Crimson: Revengeance
by Buck Ink
Summary: Norman Blake, a ordinary guy, trying to have a normal life in Gotham City. Everyone knows that isn't going to happen and he discovers this the hard way when Chinatown is destroyed, resulting in a tragedy. Norman must ask himself a question. How far is he willing to go for revenge? This story takes place after Blind Justice and Silent War. Disclaimer: I don't own DC/Marvel Comics.
1. Chapter 1: The Man who Lost Everything

**Chapter 1: The man who lost everything.**

 **During Chapter 13 of Blind Justice**

The city of Gotham is known to many to be a dangerous place to live. It is home to many psychos and gangs that are hell bent on taking what they want and when they want it. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that it was an affordable place to live and it was rather easy to get work, no one would want to come here.

A new designer drug named Black Sky swept through the streets of Gotham, specifically in Chinatown, being sold by the Yakuza gang. And there was pandemonium after the death of Mayor Hamilton Hill which both Batman and Police Commissioner James Gordon was blamed for. After which events, riots and gang wars plagued Gotham. Even though things seemed to look up since the arrest of Roman Sionis, Gotham was still a Hell hole.

But, even in a place like that, there can be happiness.

Norman Blake. A man in his mid-twenties with short black hair and eyes, was driving towards the colourful streets of Chinatown. It was his father's birthday and the whole family would be there. For Norman, life was good. He had a decent job and house, living with his girlfriend, Gwen, a blond woman who sat in the passenger seat.

After parking his red sedan in a local parking lot, Norman prepared to leave when Gwen, who was in the passenger seat, seemed to be reluctant to leave the car.

Norman: "Gwen? Come on, we're here."

Gwen: "Norman. I really don't want to go."

Gwen hugged herself for comfort. She looked out onto the streets and saw people in hoodies covering their faces with their hands in their pockets. She swore that she even saw an Asian man with tattoos, usually a stereotypical sign that he was a Yakuza member.

Norman: "Gwen, relax. You have me to keep you safe. And this is my father's birthday. The one time of the year that I see him. And you haven't had the chance to meet him yet."

Gwen sighed. The things that happen often in Gotham such as homicidal clowns and men dressed up in bat suits, had taken their toll on many people. Gwen being one of them.

Gwen: "Norman, honey. When are we gonna leave this city? It's just not safe. How anyone can live here is beyond me."

Norman made a complicated expression. He and Gwen have had this conversation so many times during their relationship that it had become a daily staple in their lives.

Norman: "Gwen. Please, let's not do this again. We have a life here. I've lived here for so long, I can't just leave my job, my mortgage."

Norman tried to hold back his temper. He cared a lot for Gwen and he understood why she was frightened of a city like this, but at the same time, he couldn't just move away. He had to have money to do that. While he lived comfortably, he was no Bruce Wayne.

Gwen: "What will those things matter if you're dead?!"

A loud angry tone came from Gwen. At this point, Norman didn't want to continue the conversation, but he really wanted her to meet his family. That may calm her down and at least give her a nice night to remember.

Norman placed his hand on Gwen's shoulder.

Norman: "I know that you don't like this city, but please. For me, let's have one good night out with the family. I won't let anything happen to you, Gwen. I promise."

Gwen looked into Norman's black eyes and saw that he was genuine in his promise. She didn't like how Gotham was, but she loved Norman, so for him, she reluctantly stepped out of the car.

Norman: "Relax, it's not like they're gonna mug us. Even if they tried, you remember that I have a gun, right?"

Gwen glared at Norman and slapped him in the arm.

Gwen: "I thought you left that at home! If anyone found out you had a gun, they'd call the police!"

Norman held his hands up and smiled.

Norman: "Relax, it's at home in the safe. I'm not gonna bring an illegal firearm with me to dinner. Besides I only need it when I'm working. Who knows when some psycho wants to steal my car."

Norman joked as the two made their way through Chinatown. Looking around, Gwen saw many of the same thing. The streets were crawling with Yakuza and people looking for a fix. Compared to the bright colours of this part of the city, it held such evils within it. She almost regretted even coming out of the car, but Norman was right next to her and had promised to keep her safe.

Norman: "Don't worry. We're gonna have a good time and then we'll go home. You're gonna love my family. My sister especially has been asking me about you."

Gwen: "Are you sure that they'll be okay with me, Norman?"

Norman put his arm around Gwen to comfort her.

Norman: "Of course."

With high spirits, the two entered the restaurant that they were eating dinner at. The Dim Sum. A unusually classy restaurant in the middle of gang territory.

A waiter greets them and takes them over to their table where over a dozen people were waiting.

"Hey! Norman!"

Two young children practically dive from the table into Norman's arms. He catches them and hugs them.

Norman: "Harrison! Henley! It's great to see you two. Are you doing great in school?"

Harrison: "Yes. I got a sticker during class yesterday, so mommy is quite happy. She gave me some extra pocket money for this week."

Henley: "Well, I lost a tooth. I got a pound from the tooth fairy!"

Norman laughed at the antics of his nephews as Gwen shook the hand of a woman with dark hair.

"So you're Gwen. You're quite beautiful just like my brother says."

The woman smiles gently at Gwen, making her feel overwhelmed by her presence.

Gwen: "T-Thanks, umm…"

Gwen didn't know her name, despite having dated Norman for four months. It made the conversation awkward between them.

"Has Norman not mentioned me to you? I guess that sounds like him. My name is Catherine Blake, nice to meet you, Gwen."

Despite the awkward atmosphere, Catherine still smiled at Gwen and introduced herself.

Gwen: "It's nice to meet you too, Catherine."

Catherine: "Hey, Harrison, Henley, could I borrow your uncle for a second?"

Catherine's children got off of Norman who went over to Catherine. She then slapped her brother playfully in the shoulder.

Catherine: "How could you not tell her about me? Your beautiful and charming sister?"

She speaks with mock hurt, teasing Norman who shrugs his shoulders.

Norman: "To be fair, I work really hard. Between my delivery work and Gwen's job as a nurse, we haven't spoken much about family. I have mentioned you, but maybe not by name."

Catherine: "Four months and not even time for mentioning names? To be honest, considering how Gotham is, I'm surprised nothing's happened to you two. This isn't a good place to live."

Gwen folds her arms and stares at Norman.

Gwen: "How many times have I said that?"

Norman gets close to his girlfriend and whispers in her ear.

Norman: "Not now."

Gwen sighed as Norman went over to hug an elderly man with grey hair and beard. His father.

Norman: "Hey, Dad! Happy 70th birthday!"

Norman's father returned the hug with a joyous demeanour. He was happy that he could see his son during the only time he was able to.

Norman's Father: "Ahaha! Norman, I'm so glad you could make it!"

Norman: "I wouldn't miss this day, old man."

The rest of the evening was a textbook family reunion. Ordering various Asian cuisines, the large family consisting of mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews, all enjoyed this wondrous occasion as they celebrated.

This was the life of Norman Blake. And, while not perfect, was good.

However… Good can have a funny way of turning bad when you're not looking.

Gunfire and explosions began to spread all over Chinatown. The Yakuza was battling an enemy with advanced weapons technology. A black tank-like car zoomed through the streets, blowing away portions of buildings and killing people innocent and not so innocent. An bat-shaped aircraft began raining bullets down towards the streets.

Those bullets rained down into the Dim Sum…

Norman: "Get down!"

This once joyous celebration of a man's 70th birthday turned into a nightmare where death was all too real.

After the hail of gunfire stopped, a chorus of screams and crying could be heard throughout the entire section of the city. Chinatown was burning. And they were trapped with it.

Catherine: "Harrison! Henley! No! Please God, no!"

In Catherine's arms, her sons lied dead. Both had been hit by the hailstorm of bullets that was fired from above. Many in the restaurant met the same fate as barely any had time to avoid the deadly rain of lead.

Norman stood up to see the carnage that had ensued. Many of his family were dead, having been hit by the bullets. Norman could only look on in horror as the flames began to spark all around him. Death and fire had encircled him. He had entered Hell.

He quickly looked around, trying to find survivors. Eventually coming across his father.

Norman: "No…"

Cradling his own father in his hands, Norman felt as the fresh blood flowed out onto his clothing and hands. It was the man's birthday, why should he just have to perish like this on a day like this?

Gwen had hidden herself under the table, praying that she would live through this. She opened her eyes to see death and destruction all around her. She cried as she tried to shut her eyes and pretend that this wasn't reality.

Norman went over to Catherine who was sobbing with her deceased children in her arms. Her makeup was running down her face in dark streams, her hair was dishevelled, and the look in her eyes was a vacant look.

Norman: "Cathy! We have to get out of here, this whole place is burning!"

Catherine never acknowledged her brother who shook her and when he tried to pull her, she slapped him hard in the face.

Catherine: "Get away from me! I'm not leaving my sons here!"

Norman didn't want to leave her, but with the restaurant burning, Norman had to leave with any survivors he could find. He lifted a section of the table and found Gwen, crying and cradling herself.

Norman: "Gwen!"

Happy that his girlfriend had survived, he knelt down next to her and shook her a little.

Norman: "Gwen! Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!"

Gwen opened her eyes and saw Norman there. Overcome with relief, she reached out and hugged her boyfriend.

Gwen: "Norman! Please, I'm so scared."

Norman: "I know. We better get out of here."

Gwen: "What about Catherine?!"

Norman: "We can't help her. We need to get out of here!"

Norman's heart broke as he ran with Gwen towards the exit, leaving his sister to burn was enough to drive him to tears, but his entire family had just been gunned down and he wanted to at least protect Gwen as he had promised.

Escaping the burning restaurant, the streets weren't any better. People running and screaming in terror and bloody bodies filled the roads. The whole of Chinatown became a war zone as Yakuza gang members were firing automatic weapons.

Gwen began to hyperventilate as the possibility of getting shot to death was all too real.

Norman: "Gwen, stay low and move!"

Crouching down, Norman led Gwen by her hand through the corpses that littered the streets and the automatic gunfire that rang over them. The two took cover behind a newspaper dispenser as something sped towards them. A car that had the firepower of a tank began to shoot missiles at the firing Yakuza members, killing them in a explosion. Gwen began screaming as explosions were happening just across the street from her. Norman peeked over the newspaper dispenser to see that there was no one inside the car. That was no ordinary car, that was belonged to Batman.

Norman: "Isn't that the Batmobile?"

Gwen: "Who cares!?"

Gwen was covering her ears and had trouble breathing. Knowing that they had to keep moving, Norman grabbed Gwen's hand and they kept moving…

Above them, an aircraft floated and strafed in mid-air, firing a torrent of bullets across the street. The bullets missed Norman by a hair, but… Looking back, Gwen was frozen. A red spot began to form on her shirt and it grew bigger and bigger until Gwen fell to the ground.

Norman: "GWEN!"

Norman knelt down to quickly check on the condition of his girlfriend. Her eyes remained wide open, blood came from her mouth, and her blood began to flow freely onto the sidewalk.

Norman: "Gwen, come on. We have to go. I-I'll take you wherever you want, we can leave Gotham tonight. We can go wherever you want… Just don't…"

It was too little, too late.

Gwen was gone.

Tears began to come out of Norman's eyes, after witnessing the deaths of his family and girlfriend. He covered his eyes with his hands that were coated with Gwen's blood. The blood seeped into his eyes, somehow changing the colour of his irises.

Taking a look back at the bat-shaped aircraft that killed Gwen, Norman saw someone in the cockpit. A man with a sports suit wearing a black skull mask…

That night, Chinatown burned to the ground.

In the span of a few minutes, Norman Blake lost everything.

 **After the events of Silent War**

After the destruction of Chinatown, everything went downhill. The city was bleeding and there was no mayor at the time to stem the damage. As a result, the local economy of Gotham plummeted, forcing business to make cutbacks, such as laying off employees, like Norman. With no job to pay the bills, it wasn't long before Norman's house was reprocessed.

Now the world was being turned upside down. A former crime lord named Harvey Dent otherwise known as Two-Face was reinstated as District Attorney. After Theo Galavan was outed as a criminal and exposed as Azreal, Sebastian Hady won the mayoral election without resistance. Currently crime was rampant in Gotham, since following the short reign of Emma Grace, there was no one that could unite the gangs and keep crime focused and precise, not spreading in all directions. A massive crime wave was imminent.

Also recently, the world watched as the Watchtower, the base of the Justice League, exploded. Criminals across the world were becoming bolder and there was chaos which the League was struggling to quell. Such as an incident in Khandaq, where Vandal Savage resurfaced with an army and attacked the city, causing military action from Teth Adam otherwise known as Black Adam. The League is currently there to reduce casualties and prevent international war.

With Batman out of Gotham on League business and the Bat Family on business of their own, Avenger was the only active vigilante in the city right now. With Batman not being in Gotham, criminals were extra confident about conducting their business openly, but this only played to Avenger's advantage. It became easier to take them down.

Avenger otherwise known as 18 year old lawyer, Riley Rivers, had been at the centre of the previous two conflicts that Gotham had endured. He had faced so much in his short time as a hero. And now, he was dating Lauren Winters, a journalist who worked for the Gotham Gazette. She was already aware of his identity as Avenger and was instrumental in the previous two conflicts as well.

Right now, the two were in Robinson's Park, sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. Riley was a dark skinned male with short black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue coat and jeans. Lauren was a fair-skinned woman with strawberry blonde hair and green emerald eyes. She wore a coat as well and tight jeans with sneakers.

Riley: "Sorry that this isn't what could be called a date and more like a stargazing session, Lauren."

Riley made an awkward smile as he apologised to Lauren who shook her head.

Lauren: "No, this is fine. Neither of our parents know that we're dating, so if we go out to a restaurant, it looks suspicious, right?"

Riley and Lauren decided that for the time being that they kept their relationship a secret from their parents, especially for Riley's sake, since there had been some recent complications in his family. Lauren also didn't want to panic her own mother, going out with a man alone in a city like this, so both decided it would be best if they kept it secret, at least for now.

Riley: "I promise that I'll take you somewhere nice. Maybe a fancy place? I should do something like that right?"

Riley had no idea how dating worked in some ways. He knew he should treat women with respect, but there were things he felt like unclear. Lauren giggled a little, knowing how hard Riley was trying. She snuggled up to him, leaning against his shoulder.

Lauren: "You worry so much about me, but what about you? Ever since Batman left Gotham, you've been hard at work day and night trying to keep the city together."

Riley: "Yeah. It turns out that Batman's fear tactics may have worked more than I thought. Not often do I encounter robbers just walking into a jewellery store and smashing the displays without a care in the world. But, I think I may have it covered."

Lauren: "That's good. Just be careful out there. And don't worry about me, I can wait for that fancy date. I'm fine with this pace. It feels… Nice."

Lauren found Riley's shoulder quite warm in this otherwise chilly knight. She felt like she could fall asleep.

Riley: "As long as you're happy, Lauren."

Lauren: "But are you happy?"

Riley: "Of course I am. I love you, Lauren."

Lauren felt her heart skip a beat as Riley said this without hesitation. She couldn't help but look up at him and want to kiss him. Riley and her locked eyes and began to inch closer and closer to each other, slowly closing their eyes as they got closer and closer…

 _RING RING… RING RING…_

Lauren's cell phone began to ring, interrupting the romantic moment between the two. Quickly checking her phone, she saw that the caller I.D belonged to Vicki Vale, Lauren's journalistic partner.

Lauren: "It's Miss Vale."

Riley nodded, telling Lauren that it was okay to take the call. She answered the phone.

Lauren: "Hello?"

Vicki: "Lauren! How close are you to a TV screen?!"

Vicki sounded rushed as if she was running.

Lauren: "Well, I'm in Robinson's Park, so the television store is across the street, but why?"

Vicki: "We got word that something big is going down at Blackgate Penitentiary. I'm going down to cover it, can you meet me at the Gazette?"

Lauren looked at Riley with a look that told him that something was happening. Riley stood up, walking towards the road, and Lauren followed him.

Lauren: "Yeah. I can get a lift there."

Vicki: "Hurry, we have to get the story before any competitors do."

Vicki hung up the phone. Riley led Lauren to the TV store across the street where a small crowd already gathered, watching the news. Jack Ryder, Gotham Gazette's news anchor, was telling the story.

Jack Ryder: "Good evening, everyone, we interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you a breaking news bulletin."

An image of Blackgate Penitentiary came up on screen. It was blurry, but it was clear that there was a fire at the prison.

Jack Ryder: "We have reason to believe that Blackgate Penitentiary once again is in a state of panic after a mysterious fire broke out and the prisoners are now rioting. These rumours haven't been confirmed, but Vicki Vale will be on the scene shortly and we will keep you updated as the story breaks. This is Jack Ryder with your Gotham evening news."

The TV stations then went back to their regularly scheduled programming. The crowd quickly left to return to their homes or find safe haven as another crisis seemed to be coming. Riley and Lauren looked at each other, knowing what the other had to do.

Riley: "Lauren. I'll drop you off at the Gazette. But, I've got to go."

Lauren made an understanding nod.

Lauren: "I know."

The two got onto Riley's motorbike and took off towards the Gotham Gazette building.

While on the bike, Lauren began to wonder about how a sudden fire at Blackgate could have sparked a riot. Surely after all this time, Blackgate must have precautions in place, but at the same time, this was Gotham.

Riley: "Are you thinking about what happened at Blackgate, Lauren?"

Lauren: "Yeah. Usually there's something else behind something like this. Do you think someone set that fire on purpose?"

Riley: "Absolutely."

It wasn't long before Riley got to the Gotham Gazette, it was time for both Riley and Lauren to do their jobs. Lauren got off the bike and kissed Riley on the cheek.

Lauren: "Be careful."

Riley: "I will."

Saying their goodbyes, Lauren ran into the building while Riley drove his bike into a nearby alleyway. Making sure that nobody or no cameras were nearby, Riley pressed a button that was on a watch on his wrist and the bike in front of him transformed. The wheels turned into engines and the bike became a high-tech sky cycle that was given to him by Cyborg of the Justice League after the Watchtower's destruction.

In the trunk of the Sky Cycle was a suitcase. Opening it up revealed a black costume with the letter A on it…

 **Narrows**

In the Narrows which was known as the poorest and most crime-ridden part of Gotham, sitting in a condemned building, someone was sitting in a chair with the radio turned up next to him. The only visible light that was on in the building was the TV.

The room was filled with broken boards for flooring. A rotten ceiling and walls. Not what most people would call a home, but in Gotham, those that had nowhere to live fought for a place to call home.

And this was home for Norman Blake. The man who lost everything.

After losing his job and his home following the death of his family and girlfriend, Norman found shelter in the Narrows. His life and himself had changed. His eyes had somehow been dyed with the blood of his girlfriend, changing his irises blood red.

After some time to grieve, Norman began to think. Who was the person who did this to him? It wasn't Batman, someone used his stuff, but it wasn't him. Someone killed his family.

Black Mask otherwise known as Roman Sionis.

Before long, Norman's every thought began to be fuelled by vengeance. His every night was plagued with nightmares reliving that horrible night and his days filled with images of Roman Sionis dead at his feet.

However, Sionis was behind bars at Blackgate for his crimes against Gotham and the destruction of the Chinatown area. Although most people would have closure from the thought, Norman didn't. Someone like Sionis should have been killed a long time ago. The man was a sadistic monster that had no mercy within him that wouldn't care if he shot a toddler at point-blank range.

Norman had no outlet for his anger thus he took to drinking often and found himself passed out more than not. Listening to the news, hoping that an opportunity would come and sure enough…

Jack Ryder: "Good evening, everyone, we interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you a breaking news bulletin."

The opportunity came.

Norman sat up from his chair and looked at the screen closely as if he was trying to tell if this was a dream and he was passed out from drinking or reality.

Blackgate Penitentiary was on fire and a riot had broken out. For Norman, that meant one thing.

The one chance he was waiting had come.

Putting on a leather coat over his red long sleeved shirt, Norman walked with purpose over to a drawer in a cabinet on the wall. Inside was a Glock model semi-automatic handgun. Aiming it, trying to get a feel for the weight, Norman cocked it and concealed it before leaving the apartment.

Going down the stairs, Norman walked past a tanned man wearing a wife beater and torn jeans. Norman had issues with this guy, since he moved in.

"Hey!"

Norman didn't stop and that offended the guy as no one wanted to be ignored.

"Hey, don't just walk…"

Trying to stop a vengeful man is a bad mistake. Trying to stop Norman, the man had tried to forcibly pull his shoulder, but he was grabbed by the crimson eyed man and thrown through the door leading to the street. Walking out through the door, Norman violently kicked the downed man in the head.

Taking some keys out of his pocket, he got in a black car and drove off down the road.

Turning the radio on, Norman drove through the streets of Gotham aggressively.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale, live from Blackgate Penitentiary."

The radio was tuned into the news where the faint sounds of a helicopter could be heard in the background.

Vicki: "As you can see, behind me, Gotham's finest have barricaded the entry to the prison. Inside the prisoners have gotten out of hand and are rioting inside the prison. Sources indicate that leading the prisoners is the notorious criminal, Black Mask."

Norman's eyes became deadly fixed on the road ahead as he accelerated.

Nothing was gonna stand in his way.

Roman Sionis was a dead man.

Overhead, a flying sky cycle rode through the city's skyline. Riding this bike was a boy dressed in a black sleeveless uniform with a mask with an open mouth and white transparent material for eyes. He wore black long gloves that went halfway up his forearm that were laced with Kevlar. And he wore dark cargo pants and boots. On his chest was a red coloured "A".

Avenger was also on his way.

 **Inside Blackgate**

The inside of Blackgate was a complete mess. Prisoners were setting the prisoners ablaze while trying to get their hands on any guards they could find. Any that were lucky enough to escape were trapped behind a checkpoint station.

Blackgate was lost.

The warden, Donald Griffin, was being dragged by his arms towards someone who was dressed in a white sports suit and wearing a black skull mask.

Turning around, Roman Sionis looked down at the warden of Blackgate.

Black Mask: "Well, Donald, excellent job you're doing here at the prison. My boys are very happy that you've been making their stay… Pleasant."

There was dark intentions in the voice of Sionis. He was known to enjoy the suffering of others. Donald was in a stated of fear, being surrounded by criminals and on his knees in front of a known killer.

Donald: "R-Roman… Please, you don't have to do this. I'll give you the codes so that you can leave through the sewer network. Just don't kill me."

Donald pleaded for his life. However, Roman knew what he was really doing. Getting face to face with the warden, he spoke silently but his words felt like the kiss of death.

Black Mask: "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Donald? You expect me to fall for that little trick?"

Donald: "W-What trick?"

Black Mask: "The one where there's a S.W.A.T team stationed in a checkpoint in the sewers in the event that hostages are taken. The second we go through the sewers, we'll be fired upon."

Donald felt his hopes of surviving slip away as Sionis knew what they were up to, but Donald had to try anyway.

Donald: "W-What are you talking about…"

That was a big mistake as Roman kicked Donald with the heel of his shoe. Donald's head was forcibly pulled back by Sionis' men as the warden began to bleed from the nose after the blow.

Black Mask: "Don't lie to me! You think that I'm that stupid?!"

Sionis began to punch Donald several times as blood spurted from the man and onto the crime lord's pure white suit that became almost a crimson red. Very soon, the warden fell to the ground, the life having been beaten out of him.

Wiping the blood from his mask, Sionis began to walk down the corridors of Blackgate followed by his men who were somewhat intimidated by the display.

Outside Blackgate, Commissioner James Gordon, an middle-aged man wearing his brown long coat, held a radio in his hands. The S.W.A.T team was ready to go in and get this situation under control.

Gordon: "Captain! I'm giving you the green light!"

The team was inside an armoured vehicle, ready with riot gear and automatic weapons.

Captain: "Acknowledged! We're going in!"

The S.W.A.T Van was allowed past the barricade made by Gotham City's Police Department and rode up towards the gate. But, since the gate was controlled by a control centre inside the prison, the gate can only be opened from the inside.

Captain: "Commissioner. The gate is still up, we can't get in unless someone on the inside helps us out."

Gordon: "Don't worry, we have someone."

Inside the prison, the escaped criminals that had controlled the control room were all taken down. Knocked out by someone who knew how to fight.

Avenger: "Gordon. I'm lowering the gate."

Avenger had managed to enter the prison and he worked his way to the control room so that S.W.A.T could come in and clear up this situation while he gave them a helping hand by taking out any prisoners that he came across.

As the S.W.A.T van entered the courtyard that led into the prison, Lauren, who was in the news helicopter recording footage for Vicki Vale to report on, smiled. She knew that Riley was safe for the moment and the situation was starting to resolve.

But, someone else had gotten inside the prison. Hiding underneath the van and entering the courtyard, Norman waited for the S.W.A.T team to leave the van and enter the prison before he entered as well.

A sense of rage fuelled the adrenaline in his body, knowing that the man who murdered his family was in the same building. The sadistic crime lord, who only cared for his own interests, gunning down whoever he pleased…

Now Norman was going to kill him.

Working his way through the prison, Norman wanted to avoid any confrontation with the S.W.A.T, his only target was Sionis, he didn't need to have a gunfight with the police unless they made it necessary.

The cell blocks were nearly deserted, save for a few criminals looting the bodies of a few dead prison guards. Norman walked past a few of them, but one of them was interested in this new arrival.

"Yo, nice clothes. Care to share them?"

The criminal who was dressed in an orange jumpsuit which was standard for any prisoner. That orange jumpsuit becomes terrible to wear overtime as it is one of the few pieces of clothing given to prisoners. And gaining new things to wear would help when they escape from prison. A shared thought between the criminals that were surrounding Norman.

"Man, check out this dude's eyes! Where did you have that done?! You look like the Devil!"

Everyone seemed impressed with Norman's crimson coloured eyes, but he was wasn't in a mood to be slowed down.

Norman: "Move out of my way."

Norman threatened the men in front of him. As a result one of them, who had a gun, aimed it at his head.

"You think you're the only guy here that has a gun? I will pop you! You think you can threaten me? You're nothin, but some punk ass…"

 _BLAM!_

A single gunshot rang out and the prisoner went down. A bullet went right through his skull. Norman had the better draw.

The other prison guards held their hands up and started to back off, but Norman wasn't done.

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

More gunshots were fired by Norman, killing everyone in the room except one. He walked over towards the man and pulled him up by his collar.

Norman: "Where is Roman Sionis?"

In response, the criminal slowly pointed his finger down the corridor.

"H-He went that way! But, he has some real firepower with him! You just asking to get shot!"

Norman: "Thanks for the tip."

 _BLAM!_

Norman executed the man he questioned. He was moments away from seeing the man face to face and he wasn't gonna let some prisoner shoot him in the back or knife him. Before leaving, he picked up the second gun.

Walking through the corridors, he passed the corpse of a man that appeared to had been beaten to death as his face looked unrecognisable.

Just ahead, was the steps upwards towards the roof of the prison. At the top of the roof, Roman Sionis was waiting with a group of armed men wearing black masks.

Lauren was recording Sionis standing on the roof from her helicopter, slightly worried that they were close to murderers with machine guns. She wasn't about to take the risk of being shot down.

Lauren: "Pilot. Can we move away from the prison? It's not safe here anymore."

However the pilot didn't respond. In fact, the helicopter started going closer to the roof.

Lauren: "Pilot! What are you doing?!"

The co-pilot then turned his head at Lauren and smirked at her. He then pulled out a gun and aimed it towards Lauren.

Co-Pilot: "Yeah, I'm afraid plans have changed."

Lauren gasped as she backed herself against the back of the helicopter. She became frightened that once again, she found herself at gunpoint. The helicopter landed on the roof of the prison where Black Mask was waiting.

Causally walking to the helicopter, he took a look at Lauren who was repulsed by Sionis' appearance as his white suit was covered in blood.

Black Mask: "Oh, don't mind the blood, sweetheart. I just killed a man with my bare hands."

Sionis chuckled as he put a gun to Lauren's head, forcing her to strap in on one of the seats. She covertly reached into her pocket and called Riley's phone…

Black Mask: "Now, get us out of here."

Pilot: "Roger, boss."

The helicopter's rotator blades began to again propel the helicopter into the air, but Sionis had noticed Lauren's hand in her pocket.

Black Mask: "What's that in your pocket, young lady?!"

Pulling her hand out, he saw that she had called someone.

Black Mask: "Trying to call for help, are you? Well, don't count on anyone helping you in this situation…"

Avenger: "Wanna bet?"

Avenger, having received Lauren's call, kicked Sionis in his head. He had climbed up the side of the prison to avoid Sionis' armed men to get the drop on him. Lauren quickly unclipped herself from her seat, but if she jumped out of the helicopter now, she would be shot by the armed men below.

Sionis recovered and tried to shoot Avenger, but he kicked the gun out of his hand and then kicked Sionis in the chest, knocking him down.

Avenger: "You're going back to your cell, Sionis."

Black Mask: "Screw you, kid! I ain't going down again!"

Sionis quickly got up and landed a punch across Avenger's head, but he retaliated with a chop to the stomach. The co-pilot tried to help his boss by aiming his gun at the vigilante, but Avenger tossed his baton at the co-pilot's head. Sionis then managed to grab Avenger by the neck, trying to strangle the life out of him. Lauren whacked the news camera across the back of Sionis, forcing him to let go of Avenger. Angry, Sionis grabbed Lauren and held her neck tightly.

Black Mask: "What's next, kid? You want her death on your hands?!"

Avenger: "Don't be stupid, Roman! Just let her go and surrender."

Avenger tried to speak calmly and rationally, but Roman Sionis has never been known for his rationality.

Black Mask: "The Black Mask doesn't surrender. He wins. So what now? Can you save her, hero?"

Avenger didn't know what to do here. Lauren's neck could easily be broken by the stronger Sionis who knows how to murder people. He didn't want another person that he loved become a victim, but what could be done here?

Norman: "Sionis!"

The violent yell of Norman Blake followed by several gunshots then reached the ears of the people inside the chopper. The men that had been guarding the crime lord were gunned down and he fixed his crimson eyes on The Black Mask.

Black Mask: "Who the hell is this fool?!"

Avenger asked himself the same question, but the distraction was enough to punch Sionis in the head, freeing Lauren.

The pilot, noticing that things were getting out of hand, began to pull the helicopter away from the prison. But, Norman wasn't going to be denied his revenge. He ran faster than he'd ever ran before towards the edge of the roof. When he reached the edge, he jumped…

Reaching his hand out as far as it could go, he grabbed the chopper's landing skid and held on, but he dropped one of the guns he had. Inside, the fight between Avenger and Black Mask continued, as the former knocked the latter with a sweep of the legs. Getting back up, Sionis dived at Avenger, knocking him back with his shoulder. With him momentary stunned, Sionis grabbed Lauren again.

Black Mask: "Ready to go skydiving?"

Sionis spoke with sadistic glee as he held Lauren close to the edge.

Lauren looked at Sionis as if pleading to him, but he didn't care.

He dropped her from the chopper.

Lauren: "AAAAIIIEEEE!"

Avenger: "No!"

Avenger dived out off the chopper towards the rapidly falling Lauren. Catching up to her, Avenger pressed the button on his watch.

Avenger: "Lauren! Hold on to me!"

Lauren grabbed hold of Avenger as the ocean seemed to get closer and closer to them. The sky cycle then arrived, travelling downward along with the two. Mounting the bike, Avenger pulled the flight controls upwards and they just barely managed to avoid a fatal collision with the water's surface.

Avenger: "Lauren! Are you hurt?"

Lauren held on tightly to Riley. She had closed her eyes, expecting to meet her end, but opening them, she was on the sky cycle. Shaken, but still alive.

Lauren: "N-No. I'm okay."

Avenger took a sigh of relief.

Avenger: "Thank goodness. I'm getting you somewhere safe and then I'm going after Sionis… And whoever that other guy was. Who was he?"

Back on the helicopter, Sionis watched as Avenger and Lauren flew away on the former's sky cycle. Tutting in irritation that they didn't die, he sat down in his seat.

Black Mask: "Pilot. Get us back to the safe house."

The pilot nodded. As the helicopter began to head towards the city, Sionis relaxed as he believed he had won this day and his prize would be Gotham, now that he can lead the city's gangs unopposed. But, he hadn't escaped yet.

Norman: "Die."

Black Mask: "What?!"

 _BANG!_

Sionis moved just in time to avoid a gunshot that ricocheted off his chair and hit the pilot in the head. He quickly ran up to Norman and twisted his arm, causing him to drop the gun, but got headbutted in the process.

Black Mask: "Who the hell are you?"

Norman: "Your executioner."

Norman began to furiously punch Sionis. He had finally gotten his hands on the man that destroyed Chinatown and his entire life. However, Sionis wasn't one to go down easy. He fought back with right hook to the head of Norman who retaliated with a punch to the stomach. Kicking Norman back, Sionis tried to go for his gun, but Norman dived onto him and started pounding on Sionis' Mask.

With the pilot dead and co-pilot out cold, no one was flying the helicopter. It soon spun out of control as both men held on for dear life. Norman managed to recover his gun and attempted to once again shoot Sionis, but the spinning of the helicopter made it difficult to get a good shot.

The helicopter descended at a dangerous speed towards the streets of Gotham. Their fall came to a sudden stop when the chopper crashed into the road, taking out street posts and carving a path through the concrete. The chopper was a complete wreck.

A hand reached out from the wreckage and slowly claws it's way across the ground. Roman Sionis was still alive and he climbed his way out of the wreckage. Norman had also survived, but was disoriented from the crash and he was bleeding from his arm as a piece of metal had penetrated his arm.

As Sionis limped away from the wreckage, Norman pulled his arm free from the metal that pierced his arm. With his gun in hand, Norman pulled his upper body from the wreckage and, with Sionis in his sights, he aimed his weapon.

This time he had the perfect shot…

 _CLICK…_

But the gun was empty.

Norman was in disbelief. Of all times for the clip to be empty, why now?! He tightened his fist so tight that he almost broke the skin. He slowly pulled his entire body from the wreck, but by then, Sionis was too far away and Norman was in too bad shape to chase him.

Norman: "SIONIS!"

Norman shouted at the top of his lungs towards the heavens. As angry as he was, it was all for naught. Lying down on the ground defeated, he could only watch as a car pulled up on the road ahead, filled with men wearing black masks.

"Boss! Get in!"

Sionis got into the car and drove off with his gang.

Norman slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

 **Arkham Asylum**

As the incident at Blackgate Penitentiary was occurring, there was something else happening at Arkham Asylum, a prison for the criminally insane.

Rick Troy who had been admitted to Arkham for exhibiting signs of insanity and losing his grip on reality was being escorted through the halls of the Asylum. He had his eyes down towards ground as if he was contemplating what had happened.

The corridor was a massive white cell block that was full of cells that were made of strong grade polycarbonate glass. Maybe of the Gotham villains that had plagued Gotham for years were on display.

Criminals like…

Killer Croc: "Hey, fresh meat! It's been a while since someone new came through here."

Mr Freeze: "There are too many imbeciles here already."

Poison Ivy: "He looks a little cute with that look of hopelessness."

As the long walk down the white corridor continued, there was one inmate that recognised Rick. He was a white skinned male with green hair and a psychotic grin.

Joker: "Oh, Ricky! Dear boy, is that you?"

Joker spoke in gleeful surprise. Rick had come to a stop and he slowly turned his head to look at The Joker. These had met before and it was the main reason why Rick eventually ended up in Arkham.

"Keep moving!"

The guard with an assault rifle ordered, but Rick stared at The Joker, almost mesmerised by the Clown Prince of Crime.

Joker: "I can imagine the fun we'll get into. We'll have a sleepover like before, we'll even invite Rebecca! I can just picture it now."

Rick's mind began to twist and turn, he didn't know if he should be angry or laughing. Life was nothing but a joke to him at this point. Why cry and yell when you could just enjoy the moment and have fun?

"I said, move!"

The guard tried to jab the barrel of his gun into Rick's back, but he moved and, quickly turning around, wrapped the chain of his cuffs around the back of the guard's neck. With the life being choked out of the guard, two doctors came out. One of them held a needle containing psychiatric drugs, but Rick headbutted him before he could jab him with the needle. The other doctor tried to unlock the cuffs around on Rick's hands before he could choke the now passed out guard, but once they were unlocked, Rick delivered a solid knockout punch to the doctor.

"Rick Troy! Get your hands in your air and stand down!"

A few of the guards on the upper level of the cell block aimed their assault rifles at Rick, but he picked up the one that the guard he strangled and wildly fired at the guards, killing a few of them in the process, and the others took cover, afraid to shoot back. In that life of work, getting killed by insane criminals was too common. The guards that were alive retreated to get backup.

Rick picked up a keycard that was in the guard's pocket and, holding his gun in his hands, he smiled sinisterly as he laid eyes on The Joker who didn't even flinch at the fact that the man with the gun is focused on him.

Joker: "Why, Ricky, I didn't know you had it in you."

Rick: "Neither did I."

Rick's face erratically moves around as he speak. He giggles as little as he slides the keycard against a console next to Joker's cell, unlocking the door and causing the glass to slide open.

Rick: "Haven't the tables turned now eh, Joker? Now you're trapped in a room with nowhere to go. Ha… Hahaha!"

With a maniacal laugh, Rick aims the rifle at The Joker's head.

Rick: "Looks like you're going out on a bang, after all."

Joker smiled as he pulled a small shiv knife slowly from his sleeve, unbeknownst to Rick.

Joker: "Oh, I'm counting on the bang. Just not yet!"

With quick and preciseness, the shiv knife, thrown by Joker, ended up in the arm of Rick. Joker quickly ran out and wrestled with Rick over control of the gun. Eventually, Joker overpowered Rick and kicked him into the cell. Picking up the keycard, the Clown Prince closed the cell, trapping Rick inside.

Rick: "No! No!"

With his teeth bared in the form of an insane grin, Rick started banging against the cell glass with his face pressed against the surface. His eyes fixed on The Joker who was laughing.

Joker: "Hahahaha! Haha! Ricky, Rick, Rick. I have to thank you two times over! You must be one of the best friends I ever have!"

The Joker spoke as if he was either taunting Rick or genuinely thanking him.

Rick: "Haha! I'll kill ya! I swear, Joker. If I get outta here, I'll put you under!"

Rick's grin became more twisted and evil as The Joker began to walk down the white corridor.

Joker: "Well, it was good seeing you all again, but I have unfinished business back in Gotham. So I bid you all adieu! Saronara! Arrivederci!"

"Hey! Jerk-off!"

That familiar voice was all too clear to The Joker. A woman with fair skin and blond hair tied in twin-tails. Glaring at him with her blue eyes, Harley Quinn, wanted to tear the man in front of her apart.

Harley: "Forget someone the last time you escaped from Arkham, you scum-sucking pig!"

Joker practically danced over to Harley's cell and smiled innocently at her.

Joker: "Why, Harley, I'm hurt. Why would you insult daddy like that? What have I ever done to you?"

Harley: "How about everything bad imaginable?! My life has really gone downhill since I met you. You couldn't care less! Heck, you left me here so you could go sleep with someone else!"

Joker: "Ah, that? I was just having a nice little sleepover and one thing turned into another and…"

Harley covered her ears.

Harley: "Stop! Stop it!"

She fell down down to her knees, trying to block out any noise coming in. She acknowledged that the person in front of her was poison. She loved him, yet hated him. She knew that what she had wasn't love, it was obsession. They weren't the same thing.

What Joker did next was something she didn't expect. He unlocked her cell and knelt down next to her, hugging her.

Harley: "What are ya doing, Mistah J?"

Harley could only speak dumbfounded as Joker looked at with a caring expression.

Joker: "My little Harley, I would never abandon you. I've always came back for you, didn't I?"

Harley slowly nodded.

Joker: "I'm sorry I didn't break you out last time. Let me have the chance to make it up to you. Come with me and let's have fun like old times."

A little voice in Harley's head told her that Joker was lying, just like he always had, just to get her back on the wrong path again. But, several other voices in her head told her that her puddin was waiting for her to come home.

She took his hand and stood up with him.

Joker: "Let's go home, Harley."

As Joker and Harley left, Poison Ivy, who had been best friends with Harley for a long time, could only stare in disbelief as her friend once again fell to the manipulations of this psychopath yet again. She had tried in the past to dissuade her from returning to The Joker, but what could she say that would stop her now?

Even those Harley had a pleased smile on her face, like a kid who got the present she wanted at Christmas, The Joker's expression was one of evil and sinister intent.

 **The Next Night**

Following both Black Mask's and The Joker's escape, Norman managed to return back to his apartment in the Narrows. He fixed up the wound on his arm and was busy watching the news again. He had been sitting in the same spot all day drinking whiskey and glared at the TV waiting for the follow-up news on the breakout.

Jack Ryder: "Ladies and Gentleman, it has nearly been 24 hours since a stunning breakout at both Blackgate Penitentiary and Arkham Asylum took place. Three dangerous criminals such as Roman Sionis AKA The Black Mask, The Clown Prince of Crime; The Joker, and his most well-known accomplice, Harley Quinn, all broke free from their containment at their respective confinements. This could potentially lead for some dark days for Gotham as both Black Mask and The Joker are both rivals in their various crime syndicates. With crime suddenly risen to an all-time high since the Watchtower explosion a few weeks ago, another gang war may be on the horizon. Mayor Sebastian Hady had this to say regarding the incident."

The screen turned to Mayor Hady standing at a podium in front of the press at City Hall.

Hady: "Now this is the reason why I became Mayor of Gotham. Too long have the filth had the run of this great city. I will promise you, the people, that we will catch these criminals without the help of costume vigilantes and restore law and order to this great city."

The screen went back to Jack Ryder.

Jack Ryder: "Whether the new Mayor can follow through with this promise, only time will tell. I'm Jack Ryder, evening news."

 _SMASH!_

Norman threw the now empty bottle into the television set, breaking the screen into pieces. He sat back in his chair in the now dark apartment, covering his face with his hands.

He had him! He had Roman Sionis dead in his sights! If only there was an extra bullet in the chamber…

Norman could only curse himself. He had lost the only chance he had to kill the man that destroyed his life. Now it was impossible. Sionis had returned to his organisation, meaning it was now impossible to get to him without going through an army of criminals. Norman didn't have enough bullets for that.

But, there may be a way. But, it caused Norman to ask himself a question.

Norman: "How far am I willing to go for revenge?"


	2. Chapter 2:A Deal with The Devil

**Chapter 2: A Deal with the Devil in the Pale Moonlight.**

Jack Ryder: "Ladies and Gentleman, it has nearly been 24 hours since a stunning breakout at both Blackgate Penitentiary and Arkham Asylum took place. Three dangerous criminals such as Roman Sionis AKA The Black Mask, The Clown Prince of Crime; The Joker, and his most well-known accomplice, Harley Quinn, all broke free from their containment at their respective confinements..."

On a screen on a Sky Cycle on a roof of a high-rise building in Gotham, Jack Ryder was speaking on the Gotham evening news.

It was Avenger's Sky Cycle. Ever since the breakout of the three mentioned criminals, Avenger has been all over the city, trying to look for signs of criminal activity. With both Black Mask and The Joker out there, things would start to get very dangerous for everyone.

Avenger decided to take a break after hours of searching unsuccessfully and call someone. His girlfriend, Lauren Winters who almost died the night before.

Lauren: "Hello?"

Avenger: "Lauren? Hey."

Lauren: "Hey, Riley. How are you doing? Are you on the job?"

Lauren tried to make a joke, trying to hide her own fear. She was shaken up after she was almost killed by Roman Sionis.

Avenger: "I am. But, Lauren, tell me. Are you okay?"

Lauren: "… To be honest, Riley, not really. In the last few months, I've been held at gunpoint by the Russian mob, a cult of psychos, and a crazy teenage mob boss. Then I get tossed out of a helicopter by a crime boss who had the pilot on his payroll."

Avenger: "I know and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to go through those experiences."

Lauren: "Hey, I am a journalist. That is kinda my job."

This time, the two shared a chuckle to that.

Lauren: "Riley… Don't worry about me. I know that you called because you were worried, but I'm fine. I just need some time to get over it."

Avenger: "I know. But, I can't help it. I don't want you to be involved in this reality. You never chose this life."

Lauren: "(Sighs) What did I do to deserve you? Go on, go save Gotham. I'll be fine."

Avenger: "Okay, Lauren. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Lauren: "Yeah. See you later."

The phone call stopped there as both Riley and Lauren hung up. Riley knew that it wasn't easy to simply get over some things. He had to still live with the fact that his family had fallen apart these last few months. His dad died, came back, and tried to destroy the world. His brother had been incarcerated in Arkham Asylum. His mother apparently cheated in his dad which gave birth to Charlotte, his little sister. He didn't want to anything to happen to Lauren. Not ever.

That was when he heard an incoming call on the screen of his Sky Cycle. Usually when that sound was made, it was urgent and only a few people knew the frequency.

Walking over to the bike and pressing the receiver, a familiar voice could be heard speaking to him.

Batman: "Avenger."

Avenger: "Batman."

Batman was out of Gotham on Justice League business. Ever since the Watchtower exploded, Supercriminals around the globe have been active, prompting action from the League. So, with Batman out of Gotham, Avenger was doing his best to keep the peace.

Batman: "I heard what's been going on. Explain to me why both The Joker and Black Mask are loose in my city."

Avenger: "Sure. But, you better sort out your attitude."

Avenger and Batman haven't been on the best of terms since Avenger began his superhero career. The main issue between them had been the destruction of Chinatown that was committed by Roman Sionis using Batman's weapons stolen from him by Winston Grace. Also, the fact that Thomas Elliot had been drugged by Batman and left in a comatose state in Arkham Asylum to protect everyone's secret identities, didn't go over well with Avenger. The two have even gone to blows in the past.

Batman: "What is happening in Gotham?"

Avenger: "I checked Blackgate Penitentiary last night where the fire originated, in the prison's power generators. The resulting chain reaction created a huge explosion which set the prison ablaze. It was clear sabotage, so I believe that Black Mask had set the fire intentionally so that he could make his escape. He killed the warden Donald Griffin and hijacked a news helicopter. He took a hostage and I had to rescue her, so he ended up getting away.'

Batman: "Lauren Winters?"

Avenger: "Yes."

The way Batman spoke was like a father scolding his son. Avenger could picture Batman just scowling at him through his cowl as he spoke.

Avenger: "As for Joker, according to reports… Rick Troy tried to kill him, but inadvertently let him out of his cell. After that, Joker freed Harley Quinn and escaped the Asylum while we were all dealing with Sionis."

Rick Troy is Riley's half-brother who was incarcerated in Arkham following the assault on a prison guard. After undergoing a psychiatric test, Rick had been traumatised after an encounter with The Joker leading to his girlfriend and mother of his son, Becca, being sexually assaulted by the Clown Prince of Crime. Becca and, baby son, Hunter left Gotham a few weeks ago, leaving Rick to drown in his own insanity.

Batman: "The situation in Gotham is getting out of hand as it is. After Emma Grace went to Blackgate, there was no one who could keep the gangs under control. If Joker and Sionis regroup, this could lead to all-out war."

Avenger: "Which is why I'm hoping to find one of them before that happens. And I think I have a lead."

Batman: "What lead?"

Avenger: "At Blackgate, there was someone else there, got in using the riots as a distraction. Not a prison guard, just an ordinary man. A man with black hair and, get this, red eyes."

Batman: "Red eyes? I haven't seen anyone in Gotham that would match that description for a while. Maybe someone with a case of albinism. But, what was this man doing there and who is he?"

Avenger: "I did my research and the guy's name is Norman Blake. Aged 26, blood type AB negative, no existing criminal record."

Batman: "What did he want?"

Avenger: "He was there to kill Roman Sionis. That much is clear. No wonder, as well."

Batman: "Why? What connections does Blake have with Black Mask?"

Avenger: "Norman Blake was in Chinatown during Sionis' attack against the Yakuza a few months ago. You know, the one where he used YOUR weapons to turn an entire section of the city into a smouldering wasteland?"

Batman, on the other end of the call, narrowed his eyes at the obvious animosity towards him.

Avenger: "He lost everything in the chaos. His family, his girlfriend, his livelihood. This is a case of a man seeking revenge. And that, makes him dangerous."

Batman: "I'll be back in Gotham in a few days. But, tell me what you're going to do."

Avenger: "Well, I doubt that this setback is gonna cause Blake to give up. But, he won't be able to go straight for Sionis. By now, he's rejoined with his organisation and that means getting to him will be impossible. If Blake wants to get to Sionis, he'll have to go to the one person with enough stroke in Gotham that can oppose him…"

 **Elsewhere: Two Nights Later.**

In the darkness of Gotham's, a familiar, yet maniacal and sinister laughter could be heard echoing throughout the streets. The Gotham Underworld was put on notice as The Joker had returned to the streets. He and his gang had began to sweep through the crime-ridden belly of the city, taking control of business and fronts and men. Roman Sionis had gotten a head start and he controlled the majority of Gotham's crime syndicates, so Joker had some catching up to do.

In downtown Gotham, Joker, now dressed in his purple suit, set up shop in an abandoned toy warehouse. The Jester Fun House. Spinning around like a kid in a candy store, The Joker takes in his surroundings as if he fell in love with the place.

Joker: "Ho, ho, ho! Christmas came early this year! This will do while I do some spring cleaning over Gotham."

Harley: "Oh, Mistah J! It's perfect! Just imagine all the stuff we can get up to in here."

The Joker was followed by Harley Quinn and several of Joker's men. Harley had changed out of the Arkham jumpsuit and into black- and red outfit with a sleeveless top, elbow pads, tight shorts, knee pads, and boots. She had coated her face in white make-up. As she looked around herself, she found a toy mallet that resembled her favourite one.

Harley: "Ohhh! Whoever made these definitely had a sense of style! I'm gonna keep this one!"

Picking up the mallet, Harley felt complete while holding it, but the feeling passed when Joker came up beside her looking through each box.

Joker: "Hey, down in front!"

Joker, with a single motion, shoved Harley aside and, without concern for her, began searching through the box.

Harley had been tittering on the edge of rejecting or obeying Joker. She knew that it was a bad idea to go with him, but she couldn't resist. But, she picked up a shard of glass that lied on the ground and lifted it, prepared to end the life of the man in front of her. But…

Joker: "Here!"

Joker came out of the box, holding a squeaky rose toy in his hand. Harley couldn't help but drop the glass shard and feel flattered by the gesture.

Harley: "Puddin'… How sweet."

Harley took the rose and hugged it close to her as Joker walked away from her and sat on a throne that rested in the moonlight.

Joker: "Okay, tour's over! It's time for some mayhem. I want it big! I want Roman's Mask under my foot, and on my wall! Hehehe!"

Harley: "But, Black Mask has more men, guns, and money than we do. How do we start?"

Joker: "Oh, come on, Harley! Where's your imagination? You don't need more stuff to win… Although it would help."

Joker spoke enthusiastically, but the end of his sentence ended with him musing over the fact that he didn't have as much as Roman Sionis.

Joker: "We just need something that hit Romly right in those big black eyes of his… And give him one too, hehe! But, what can we use? Who would take on this responsibility?"

Looking at the men in front of him, Joker pointed at one then shook his head. And at another and shook his head.

Harley: "I've got an idea, puddin'!"

Harley held up her hand to say something, causing Joker to sigh and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

Joker: "Look, cupcake, I appreciate the effort, but I'm the criminal mastermind here."

Harley: "What does that make me?"

Joker: "My…"

Joker tried to say something nice, saying something horrible may cause Harley to leave or worse, try to kill him… Joker laughed that idea of in his head, but seriously he had to say something nice.

Joker: "My queen."

Harley made a cheerful smile like a child who had been given a lollipop.

Harley: "Oh, sweetie!"

Just as Joker was about to respond…

"Hey, Boss!"

One of Joker's men ran through the door and…

 _BANG!_

Joker had pulled out a revolver from his suit and shot at the door, narrowly missing his henchmen. Joker made an unpleasant expression before it morphed into a sick grin.

Joker: "Oh, I'm sorry. I almost killed you. Now, continue what you were saying?"

The man gulped as he realised he just did something he wasn't supposed to. Cut The Joker off when he was talking.

"Umm, I just heard that someone was asking around for you. He's on his way here now."

Joker leaned forward excitedly on his throne.

Joker: "Is it Bats, by any chance? He sure got to work quickly."

The henchman shook his head.

"N-No. it's not Batman."

Joker again made an unpleasant expression and got out of his throne. He walked past Harley and got in the face of his henchmen who was terrified to the point that he was backed against a wall.

Joker: "Then who is it?"

"I don't know, boss! I just heard that someone was coming this way and I thought you should know! Please don't kill me!"

The man pleaded for his life. But the Clown Prince rubbed his chin with his fingers, trying to think of who this mystery man is. He turned around and began walking away, allowing the henchman to take a sigh of relief. But, Joker suddenly turned his body and aimed his revolver at the henchman and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_

Walking away, Joker began to mutter under his breath about being interrupted in mid-thought. With the boss gone, the remaining men, now shaken by the display, looked to Harley for guidance.

Harley: "What are you bozos looking at?! Find out who this chump is already! And somebody clean that up. I don't wanna live with the smell of death all around stinking the joint up."

 **Outside**

Just a few blocks away, a black car pulled up on a neighbouring road. With a breath of uncertainty, Norman got out of his car and locked the door. He was now in uncharted territory. Since the break-in at Blackgate, apparently there's now an All-Points Bulletin out on him. Officially he was now a criminal that had been charged with murder. He knew he was going to be in this situation, but he thought he would have killed Sionis by now.

Since Black Mask was now back with his own criminal organisation, Norman would never be able to simply go in and shoot him. Too many guns between him and his target. To kill Sionis, he needed connections. Ones powerful enough to get him close enough to finish what he set out to do. The only man that had those connections was the Clown Prince of Crime, the only man that currently rivalled Sionis.

However, Norman had heard many tales about The Joker. One of Batman's most dangerous enemies and one of the biggest threats to Gotham in it's history. And Norman was about to go and see him.

The man is a psychotic, anti-social, murdering freak. But he was good at killing people and that's what Norman needed.

He turned around and saw his destination in sight. The abandoned Jester Fun house, an old toy store that was shut down for building defective toys. And actual mallets.

Norman's Glock shivered under his coat. It was a cold night and it felt like things would get even colder in Hell. That's where he was going. He could turn around now and leave Gotham. Start a new life somewhere else… But, the man who tore his life apart had to die and he had to be the one to do it. Not Joker, not Batman, no one… Except him.

As he approached, Norman found that people were surrounding him. Steps that echoed in the shadows came into the moonlight as men with Clown masks and baseball bats, the stuff of nightmares, began to encircle Norman.

"Look what we have here. Some fool who thinks he can come into our turf."

A generic big man with a filthy white tank top and a baseball bat wearing a clown mask approached first, getting close to Norman while whacking his bat against his hand threateningly.

Norman: "You ever heard of personal space?"

The big man in the clown mask looked at his fellow gang members, a falsely impressed expression underneath his mask.

"We got ourselves a joker here. Funny enough, do you know whose turf it is?"

Norman: "Yes. This is where Joker's set up. I need to speak with him."

The man made a wheezy, hysterical laugh. As he did, the gang members surrounding Norman also laughed hysterically.

"He wants... Haha! He wants…"

The laughter continued and Norman began to lose his patience. He wanted Sionis dead, and these clowns were getting in his way. He was tempted just to pull out his gun and start shooting, but doing that, may make it impossible to get The Joker's support.

Norman: "Are you done? You're wasting my time."

The laughter slowly drew to a close as the big man again towered over Norman.

"Man, you crazy. You think you can waltz in our territory and ask to see the big man himself? Who are you? You ain't nothing!"

Norman: "I tell you what I am…"

 _BLAM!_

Norman had finally had enough. He came here for help, but he was not about to be pushed around by the hired help.

Norman: "I'm the man with the gun."

The other gang members then became worried. Since they just got started on the streets, they barely had any guns, so they didn't know what they were going to do.

Norman looked around at the other gang members.

Norman: "Who wants to show me to The Joker?"

Holding the group at gunpoint, Norman forces them to led him inside the warehouse. Inside the place was clearly abandoned and filled to the brim with recalled toys such as clown costumes, splintered baseball bats, dolls, mallets, etc… Looking around, Norman didn't see any other gang members. He wondered if Joker really had the manpower he needed to get to Sionis, but he wouldn't know what the plans were until he met him.

The group led Norman into an empty and spacious room. Immediately, he knew something was going on. A trap?

Norman: "What is this?!"

The doors shut behind him and the gang members chuckled. He was locked in. It was a trap!

Norman: "Just for that, I'm gonna put a bullet in each of your skulls!"

Before Norman could squeeze the trigger of his gun, he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. He fell to his knees, disoriented from the blow. He tried to keep ahold of his gun, but a foot kicked it away. There went his only defence.

Harley: "Well, well, well. What'a we have here?"

Looking up, Norman's gaze went to the boots, then up the legs, all the way up to the face with white make-up. Harley Quinn looked down on Norman, holding a baseball of her own. She knelt down to get a look at him.

Harley: "Hey, are those eyes contacts? They look amazing! Your face don't look too bad, neither. Maybe if you had a beard…"

Harley began to fiddle with Norman's face which annoyed him to the point that he shoved Harley back. Standing back up, Harley made a little smirk as she held her bat.

Harley: "Oh, ya like the rough stuff, do ya? Okay, I can be rough!"

Harley held her back over her head and she swung down, hitting Norman right in the back of the head. Feeling himself fade into consciousness, Norman wondered if he would ever wake up again.

"Okay, let's kill this fool!"

Harley picked up Norman's gun and stuck her hand out, motioning for them to stop.

Harley: "Uh uh, nope! Mistah J will want to have a word with this one."

 **An few hours later**

Norman awoke in unfamiliar surroundings. His vision was hazy, but slowly came into focus. He could tell he was still inside the abandoned toy warehouse since he was surrounded by recalled toys, but what he couldn't tell was where exactly he was. Looking around, it seemed like he was in some crazy throne room or some storage room, or maybe they were the same thing. He felt the rope tightened across his bare skin. They had removed his clothing, leaving him in nothing but the skin he was born in.

Then he saw him. Someone twirling around in the pale moonlight.

The Devil himself.

The white Devil with that sick grin that tells you that any deals made with this man will cost you everything you knew and everything you loved.

Fortunately for Norman, he had nothing to lose.

Seeing that his prisoner had awoken, Joker had walked over to him. He made an unpleasant look as he held a revolver in his hands.

Joker: "So sleeping beauty has woken from his little nap."

Norman: "You're The Joker, right?"

Joker: "Who's asking? Oh right, you! Haha!"

With a short laugh, Joker went back to an all business attitude. He began to slowly walk around the chair that Norman was tied to.

Joker: "So… I've heard that you've been asking about me. There is a very short list of people who tend to ask about me. Psychiatrists, Superheroes, Policemen, Lawyers, Madmen, Lowlifes, Men in Bat costumes… Hmm, that actually isn't a short list, isn't it?"

Joker stopped behind Norman and bent down next to him, resting his head on top of his shoulders.

Joker: "Now, which category do you fall under, my naked friend?"

Norman: "Since you made sure I'm not wearing a wire, I'm no cop. I don't own a costume. The Batman doesn't use guns. I don't have a law or medical degree."

Joker: "That means you're either a lowlife or a madman."

Norman: "Take your pick."

Joker had a short laugh as he stood back up and stood in front of Norman. His revolver resting comfortably in his hand and his finger gently on the trigger.

Joker: "Then you want to tell me why you're here? You come into my house, shoot one of my guys, shove Harley… My hobby, by the way!"

Norman knew he now had The Joker's attention. It was tricky, but playing Joker's game was the only way to go. Now it was time to make his case.

Norman: "I heard that you're about to go to war against the Black Mask. I want in."

Joker: "You want to join my gang? Why would you want that? You don't seem like the other dunce caps. You have a purpose here."

The Joker was clearly smarter than he looked, but Norman wanted to play his cards as close to his chest as possible. Revealing his reasons may bore Joker into killing him. So he kept silent.

Joker: "Not willing to share? Hmm…"

Norman: "I'll do whatever you want. I just want to kill Roman Sionis. Do we have an agreement?"

Joker stared at the gun in his hand and back to Norman as if deciding if he should shoot him or not. Someone shows up out of nowhere and asks to join so he can kill his rival? Very suspicious, but interesting at the same time. He wouldn't have come here if he wasn't desperate, and the Joker could work with desperation…

Joker aimed his gun at Norman. The man focused his crimson eyes on The Joker.

And then…

 _BANG!_

A gunshot sound rang out… Followed by a stick appearing out the gun and a small flag unrolls with the word BANG on it.

Joker made an hysterical laugh as he saw that Norman didn't flinch or even blink when he pulled the trigger.

Joker: "You know what? I actually like you! You have such fearlessness in the face of death. That's the sort of man I need to charge into battle against dear old Roman."

The door then opened and Harley came into the room.

Harley: "Puddin', I heard a gunshot, should we clean up the me… Hello."

The first thing Harley see when she gets into the room is a naked Norman tied to the chair. Staring at him, Harley smiles and makes a flirtatious wave.

Harley: "Hi there, I'm Harley. Nice to meet you."

Harley jumps forward and sticks out her hand, but of course Norman was still tied up.

Norman: "I would shake your hand, but I'm all tied up right now."

Harley: "Well, it's not all bad. For me, anyway."

Harley giggles for a moment, soaking in the sights. Joker then made a sadistic smile and grabbed Harley by her twin-tailed hair, causing Harley to cry out in pain.

Joker: "Like ogling the hired help, cupcake? Well, stop! Before daddy has to punish you!"

Throwing Harley to the ground, Joker regained his composure and turned back to Norman. He didn't like seeing women get victimised like that, but one: Harley was The Joker's girlfriend, she can leave him if she wants. And two: it was none of Norman's business. He had managed to get on Joker's good side, he didn't need to ruin his own goals because of Harley Quinn.

Joker: "Sorry about that. She needs some more training."

Joker stared back at Harley with a disgusted expression before staring back at Norman. Harley's nose was bleeding after she was thrown to the ground so hard face first. She picked herself up and quietly left the room.

Joker: "I may like you now… What do I call you?"

Norman didn't want to use his real name. Not yet, anyway. It may attract too much attention to him at once. He may no longer have a future as Norman Blake, but now he has to become someone else. Something else.

Norman: "Call me Crimson."

Joker: "Ohhhh. Fancy name. Can't argue with it. Anyway, I may like you now, but I still need proof that you're the real deal before you join my crew. How about I give you a job to do and, if you pass, you're in."

The newly self-dubbed Crimson didn't like having to jump through hoops, but it seemed like the only way he was going to get into Joker's gang.

Crimson: "Okay. Fine… Before we continue, could I please have my clothes back?"

There was a short awkward silence between the two. Just nothing but quiet as the two stared at each other.

Joker: "…"

Crimson: "…"

Joker: "Can't we do it like this?"

Crimson: "No."

With a sigh, Joker went behind Crimson and untied him before throwing his clothes at him.

Joker: "Party pooper."

Joker waited for Crimson to get dressed back into his red shirt, leather jacket, and jeans with black boots. With Crimson now dressed, the two continued their conversation.

Crimson: "Now I feel better. What is this job you were talking about?"

Joker: "What? Oh, right. Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but when I got out of Arkham before, I found that some of my old businesses decided they didn't want to work with me anymore. So much for loyalty these days…"

Joker was smiling. But there was something about that smile. Was Joker angry, disappointed, happy?

Joker: "Getting to the point. One of my old businesses, Jack's Comedy Club, is a front for my guns. The manager, Frankie Alfonso, decided to sell out to Black Mask. With my guns!"

Joker leaned forward, making a twisted expression of anger at the thought that his guns were in the hands of a traitor.

Crimson: "So you don't have any guns here. What are you going to do if Sionis comes knocking at your door? Throw your wingtips at him?"

Crimson joked, even though his expression of seriousness didn't change. Joker made a slight chuckle before glaring at him.

Joker: "I make the jokes around here. Yes, I don't have any guns here. I need those guns before Black Mask gets them."

Crimson: "Okay, I can do that. How do I get the guns here?"

Joker: "Your problem. And don't bring them here. Head to the docks with the guns when you're done and we'll take care of the rest."

Crimson: "So I do this, and I'm in. That simple?"

Joker: "Scout's honour."

After his conversation with Joker, Crimson then started to walk through the warehouse to the exit. The men inside watched him with looks of shock and anger, the fact that Joker let him go after Crimson shot one of their own didn't go down well. Ignoring them, Crimson exited the warehouse. He entered as Norman Blake and now left as Crimson, a henchman in training for the Clown Prince of Crime.

Checking his gun, which Joker returned to him, he saw that he still had all his bullets. It showed to Crimson that for now, Joker needed him, and to stay alive he had to stay useful otherwise his career as a criminal would come to an end rather quickly.

Entering his car, Crimson drove off for Jack's Comedy Club.

Upon arriving to the club, Crimson watched the outside of the building. There was a line of people waiting to enter the club and there was a bouncer was guarding the door. Shooting his way in didn't seem like a winning option, not to mention, it would only result in the police showing up before he had a chance to escape with the guns.

The only option here was stealth. But that posed the question of how? If he couldn't go through the front door, then how?

Crimson's answer came when a waiter inside the club could be seen in the alleyway smoking a cigarette. A wry smile formed on Crimson's face as he just found his way in.

Getting out of the car, Crimson casually walked over to the alleyway. The police and any costumed vigilantes may be looking for him, so a low-profile was best. He snuck up on the waiter and wrapped his arms around his neck, choking him. Dragging him behind a dumpster so that no one could see them, Crimson strangled the waiter until he lost consciousness.

Crimson: "Time to get to work."

Taking the waiter's clothes, dumping him in the dumpster and then putting his uniform on, Crimson entered the kitchen through the side entrance. Inside, a Caucasian male with well-styled hair and wearing a three-piece suit went up to him. The name tag on his blazer said "Alfonso", so Crimson immediately assumed that the man was Frankie Alfonso, the man who double-crossed Joker.

Frankie: "Excuse me, who are you? Where's Mikey? His smoke break should have ended by now."

Thinking on his feet, Crimson came up with a quick excuse.

Crimson: "Sorry, pal. Mikey went home, he said he had an emergency. He called me to take his place. Name's Blake, by the way."

Frankie made an irritated expression. It didn't seem like he suspected a thing.

Frankie: "God damn it, Mikey! You coulda at least told me before you bail out… Okay, do you know how to serve out there?"

Crimson: "As much as the next guy."

Frankie pointed to a tray of various drinks. Martinis, Vodka, Wine, etc…

Frankie: "Get out there and serve those drinks to tables 2, 5, and 8. Jack is killing it out there, but the more drunk people get, the more they eat it up."

Crimson: "Yes, boss."

As much as Crimson didn't want to do this, he had to keep a low-profile until he found out where The Joker's guns were. Taking the tray of drinks, Crimson went into the main hall where chairs and tables all placed in rows in front of a stage where a lone man was standing there with a microphone.

Jack: "You know, what about this man in a bat costume? He pretends it's Halloween like every night! How does he get his toys, eh? It's like he has a lot of money… What would be funny, is that if you take off Batman's mask, it turns out he was Bruce Wayne!"

The crowd roars in raucous laughter as the comedian, Jack, tells his jokes. The entire thing made Crimson want to vomit. Loud places weren't his favourite and he remembered that he hadn't had a drink in the last couple of days. It was like he was coming down from the world's biggest hangover. He still handed out the drinks like he was instructed, wondering how he was going to find the guns.

In the kitchen, Frankie was on the phone, trying to call Mikey but he wasn't getting through.

Frankie: "I swear Mikey… When I see you again, I'm gonna cut ya nuts off and play golf with them!"

When he went outside to see if he could get a better signal, he heard a ringing from the dumpster next to him. Hanging up the phone and calling again, the sound could be heard again. Slowly walking over to the dumpster with a look of trepidation, he opened the dumpster to see a man knocked out in his boxers covered by a jacket, red shirt, and a pair of jeans. It was Mikey.

Frankie: "What the Hell?!"

Racing back into the kitchen, Frankie was about to shout, before he saw the TV. Jack Ryder was on the evening news with the image of a man fitting his new waiter's description, except the eyes.

Jack Ryder: "Norman Blake. Suspected in the murder of several prisoners during last night's riot, is considered armed and extremely dangerous…"

Frankie then became anxious. Why would a criminal come to his club? He was running a legitimate business… Unless he knew about the guns! But how? Frankie didn't really care, he wanted this guy gone! Permanently.

Back in the main hall, Crimson noticed that men wearing black suits and wearing communication earpieces were beginning to move. His cover was blown. They knew he wasn't one of the staff and they were about to show how displeased they can be about it.

Two of them approached Crimson after he had finished handling out the drinks. One came behind him, the other in front of him.

"Excuse me, sir. Come with us. Now."

The two men spoke sharply.

Crimson: "Okay, boys. Let's just…"

Without a wasted motion, Crimson whacked the tray around the head of the man behind him, knocking him down. The second man then tried to pull out his gun, but his arm was grabbed and twisted by Crimson. The patrons of the Comedy Club began to notice the fighting and moved away, some of them making murmurs of confusing and worry. Others encouraged the fighting.

The comedian on stage, Jack, didn't like that he was losing his audience to a random fight.

Jack: "What's going on?! Are we in a comedy club or a bar?!"

After breaking the man's arm, Crimson grabbed and violently twisted the security guard's neck, breaking it. This was when people began to start screaming and running.

Jack: "That's it! You cost me a night's salary!"

Jack pulled out a gun from his blazer, but he was beaten to the draw when Crimson pulled out his gun and fired, gunning the comedian down. He also shot the first security guard that he knocked down with the tray who tried to go for his own gun. Picking it up, Crimson cocked his two guns, ready for action.

That was when more men wearing jackets and tracksuit bottoms came running out of the kitchen, carrying automatic sub-machine guns. Diving to avoid the many pellets that now filled the air, Crimson took cover behind one of the tables, flipping it on its side to shield himself as the automatic fire tore the club apart. Taking a chance, Crimson dived through the air, unloading fire and fury onto his attackers. Two of the gunmen were hit and killed by the gunfire by the time Crimson landed and got behind another table. More and more men then came into the hall only for Crimson to lean out of cover and shoot more of them dead. Crimson again came out of cover, killing more of the enemy gunmen. The feeling of regret surfaced in Crimson, as he remembered how life used to be. Delivering items around Gotham, a quiet life with his girlfriend, blissful reunions with family members. He never asked for any of this nonsense, to be thrust into this life.

Thinking that the guns were likely gonna be halfway across Gotham by now, he began to get annoyed with being pinned down and he did want most sane men wouldn't. He charged towards the gunmen rapidly pulling the triggers of his dual guns. Diving through the air, he prayed that when he landed, he wouldn't get shot in the head. The tactic somehow worked as he landed on the ground and the gunmen fell to the ground with bullets wounds, allowing the blood to flow onto the ground. The entire club had been shredded by gunfire and bodies were everywhere.

With his guns empty, he tossed them away and picked up an automatic from one of Frankie's men. He began to wonder if Frankie had left yet and with the guns…

Frankie had no desire to get into a gunfight. He had a feeling that this guy was after the guns and he didn't want to fail Black Mask, so he ran into the back of the club where a garage was based. There was a truck waiting there. Getting into the cab, Frankie tried to start the car, but it stalled.

Frankie: "Come on! Start, Goddamn it!"

Frankie frantically tried to get the car to start, but just as the car showed signs of life…

Crimson: "Thanks for waiting, Frankie."

Frankie gasped in horror as he was yanked from the safety of the truck cab and thrown against the wall. Staring down the dark barrel of a gun, Frankie's bladder restraint failed him as a puddle of liquid was formed at his feet.

Crimson: "Thanks for keeping the guns safe. I really appreciate it."

Frankie: "L-Look, don't you realise what you're doing?! Those guns are for…"

Crimson: "Roman Sionis. I know. I also know that you're a backstabbing traitor who stole these guns from the Joker."

Frankie's expression became one of shock as he realised it. The man in front of him was working for his old boss, The Joker.

Frankie: "Hold on. You're working for Joker? You're insane! That guy's a psycho! I got out and signed up with Black Mask because he knows how to run a empire. Joker doesn't care what happens to guys like you and me! He just wants to kill people."

Frankie tried to reason with Crimson. Trying to buy sand for the hourglass.

Frankie: "Come with me and I'll get you work for Black Mask. I'm sure that he will need guys like you to help him with his empire. Actual work. You'll be rolling in money and action. How about it?"

However, Crimson wasn't selling any.

 _BRATATATA!_

A short squeeze of the trigger turned Frankie's head into a bloody mess. His body went limp as the life poured from his body and he fell into that puddle he created earlier.

Crimson: "No thanks."

Crimson took a moment to take a look at the back of the truck. Inside were many crates. Upon opening one, his crimson eyes widened as the crate will full of what appeared to be military-grade hardware. Assault rifles and Explosives just to name a couple. The Joker could arm a small army with this arsenal. This would certainly get him enough favour with the Clown Prince of Crime and he would deal Sionis a bit of damage. The thought of Black Mask throwing around his furniture amused Crimson as he closed the back of the truck.

Knowing it would be a matter of time before the police show up, Crimson opened the garage door and entered the cab of the truck before driving it into the street. For a brief moment, he remembered his past life as a delivery driver, as that was pretty much what he was doing now. Delivering weapons to a psychotic clown.

As Crimson drove onto the street, someone was watching on the rooftop outside. Narrowing his eyes, having found his target, he spoke.

Avenger: "Blake."

Having received word that there was a shootout at Jack's Comedy Club, Avenger came here as quickly as possible only to see Crimson leaving the garage. Running across the rooftops, Avenger followed Crimson. With luck, he should lead him to The Joker.

Without incident, Crimson successfully drove the truck into Gotham's docks where The Joker asked him to deliver them.

Crimson: "Why would Joker want me to deliver the guns here of all places?"

Asking himself that question, Crimson shook the thought away as it didn't matter. This was the first step to getting to Sionis, so for now, doing what The Joker wants is necessary.

Up ahead, Crimson saw a familiar face with a bruised nose. Harley, wearing an construction helmet, was waving two red light sticks in the air, trying to get his attention. Heading towards her, Crimson slowly drove the truck into position.

Harley: "That's right. Left a bit. Then right a bit."

Following her instructions, however ridiculous it was, and parked the truck.

Crimson: "Was that really necessary?"

Harley: "What? I don't get to do this often. I didn't actually think you were gonna show up."

Crimson: "Then why are you here?"

Harley: "In case you showed up, geez Louise!"

Harley crossed her arms as she went to the back of the truck, jumped on, and inspected the crates that were in the back.

Harley: "Wowee! Check out the merchandise back here! You could bulldoze a battleship with these."

Crimson: "I guess. Will the boss be happy about this?"

Harley turned around and bent down with her hands on her hips, staring down at Crimson with a quizzical look.

Harley: "Hey. Why do you want to work for my puddin' anyways? You don't seem as stupid as the other dumbos."

Crimson: "I have my reasons."

Harley: "Are you trying to play hard to get? Some girls don't find that attractive, y'know?"

Crimson: "I. Have. My reasons."

Crimson insisted as he narrowed his eyes at Harley, causing her to sigh in disappointment.

Harley: "Alright, alright, have ya stupid reasons."

While that was going on, Harley's men were being taken down one by one by an unseen assailant…

Crimson: "Harley?"

Harley: "Hmmm? What'a ya want, Crimsly?"

Crimson didn't know if Harley was crazy or just stupid. But, there was one thing he had to know.

Crimson: "What is Joker like? I prefer to know if the guy I'm working for is gonna shoot me later."

Harley began to remember all the times that she had with Joker. Some were good and most were bad. It was only good if Joker wanted something, but at the end of the day, she was always second place to everything else.

Turning her back to Crimson, Harley spoke.

Harley: "Well… Have you ever fell in love with someone before?"

Crimson: "I don't know. The last girlfriend I had was sweet and kind, but never understood me."

Harley: "I kinda feel that way too."

Harley turned back to face Crimson, showing that she was trying to keep it together, but was upset.

Harley: "The Joker is a man who loves himself. He hates life, thinks of it as some sick joke. So he tries to show everyone else his vision. He's an admirable man."

Crimson: "You don't look or sound like you see him that way."

Crimson leaned against the truck listening to Harley speak. For some reason, it felt like the only normal thing he did since Chinatown. Just feeling the cold wind blow and listening to the girlfriend of a psycho clown… Normal.

Harley: "He's sweet. In his own way. But, I know he's not the one for me. But, yet I can't stop myself from coming back to him, even if I resist, he does something that makes me fall in love all over again."

Crimson listened to Harley's story closely. Getting close with Harley could get him closer to The Joker which could help him in the long run. Although as selfish as he knew he was being, even he agreed that this kind of relationship wasn't healthy for anyone.

Crimson: "Doesn't sound right to me. I don't want to judge you or Joker, I don't have that right, but aren't you getting the short end of the stick here?"

Harley: "I know."

Harley wanted to stop talking. Was she that pathetic that she was talking about her problems to a man she never met before tonight? She knocked him out and then saw him naked tied to a chair, for crying out loud.

Harley: "Okay, let's get these guns moving!"

Her energy returned as she started calling, but no one responded.

Crimson: "Umm, Harley? Where are your guys?"

Harley: "Usually by now, they're knocked out and then some superhero comes out of nowhere to save the day."

Avenger: "Wow, I never knew it was that predictable."

Avenger was standing there, holding the last of Harley's men by his shirt collar. Dropping him to the ground, Avenger stepped forward with a resolute look.

Avenger: "I'm shutting you down."


	3. Chapter 3: Paint The Town Red

**Chapter 3: Paint the Town Red.**

It was after dark in Gotham. A time when the city's inner darkness tends to come out to prey against those who represent the good. Twilight had long crawled over the sky, blanketing the city with a sense of foreboding. At night, the city of Gotham became a cruel monster.

Tonight a man transformed by the darkness the city had to offer, Norman Blake now the newly dubbed Crimson, was aiming an automatic sub-machine directly at the head of Avenger who was standing away from them, having knocked out Harley Quinn's men.

Norman Blake, in an attempt to earn The Joker's favour, took a job to raid Jack's Comedy Club. A front for weapons trafficking that previously was owned by Joker until the manager, Frankie Alfonso, sold out to Joker's rival, Roman Sionis; The Black Mask. Crimson raided the club and killed Frankie and his men and stole back the military-grade hardware that The Joker wanted to arm his men with. However Avenger was on the lookout for Crimson, knowing he would side with The Joker to get revenge on Sionis.

And now here they were. At the Gotham Docks.

Crimson's finger rested uneasily on the trigger. Avenger met Crimson's gaze with his own. Harley Quinn was tapping on her phone, playing a game of candy crush…

Harley: "Annnnnd… We're back!"

Harley put her phone in her pocket as both Crimson and Avenger stared at her in confusion.

Crimson: "… What was that?"

Harley: "Oh, nothing, nothing…"

Crimson shook his head and looked back to Avenger, not lowering his guard for a second.

Avenger: "Blake, put the gun down."

Harley raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

Harley: "Blake? Hey, Crimson, do you know this guy? What's he talking about?"

Crimson: "I don't know this guy, but I heard of him. This is supposed to be a new hero calling himself Avenger. Rumour has it that he's gone head to head against the Batman and won."

Harley's jaw dropped so low, it almost came off her face.

Harley: "This kid kicked the Bat's ass?"

Avenger took a step forward, only for Crimson to fire a warning shot near Avenger's foot.

Crimson: "Look, kid. Turn around and walk away. You want no part of this."

Avenger: "Crimson. Is that your alias now? You're really doing this?"

Avenger spoke as if he was pleading to Crimson, a tone that he didn't appreciate nor want.

Crimson: "You talk like you know me. Don't talk about things you don't understand, kid."

Avenger: "I understand more than you know, Norman Blake."

Harley sniggered a bit.

Harley: "Norman? Is that really your name?"

Crimson sighed as he maintained his grip on his gun.

Crimson: "What's your point, Avenger?"

Avenger: "I know what happened, Blake. Why you want to kill Roman Sionis. He took everything from you. Killed your family, your girlfriend. That's why you want revenge against Sionis, you want to kill him for what he's done."

Harley made a sympathetic look at Crimson.

Harley: "Hey, Crimsly. That true? That why you wanna join us?"

Crimson didn't want to take his eyes of Avenger. He knew that the second he did, he would be knocked out in a matter of seconds and he would wake up in Arkham Asylum. That was how things seemed to work in Gotham, for the crazy people at least, which was probably the category he had fallen into.

Crimson: "You're right. I do want to kill Sionis. And I'm going to."

Avenger: "By joining a gang war that would consume the city? Do you know how many will die just so you can get to Sionis? Are you willing to do to others what was done to you?"

Crimson had to ask himself that question ever since he made the decision to kill Sionis. How far was he willing to go for revenge? How many will he have to kill to reach Sionis? What will he have to do?

Crimson: "If I have to, then yes."

Avenger closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment.

Avenger: "I first thought of you as the victim. A result of how this city can change people. Losing everything can break a man, and it has surely broken you."

Avenger locked his eyes on Crimson.

Avenger: "I can't let you do this. I won't let you crave a bloody path through Gotham."

Crimson knew that Avenger was gonna do whatever it took to stop both him and Harley from escaping with the guns. But, those guns were his ticket to gaining the support he needed to take on Black Mask's army. He had to ensure those guns made it to Joker.

Crimson: "Harley. Get in the truck."

Harley: "Huh? What are ya talking about?"

Crimson: "Get in the truck and drive off."

Harley: "But, what about you? If I take the truck, you'll be stuck here. Why don't you just shoot him and we'll both leave?"

 _BRATATATATATA!_

Crimson opened fire on Avenger who dived away, dodging bullets like raindrops in a storm. Taking cover behind a shipping container from Crimson's fire, Avenger went into hiding.

Crimson: "That's why. Now if we leave together, he'll follow us to the hideout. Get the guns out of here and I'll catch up."

It wasn't often that a man would be willing to be the diversion. Normally she is the one playing the diversion while the man gets away. It was a little surprising to Harley.

Harley: "Alright, I'll go."

Harley got inside the cab of the truck, starting the engine.

Harley: "Don't get yourself in Arkham, ya hear! Mistah J has plans for you."

That was what Harley said as she drove away. Crimson hoped that he would stay free long enough to find out what these plans were.

That was when Avenger made his move. Diving out of cover, Gotham's Guardian of Vengeance used his grapnel gun to fire a hook onto the truck, intending to follow Harley, but Crimson opened fire on Avenger, forcing him to abandon any thought of following Harley. Falling back to the ground, Avenger took cover once again as machine gun fire followed him.

Avenger: "Blake, it doesn't have to be this way. Tell me where Joker is, so I can put an end to this gang war!"

Avenger was still trying to reason with Crimson, but usually a man with the advantage won't take an offer from the one hiding.

Crimson: "You're wasting your breath. If you think I'm giving my only shot at Sionis, then you better wake up!"

Avenger: "You wake up! This won't bring your family back. Besides, what happens if you do kill Black Mask, what then? Stay as The Joker's boy? Spend your life on the run?"

Crimson: "I honestly don't know and I honestly don't care. I want Sionis dead at my feet and if I have to go through you to get there, then I will."

 _BRATATATATATA!_

Crimson found where Avenger was hiding and again opened fire on him. Avenger jumped out of the way of the incoming pellets, landing in the open. Right in the red sights of Crimson.

Crimson: "Goodbye."

 _CLICK…_

The gun was empty.

Avenger: "You're out of bullets. Now it's my turn."

Crimson threw the empty machine gun away in frustration and put his hands up to fight. Avenger ran towards Crimson who threw a punch but missed the smaller and more agile Avenger, who retaliated with a bone jarring blow to the ribs and a swift kick to the back of the head. Trying to fight back was pointless and futile, Avenger was like lightning in the way he moved and landed his shots which consisted of more precise strikes than just the head or stomach, like the side of the knee or above the elbow. But, Crimson had established that he wasn't really that smart in his choices thus far and paid the price for it.

Crimson felt his body fail him. It was painful just to stand on his own feet. It was like being a tree getting chopped down a piece at a time. He slowly started limping backwards while Avenger approached, ready to deliver a finishing blow.

Avenger: "Stop resisting, it'll only get worse. Tell me where The Joker is hiding and this can end."

Crimson: "What? So you can take me to prison while you take down Joker and Sionis?"

Avenger: "There's no helping that, Blake. You've murdered people. You willingly sold your soul for revenge. You have to pay for that. But, I can make sure that Sionis pays for his crimes by going to prison."

Crimson's expression became one of pure and unrestrained rage.

Crimson: "Prison?! He just broke out of prison and is out walking around like he owns this city! I don't know why you have such faith in this legal system, but it's a load of crap! The powerful will always find a way to escape responsibility. This world needs men that have to make that hard call to kill those who are irredeemable! You and Batman aren't gonna do it. So people like me have to do it!"

Avenger shook his head, maintaining his calm and composure.

Avenger: "Not like this. By doing this, you'll only prove that humanity is nothing but rage and vengeance. We have to be better than that if we hope to make those who commit crimes like the one Sionis did to you truly pay."

Crimson: "You're living in a fantasy world if you really think that's gonna work…"

Crimson noticed that he backed into a group of drum cans. Looking back at them, they were filled with flammable and explosive liquid. It gave him an idea… He was still wearing the waiter's outfit from before when he tried to sneak into Jack's Comedy Club. Since that waiter was a smoker, he had to have a lighter or matches on him, which luckily for Crimson, lied a lighter in his trouser pocket.

Avenger: "There's nowhere to run, Blake. I've hit enough nerves in your leg to the point you can't run anyway. Just give up and tell me where The Joker is."

Crimson: "Sure."

Crimson then pushed down one of the drum cans, knocking the small cap on top of can open. The liquid began to pour out over the concrete, staining the once grey colour to a dark black. Avenger realised what Crimson was up to once he saw the lit lighter in his hand.

Crimson: "You'll find him in Hell!"

Tossing the lighter into the fluid, fire burst up from the black liquid, separating both Crimson and Avenger. Quickly, the flames followed the trail of darkness to its origin, surrounding the drum cans in a furious blaze. With haste, Crimson limped away as the flames engulfed the drum cans filled with flammable and explosive liquid…

 _KABOOM!_

An small explosion blew Avenger back as well as the nearby shipping crates. Smoke rose up from the area without restrain as the embers floated around into the harbour.

Avenger quickly checked the water. In the state that Crimson was in, he couldn't have gotten away on foot so quickly. The only he could have escaped is via the water. Pulling a waterproof flashlight from his utility belt, Avenger dived into the dark waters of Gotham's harbour.

Holding his breath and, using the flashlight to guide him, Avenger looked around. Checked every nook and cranny that he could tolerate to look. Upon resurfacing, he looked around only to see that Crimson was long gone.

Avenger: "Damn it!"

 **Black Mask's Penthouse**

Black Mask: "What did you say?"

That wasn't a question, more of a sharp and silent fury that came from the lips of Roman Sionis. The Black Mask himself was sitting in a large office room that overlooked the city of Gotham, he could oversee the city that he, in his own head, should rightfully own.

In front of the crime lord was a bespectacled man wearing a two-piece suit.

Assistant: "Well, Mr Sionis, the shipment of guns you were expecting from Frankie Alfonso was hijacked. Apparently, The Joker's guys raided the club and stole the shipment."

Black Mask stood up from his table that was right next to a window. He walked around the office room as him and his bodyguards watched. Sionis was well-known for his sadistic pleasures in torturing others and his temper, and losing a shipment of military grade weapons was not something he would be pleased to discover.

Black Mask: "That's funny. Given that The Joker had no guns!"

Sionis grabbed one of his men and kneed him in the stomach, forcing him down to his knees before punching him to the ground. Regaining his composure, Sionis turned back to his assistant with the clipboard.

Black Mask: "So tell me. How can a man that had no guns burst into one of my clubs, steal from me, and kill my men without guns?"

Assistant: "Well, the entire club was shot up and our guys were all dead. Even Frankie. This apparently was done by just one man."

Black Mask: "You expect me to believe that one guy came into my business, killed all my guys, and stole my guys all by himself?"

Assistant: "Yes, Mr Sionis."

Sionis was like a wild animal when he wanted to be. Or he could be the silent manipulator. The look he gave everyone in the room was a sign of both.

Black Mask: "I want The Joker found and dead. Make it happen."

 **?**

Out of the waters of the Gotham harbour, Crimson emerged from the darkness and limped his way into Gotham's streets.

However, something seemed to change about the city around him. Violent shapes moving around shrouded in flame, connecting together like an ugly jigsaw puzzle. The death-rattle of machine guns and toxic smoke filled the air.

It was the apocalypse, rapture, and armageddon all rolled into one.

Crimson could not believe what he saw. The world has transformed. The way back was replaced with burning debris.

The only way through was forward.

Gwen: "Norman. I really don't want to go."

A familiar face appeared with a ghostly voice and presence. She was there, but not there. Hugging herself for comfort, she looked to the streets with fear and anxiety.

Norman: "You could have cancelled. Turned around. But, you knew better, didn't you?"

Crimson was asking himself that question. It was as if he split into two and they hated the other for what had been done. Unable to turn back, Crimson limped forward through the burning, familiar, yet unfamiliar streets.

Gwen: "Norman, honey. When are we gonna leave this city? It's just not safe."

The woman again made an appearance. This time, holes in her chest shined red like rubies.

Norman: "She's dead and not coming back. They're all dead."

Norman walked eerily behind Crimson as if he was whispering in his ear the whole time.

Somewhere in this blazing inferno, children were crying out.

Harrison & Henley: "M-Mommy!"

Almost as quickly as the cries started, they were silenced.

Catherine: "No! Harrison! Henley! No!"

The cries of a woman holding her two infant children in her arms could be heard and seen directly in front of Crimson. Before long, the flames consumed their flesh leaving nothing but charred remains of a mother holding her children in her arms.

Norman's Father: "Run, Norman! Get away from here!"

Crimson wanted to run. Get away from this place as fast as he could.

Behind him, the Black Masked Grim Reaper was there.

Norman: "Murderer! You killed them!"

Crimson found himself standing in front of a man wearing a white sports suit and his face was black. Like a skull. His face grimaced in a rage as he lifted up a Glock model handgun and aimed it at the masked man…

 _BANG!_

Crimson's eyes snapped open, awaking in familiar surroundings. His head and body felt ached, being two sizes too small for his brain and flesh.

He was back in his apartment in the Narrows. He didn't know how or even remember getting there, but he was there.

Crimson: "What kind of dream was that? Was that Hell?"

Crimson couldn't understand how his own brain worked. So much had changed in the span of a few months, he had just as much trouble working himself out as he did others. This wasn't the first time that Crimson had experienced nightmares every night, but that was the worst one yet.

All he knew right now was that he was only in his boxers and his clothes had been thrown on the floor next to his bed. They were soaking wet. The only thing Crimson could figure out is that he must have been fished out of the Gotham harbour and, whoever did it, brought him home and undressed him.

Crimson: "How did I get here? Who brought me here?"

Crimson felt his aching head and there was something there attached to his forehead. A red and black checkered sticky post-it note.

-Watch the tape. HQ.-

Crimson: "HQ? Harley Quinn? She brought me here? I thought she took the guns to Joker. Thanks, but she better not have screwed up!"

Crimson was grateful, but annoyed that Harley could have endangered the job by looking for him. There was no way she could have dropped the guns off and then went looking for him. The fight with Avenger wasn't that long, but was seriously one-sided, Crimson made a mental note to avoid fighting him hand-to-hand. Those guns were his only route to joining Joker and killing Sionis.

And what tape?

Going into the decaying and condemned living room, there was a tape on his chair that said "Play me." There was also a new TV in his living room that replaced the one he smashed before.

Crimson: "Did Harley really set this up?"

Putting the tape into the video cassette player, the TV switched on. It was Harley… More like the camera was viewing down her low-cut top as she fiddled with the camera.

Harley: "Hello? Is this thing on?"

After getting the camera centred in a room that really resembled Crimson's living room… It was his living room. Harley sat in the chair, although she was a bit disgusted by the state of the room.

Harley: "Sheesh! This place is a wreck! How can you sleep in a place like this, Crimsly?"

Crimson narrowed his eyes. It wasn't easy finding a new place to live after losing your house. Condemned buildings aren't really maintainable.

Harley: "Anyway, I thought I'd leave you a video message to explain what's going on. I found ya in the Gotham harbour passed out like a light. Before ya get all cranky, don't worry, I got the guns to Mistah J safe and sound. I got you and then delivered the guns and brought ya home."

Crimson made a sigh of relief as Harley said that. That means they escaped from Avenger with the guns. Which means…

Harley: "Speaking of Mistah J, he seemed quite impressed that you pulled it off and asked if you can come see him at the warehouse later. I think he might have something for ya that you might want."

Harley then began to fidget for a bit, as if she had something to say and didn't know how to say it.

Harley: "Also, I want to thank you. It's not often that someone covers for me and fights the superhero while I escape. I know ya only wanted the job to succeed, but it was still sweet of you. Don't worry, I won't tell Mistah J about ya reasons for joining. That'll be our little secret, Norman. Hehe, I can't believe ya name's Norman."

Crimson felt his eye twitch a little. Harley then began to stand up from the chair.

Harley: "Okay then, I'd better wrap this up before puddin' wonders where I am. He can get really jealous, ya see."

Crimson did know. When he first met Harley, he was strapped naked to a chair. She was clearly admiring him until Joker slammed her face into concrete.

Before the video ended, Harley bent down towards the camera, giving it a close up of her face. She then blew a kiss at the camera, then the video stopped.

Crimson: "Women."

He felt bad for Harley, but he wasn't gonna let her get in the way.

His only target was Sionis.

 **Rivers Attorney at Law**

Riley: "Is that so, Miss Angelo? Then I'm quite sure that you have a case here."

The woman sitting on front of Riley almost leaped out of her seat, staring at Riley with an expression of shock.

Miss Angelo: "Really!? You'll help me? Oh, thank God! Every other firm didn't even think I had a shot."

Riley: "Most firms benefit if they see an easy to win case, Miss Angelo. But, I can tell you that harassment in the workplace should be fought against. I'll help you out."

Mrs Angelo: "Thank you so much!"

The woman with tanned skin and blond highlights in her brunette hair expressed tears of joy…

Miss Angelo: "Here. Take this. I would use it myself, but I don't have a plus one."

Riley's eyes widened as he laid eyes on the gift…

This was Riley Rivers' day job. When he wasn't prowling the streets of Gotham as the Avenger, he was an attorney, upholding the law in the courts.

Graduating Summa Cum Laude at Gotham's University of Law, Riley initially worked for a law firm under Kieran Troy, the father of his half-brother, Rick. However, when Kieran was temporary disbarred from the practise, Riley went on to start his own law firm. More often that not, Riley does get work dealing with civil rights cases, although he has dealt with higher-tier cases like murder.

When Riley closes the firm for the day, he often retreats to the gym area in the back where he will often train his body to face the next threat.

At the moment, Riley was back to square one. Crimson had escaped and now, Joker had enough weapons to start a violent gang war with Black Mask. Things had officially gone from bad to worse. So far, Crimson was Riley's only connection to The Joker, but he had no clue where to look for him or Roman Sionis.

This wasn't a good situation.

 _KNOCK KNOCK._

A knock at the door could be heard at the entrance into the firm building. Usually only one person comes to the building after closing time.

Cassandra: "Riley."

Cassandra Cain, otherwise known as Crow. A girl of Asian-American decent. Riley and her met during the events of Silent War and teamed together in battle. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, she is equal to Riley himself, although while Cassandra can interpret body language and strike at a person weak spots, Riley was trained to systematically cripple his opponent with nerve strikes and can keep up with even the world's best martial artists.

Riley: "Welcome, Cassandra. Came here to spar with me?"

Cassandra nodded. While she had no problems understanding language, speaking it was a different story.

Cassandra got changed in a black sports top, shorts and boots with a pair of MMA style gloves. They stood across from each other on a training mat that took up a quarter of the spacious room.

Riley: "Shall we begin?"

Cassandra again nodded and the two began to trade blows.

Cassandra: "Last night…"

Riley: "Yeah. I ran into Blake. I underestimated him, so he and Harley Quinn got away."

Cassandra: "Need… Help?"

Riley: "Not yet. Batman has his eyes on you and the others, we don't need him trying to shut you guys down before he gives the green light. As much as I don't like it."

Following the events of Silent War, Batman allowed Riley to train Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown, and Harper Row as vigilantes. However, he wanted to sign off on their performance before allowing them to go out on their own. Riley feared that Batman may take matters into his own hands if they tried to fight crime without his green light. Harper and Stephanie have their own lives, so they have things to do anyway. Cassandra recently went into a privately-run school in Gotham, of course, funded by Wayne Enterprises. But, she often comes to train with Riley often.

Cassandra: "I don't… Like leaving you… On your own."

Riley: "I'll be fine. Just have to stop those two psychos before it's too late."

 **Night**

Now that it was nighttime in Gotham, the evil that slept below the city rose to the surface. Now that Angels rest, Devils rise.

Many of the residents in this Godforsaken city ran for shelter as if there was no tomorrow, while a few brave souls dared to walk the streets, although they may or may not find themselves victims. The night also brought out those willing to fight against this evil, but this isn't a story about the hero or even the villain.

Crimson drove his way to The abandoned Jester Fun house. The Joker's current hideout. Hopefully this time, he won't get have to take someone at gunpoint to get in or find himself tied to a chair.

He just walked playing it bogart. The Joker's men didn't like Crimson that much. Shooting one of them dead aside, it was the fact that Crimson in the span of a single night seemed to earn The Joker's respect, something that only a handful of people got. Even his own girlfriend got less respect than most.

Entering Joker's throne room, he found Joker sitting on the throne dressed in kingly robes with a crown on his head and a sceptre in his hand. A king of an empty room.

Joker: "Who is thee who hath entered my court?"

Crimson: "… Thou humble servant, my king."

Sarcastically, Crimson made a curtsy bow to Joker.

Joker: "Hahaha! Now that's quite funny, Crimson. You get my sense of humour."

Joker stood up from his throne and slowly made his way towards his latest man.

Joker: "I was rather impressed by your talent. You, singlehandedly, walked into a room filled with gun-toting murderers and you killed them all and stole all my lovely guns back under the nose of Roman! It takes a real go-getter to pull something like that off."

The Clown King rose his spectre in the air. Crimson played along with The Joker's game, bowing to him. Joker then tapped his sceptre on both of Crimson's shoulders.

Joker: "With the power vested in me and this sceptre…"

Joker stared at the sceptre in his hand before squeezing it, making a squeak. Making a sneer at the toy, he tossed it behind him and made a slight chuckle.

Joker: "Well, by the power vested in me, you shall become my knight. My go-to-guy for wanting people dead."

Crimson stood up from his bowing position. As much as he was pleased to be on The Joker's good side, he wasn't willing to jump through hoops.

Crimson: "Hold on. When do I get to shoot Sionis in the head?"

Joker: "Ooooh. So eager to start some chaos. Okay, I have the thing for you, if you're willing."

Crimson: "I'm listening."

As much as he didn't want to jump through hoops, he still didn't want to risk upsetting Joker. He needed him to get to Sionis.

Joker: "Well, I heard an interesting piece of news about our mutual friend, Roman. Have you heard of the Frank Miller Hotel?"

Crimson: "Of course. It's one of the best hotels and restaurants in town. Everyone who's anyone has eaten there."

Joker: "Yeah, but never order the cob salad. It's dreadful."

Joker remembered his own experience at the hotel and shuddered.

Joker: "Anyway, apparently Sionis frequents the place and he even went there last night. Too bad he never choked on the cob salad."

Crimson: "What about tonight? Is he going to show up?"

Joker: "He's there now."

Crimson then turned around and walked out of the room. If Sionis was in this restaurant now, then it would be simple just to go in there and shoot him in the head. But, Joker called out to Crimson.

Joker: "Oh, Crimson. If you're going to go kill people, then be sure to take some guys with you. Sionis likely won't be alone. Oh, and tell Harley to come in here."

After listening to Joker, Crimson started to walk through the warehouse. The fact that no one respected him was now a bother. Roman Sionis would never go out in public without protection, and on that note, a thought ate away at the back of Crimson's mind. Why would Sionis go to a restaurant just days after he broke out of Blackgate? But, this thought was pushed back to the darkest corners of Crimson's mind. He was wasting time thinking about it.

Walking into a room filled with Joker's men who were playing games like cards and video, Crimson caught the attention of the boys.

Crimson: "Hey!"

The men in the room looked at Crimson with looks of scorn.

Crimson: "I can see you watching me. You all don't like me because I shot your nameless pal. You don't like me because I came in and made a deal with your boss. Well, here's your opportunity to do something about it."

This time round, Crimson had no gun. And he was surrounded by maybe some of the most dangerous people he would see in his lifetime. It seemed like suicide. But this was the way of the jungle that was Gotham's underground. Respect isn't earned. It's taken.

The biggest lot of the bunch stepped up to Crimson, towering over him.

Big Louis: "You have some real nerve stepping up to us after what you did. You think you can come in here and give us the business? You're gonna get yourself planted into the ground. Courtesy of Big Louis."

Translation: you're gonna get dead.

Crimson: "Why don't you try it then?"

A crowd began to form around the two. A fight was about to happen in front of them and bets were being made. Most betted on Louis, some betted on Crimson.

Above them on a railing, Harley was watching, a clearly interested party.

Crimson and Louis removed their shirts, ready to fight. Clearly Louis was the more muscular and bigger of the two, but when you deal with a man with nothing to lose, an almost supernatural power took hold.

Louis pulled his arm back and thrust it at Crimson, hitting him in the chest. Following up, Louis hit him across the head. The fight didn't go down well as Crimson began to think he might have made a mistake. Fighting a bigger and stronger guy wasn't the best option, but Crimson had ran out of good ideas a long time ago. Fighting back, Crimson started to land blows to the body, but the robust body of Louis absorbed the blows like nothing. Louis began to batter Crimson like a tiny child, much to the amusement to the others. With a laugh, Louis picked up the smaller man by his neck and squeezed.

Harley wasn't sure if she should do something to intervene. The boys wanted Crimson's head and he clearly knew it. She decided that Crimson should get himself out of this one if he was really a big tough guy, then he should have no problem.

Held between the hands of Louis and the crowd around chanting for his head, Crimson finally had enough. He wasn't gonna be choked to death by some gang member when he was so close to getting what he wanted since Chinatown.

Swinging his legs, he booted the stomach of Louis with both feet. Initially, Louis didn't look like he felt pain, but the second kick caused some pain for the big man, the third time caused his grip to vanish. Remembering his fight with Avenger, how his leg was in pain after being kicked above the knee, Crimson decided to try a similar tactic: chop down this massive tree of a man. Kicking the legs of the big man, Louis had trouble standing. Trying to chase his prey, Louis was dropkicked in the legs by Crimson which dropped the big guy in his face. The boys couldn't help but fall into silence as the biggest among them had fallen down.

Standing over Big Louis who was on his stomach, Crimson began pounding the back of Louis' head with his fist until he could no longer respond. Then true silence fell.

A battered, yet victorious Crimson stood over the big dog of the gang. An enforcer of sorts. Just like in the jungle or a pack of dogs, if the alpha has been taken down, whoever took them down is the new alpha.

Crimson stood tall in the centre of a sea of proverbial dogs, their new alpha.

Harley couldn't help but wolf-whistle and then cheer.

Harley: "Go, Crimsly! You pound that bozo!"

Although somewhat flattered by Harley's support, Crimson remembered that there was business to take care of.

Crimson: "Harley. The Joker asked me to tell you to go see him."

Harley: "Huh? Mistah J wants to see me? Oh well, I guess duty calls. See ya, Crimsly!"

Harley skipped away across the railings, probably towards where her puddin' was.

With the attention back on him, Crimson outstretched his arms as if he was reaching out to the men around him.

Crimson: "Now, who wants to paint the town red with the Black Mask's blood?"

 **Frank Miller Hotel**

At the Frank Miller Hotel, a who's who of people often ate there on a daily basis. The wealth of Gotham piled into a single location.

Tonight, a new couple went into this grandiose place. Riley Rivers, dressed in a tuxedo, and Lauren Winters, dressed in a red dress and a handbag on her arm.

Lauren: "Riley, you still haven't told me how you managed to get a reservation to this place!"

Lauren had been asking Riley since they both met up after covertly dressed up for the occasion and snuck out of their respective parents' houses to meet up for this dinner. Both had told their parents that they weren't hungry and went to bed early, making sure that they went to be early and waiting for parents to check before leaving.

Riley: "Miss Angelo, my latest client, gave it to me as a gift."

Riley held up a pass which was written in formal and gold writing. A pass that allowed one to use a special table where you would get your own waiter for the evening.

Lauren: "Are you sure you should have taken it? That pass looks like it cost a fortune."

Lauren sounded a little unsure if this was good or not. Riley shook his head with a bitter smile.

Riley: "Not really. I did refuse, but she was rather insistent. Besides, this is the first time we've gone on an actual date since we became a couple."

Lauren made a smirk at Riley.

Lauren: "Riley, what would you call an actual date?"

Riley thought about it for a second before giving his answer.

Riley: "Two people just being together… I see what you're saying, Lauren. It's just that maybe for once, we should have a nice time for ourselves."

Lauren: "But, shouldn't you be… Well, you know."

Riley: "I know. But, I just don't want to forget about you, Lauren. I don't want you to feel like I'm just doing what I do and not considering you."

Lauren didn't know whether to kiss or slap Riley. She didn't want him to put her before Gotham, as flattering and nice it was to be high on his list of priorities, but with Batman out of Gotham, the city depended on Avenger to keep the city safe, especially with The Joker and Black Mask loose.

Lauren: "I know you mean well. But, please, remember that people rely on you."

Riley cast his eyes downward. Maybe he did think too much of himself and his relationship with Lauren before what needed to be done in Gotham. But, he didn't want to ignore Lauren who has also dealt with hardship as well. Lauren understood that Riley's heart was in this, so she made an apologetic expression.

Lauren: "I'm sorry, Riley. I just don't want to get in the way of what you need to do."

Riley: "No, don't apologise. Maybe this wasn't the best time to do this. I should have really waited to do this."

Lauren reached over the table and placed her hand on Riley's. She smiled gently at him.

Lauren: "I'm happy that you're thinking of me, Riley, and that's enough for me."

Riley smiled back.

Riley: "Come on, let's go."

Just as Riley and Lauren were about to leave, someone had entered the restaurant. This man had entered wearing a black suit and was followed by several men wearing black masks. The man himself wore a black mask like a skull as he was led inside by the waiter.

Riley: "Lauren."

Riley whispered to Lauren and motioned to her covertly to sit down. He pointed to the man and Lauren gasped.

Lauren: "It's him…"

Feelings of danger began to pass through Lauren like a sinking feeling in her stomach. He recalled the fear and terror she experienced when she was thrown out of a helicopter by the same man that was being seated just a few tables away.

Riley: "That's Roman Sionis. What is he doing here? How can he so brazenly come out in public when he broke out of prison?"

Lauren then noticed that Sionis was looking in their direction. In a panic, she leaned over and began kissing Riley, to the surprise of the lawyer. Riley understood almost straight away however that Sionis may recognise Lauren as the woman he held hostage just a few nights ago. Riley made an effort to look convincing though it was a lot for him to take in as he only shared a few kisses with Lauren and none were as intense as this one. Some of the customers were a bit taken aback by the public display of affection and tried to ignore them, despite feeling uncomfortable.

Separating from each other, Lauren used a scarf that she carried in her handbag to conceal her strawberry blonde hair, hoping that would make it difficult for Sionis to recognise her.

Lauren: "That was a close one. I'm sorry if I shocked you there."

Riley: "D-Don't be. I enjoyed it… I mean, I'm fine with it."

Riley spoke awkwardly. If Lauren didn't feel terrified, she would find his demeanour adorable.

Lauren: "I can't believe that Black Mask would come out in public like this. Does he find the police that much of a joke?"

Riley: "Maybe not. This hotel could be one of Sionis' businesses. If that's the case, that may explain how he could come here in the open."

Riley began to feel that something bad was about to happen. That Comedy Club that Crimson attacked the night before was one of Sionis' business too. If The Joker's men showed up here, it would be a blood bath. Innocents would get caught in the crossfire.

Riley: "Lauren, when I give the signal, go towards the exit."

Lauren: "What? What are you planning to do?"

Riley: "You'll know it when it happens."

The waiter eventually came over to the table with a electronic device ready to take orders. Riley looked around and saw that there was a fire alarm switch on the other side of the restaurant.

Lauren: "Umm, excuse me, could we have a little more time to order, please?"

Waiter: "Of course."

The waiter went over to Black Mask, giving Riley the opportunity he needed while Sionis was distracted. He picked up one of the knives on the table and covertly threw it hard at the fire alarm switch, activating it and setting off the alarm.

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

When the fire alarm went off, most of the patrons of the restaurant and the people staying in the hotel above began to evacuate. Sionis was the only one who didn't as he started whispering to his bodyguards. They went over to the fire alarm switch and saw that a knife had been thrown at it. Turning around, they saw Riley and Lauren leaving.

"Wait!"

Calling out after them, he didn't get far until…

 _BLAM!_

A gunshot rang out and the bullet hit the bodyguard in the chest, killing him instantly.

Screams and screeches began to fill the air as people ran in different directions to get away from whoever was shooting. Just outside the restaurant, several vans drove up led by a black car. Coming out of the vans were men in clown masks carrying various weapons.

Crimson came out of the driver's seat of the black car holding an smoking gun in one hand and an assault rifle in the other.

Riley spotted Crimson as he was escorting Lauren to safety.

Riley: "Blake."

Lauren: "You have to get to work, Riley?"

Riley: "Yeah."

Lauren gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips for luck. She didn't like that she wanted him to do this above being with her. These were people with machine guns and he was not a bulletproof man, but people needed his help.

Lauren: "Be careful."

Lauren walked off to safety, leaving Riley to go into the alleyways to change into more appropriate attire…

 _BRATATATATATA!_

Crimson, and the men that had followed him, opened fire into the restaurant. Sionis had taken cover behind a table and was trying to shoot back, but was overwhelmed by the superior firepower of Crimson's men. All of Sionis' bodyguards were easily gunned down. One of the men in clown masks carried a grenade launcher and aimed it towards the window of the restaurant. Firing it, Sionis saw the grenade coming and ran to the kitchen, but upon entering the doorway…

 _BOOOOM!_

The explosion detonated and destroyed the entire dining area of the restaurant and shook the very foundations of the building. Nearby residents of the neighbouring buildings hid under their beds and tables in terror, afraid of dying by explosion or being shot if they leave their homes.

Crimson: "Boys, keep watch for GCPD. I'm going in."

Crimson entered the demolished restroom alone. He had been waiting for the chance to kill Roman Sionis. Now, his chance had come. He checked the clip he had in his gun, not looking to repeat the mistake that he did last time of not having enough bullets. The Glock he had a capacity of nine bullets a magazine, one in the chamber, and eight in the clip. He had fired one earlier, so he had a total of eight bullets left.

More than enough.

Crimson walked into the kitchen and he saw him. Lying helplessly against a kitchen counter.

The man who set his entire life ablaze.

Crimson: "There's no way out for you now."

Sionis was sucking in oxygen, unable to breathe.

Crimson: "Tell me. How does it feel knowing you're about to die horribly? The Black Mask, once great kingpin of Gotham's crime syndicate, died in a kitchen because he couldn't help by rub his wealth in the face of others?"

Crimson aimed his gun at Sionis' head. Ready to fire…

Black Mask: "Haha…"

Sionis began laughing. Hearing that laughter, mocking him, it was like a half-dead hyena laughing at an animal about to devour him.

Crimson: "What are you laughing at?!"

The words came out with restrained temper as Crimson shoved the muzzle of his gun against the mask of Sionis.

Black Mask: "Did you think that Mr Sionis would come out into the open? This was his plan."

Sionis removed his mask… This man wasn't Roman Sionis. A freak accident had fused Sionis' mask to his face, thus if this was the real Sionis, he wouldn't be able to remove it.

It was a trick! Crimson couldn't help but make a surprised expression much to the amusement of the decoy.

Sionis Decoy: "Mr Sionis arranged bait for you guys to come out of your hideout. While you guys came out in force to come here, Mr Sionis is going to your place to kill your boss. Well done for being a complete sucker! Hahahaha!"

Crimson had heard enough…

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

Crimson fired two bullets into the decoy's head. Having been duped and pretty angry about it, he walked out of the kitchen. However, thing had already gone from bad to worse…

"Shoot him!"

 _BRATATATA!_

Avenger had arrived. While Crimson was in the kitchen, Avenger had been dealing with the guys in the streets. Initially using the vans as cover, he took down a few of them before they realised that someone was attacking. He weaved around the vehicles and started taking down a few more. Keeping his head down, he eventually took down more of Joker's men, tossing his baton at one to disorientate him while knocking out another. By the time, Crimson had gotten out into the street, Avenger had just taken down the last of the gunmen.

Crimson: "You are seriously becoming a pain in my ass!"

Avenger: "I took you that I wouldn't let you do this, Blake."

 _BRATATATA!_

Crimson pulled the trigger his assault rifle, unloading rapid fire towards the Agent of Justice who took cover as Crimson got into his black car. He had to get back to the warehouse and protect The Joker.

He drove off down the street, leaving Avenger alone with the men he just dropped. He didn't pursue as he knew that Crimson was going back to wherever The Joker was hiding. And he had an conscience man right here who likely knew where that was.

Picking one of the men by the straps of his tank top, Avenger shoved him against the van.

Avenger: "Where's The Joker?"

Thug: "Making hahas with Harley Quinn."

Avenger: "It's gonna be like that then?"

Allowing the thug to fall to the ground so he was slumped up against the van, Avenger held the side of the thug's head with his left hand.

Avenger: "Did you know that there are worse pains than breaking a bone or being shot?"

Thug: "Huh?"

The thug was in complete confusion, but his answer soon came when Avenger pressed his index and middle fingers into a spot just below his ear. This gave the thug an extraordinary amount of pain, but he found it difficult to speak or scream. Releasing his fingers, Avenger spoke.

Avenger: "That was one of yourtemporomandibular joints. Joints that connect your jawbone to the skull. With enough force, I could pop your jawbone out of socket. There are many other places I know which will cause greater degrees of pain."

The thug began to shake and shudder as he looked into the white eyes of Avenger.

Avenger: "Now. Tell me where The Joker is hiding."

 **The Jester Fun House**

At the abandoned warehouse, it had become a war zone. Outside the building was a fleet of cars which men with black suits and masks used as cover to fire on the building. Sionis' men had been throwing Molotov cocktails towards the building, setting the building ablaze.

Joker's men were at a serious disadvantage. Inside the building, tons upon tons of bodies lied dead on the concrete flooring. Those that had fought back died, those that weren't prepared to die looked for an escape. Joker hadn't come out of his throne room and he hasn't given any instructions to them at all on what to do now. He had abandoned them.

One of Joker's men shouted at the rest. He was afraid to die, but didn't mind throwing his weight around.

"What the Hell are you standing here for! They're burning us! What are you doing?! You're doing nothing!"

 _BLAM!_

One of the men shot the other. They were making their escape because their boss let them to burn, they weren't about to die here.

Inside the throne room, Joker sat on his throne with a frown on his face. Harley was aiming a shotgun at the door, ready to unload the second someone barged in.

Harley: "Hey, Mistah J, what'a we gonna do? Black Mask's goons have us surrounded."

Joker: "True. That's why had I something planned."

Harley: "Really? What?"

Joker made a smirk. As if on cue, the ceiling began to collapse. Harley moved quickly and comically avoided the incoming debris while Joker merely held up an umbrella, although none of the debris seemed to get near him. In the air above, a helicopter remained stationary in the air as it let down a ladder.

Harley: "Oh puddin'! You're a genius!"

Harley ran to climb the ladder, but Joker made a wide grin.

Joker: "Sorry, kiddo. But, there's only room for one more."

With a single thrust of his leg, Harley was kicked down to the ground. Joker quickly began climbing the ladder, laughing all the way. Harley looked at the ground from her prone position with a bitter smile.

Harley: "Heh, I shoulda known that this would happen…"

Harley stood up from the ground, her eyes fixed on The Joker climbing the ladder. She wasn't surprised, she knew he would leave her again, but she still followed him. She couldn't help that she loved him. But, she knew he was poison.

With a look of scorn in her face, Harley aimed her shotgun at The Joker. For once in her life, she wanted to do something about this cycle that she was locked in. She wanted to pull the trigger despite the voices in her head telling her not to… But she did.

 _KILK…_

The gun was empty.

Joker looked down at Harley with a somewhat impressed look in his face. Had he not emptied the shotgun before giving it to Harley, he would have been dead.

Joker: "Why, Harley. I never thought you would have it in you to shoot me. Maybe I didn't do enough work on that pretty little mind of yours. Too bad the shotgun you have is empty so…"

With a look of betrayal in her eyes and anger in her face, Harley yelled to The Joker.

Harley: "Why? Why did I think for a second, that you could change?!"

Harley's make up ran down her face in a black stream as she watched the helicopter take Joker higher and higher and leave her in a burning building with men just outside that would kill her on sight.

Joker: "That may have simply been your hubris, Harley. You always come back no matter what I do. I rely on it. Maybe not now, of course, but do be sure to kill as many as you can before you die, cupcake. Hahaha!"

With a maniacal laughter, The Joker takes off in his arranged escape helicopter.

Now left alone, Harley tossed the empty gun away and sat down on the ground. Curling into a ball, she simply stared at the door as Sionis' men began to break it down…

She trusted him. She did everyone he wanted. She loved him.

Now, once again, she was left alone to take his fall.

Sionis' men finally burst open the door. Men in black suits came in wielding automatics, all of them stared at Harley with their masks hiding their grins. They all aimed their guns at her, ready to finish her off.

However, one made the mistake of getting too close…

Harley rose suddenly from the ground and, with a bone-chilling screech, slashed the man in front of her with a piece of glass that rested on the floor. Blood spurted from his neck, dousing Harley in it's red and warm fluids. Kicking the dead body forwards, Sionis' men were taken off their guard as Harley ran forward and began to stab, slash, and perforate any that were in her way. She wouldn't become a statistic, she may have been fooled by The Joker more times than she could count, but she wouldn't remain a victim.

As Harley stood above the dead bodies, the adrenaline began to thin rather quickly. She didn't even realise that a group of men were ready to shoot her…

 _BRATATATATATA!_

Harley turned to see those men fall to the ground, all filled with bullets holes. Someone walked out from the smoke of the fire, holding his assault rifle in his hands. His crimson coloured eyes locked onto Harley.

Harley: "Crimsly?"


	4. Chapter 4: New Toxin

**Chapter 4: New Toxin.**

The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. Pure chaos incarnate.

Roman Sionis; The Black Mask. Sadist. Power-hungry.

Both men are fighting a bloody war against the other for control of Gotham. Tonight being the most dangerous battle so far. And so far, Black Mask was winning.

Joker laughed to himself as he rested in his chopper that flew over Gotham away from his hideout that had been set ablaze by Black Mask's men. He had abandoned Harley to die in the building as he made his escape.

However as he was about to find out, he never escaped entirely unnoticed…

Pilot: "Boss!"

Joker: "What is it? You need to pass wind? Make sure you crack a window."

With a chuckle, Joker didn't notice in time that someone was heading right for him. Gotham's Guardian of Vengeance, Avenger approached at high speeds on his Sky Cycle, his brown eyes hidden by the white material fixed on Joker.

Setting the Sky Cycle into auto-pilot, Avenger dove feet-first towards the window of the helicopter while the Cycle went underneath the chopper. Kicking through the window, he rolled through the cargo area, stopping directly in front of The Joker who couldn't react quick enough. Avenger drove his fist into Joker's stomach.

Joker: "Ooof! Talk about a bug through the windshield."

One of the pilots ran out of the cockpit into the cargo area, but was knocked down with a chop to the neck for his efforts. The second pilot didn't leave his seat from fear of crashing the flying vehicle. For Avenger, this was his second flight via helicopter this week. This time, he hoped to stop the evil it was carrying. This was a personal matter too. If it wasn't for The Joker, Rick may have not been incarcerated in Arkham Asylum.

Avenger: "You're done, Joker. You're going back to Arkham."

Joker chuckled as he looked up at Avenger from his all fours position.

Joker: "I guess you're new in town, aren't you? At least Batman had manners…"

Joker slapped Avenger's leg. However, it didn't feel like a slap as he felt something sharp prick him.

Avenger: "W-What?"

He began to feel dazed and confused as his vision began to twist and distort. His muscles began to lock and spasm.

Avenger: "What did you do to me?"

Joker revealed that in his palm was a small spike around his ring finger. A drop of green liquid fell from it. Avenger fell downwards, but caught himself on a handlebar.

Joker: "What I did, my dear boy, is make you into my latest test subject. I've been itching to test this new toxin that I've been working on for a while now. I was saving it for Bats, but you'll do."

Avenger felt a sudden urge to laugh. He had to resist it, that was a sign that the toxin was kicking in. He had to do something now. He stood up, albeit shakily, much to Joker's surprise.

Joker: "Hmm… You seem to be resisting the toxin. Heh, you might be fun after all."

Joker began to punch Avenger until he fell to the ground. Then he started kicking him with the point of his wingtips.

Joker: "Come on! Laugh, you daft punk! Laugh!"

Avenger blocked a stomp attempt by Joker and rose up, delivering a solid punch to the clown's jaw. Despite feeling weakened by the Joker Toxin, Avenger began to strike back against the Clown Prince of Crime.

Joker: "My, you're a feisty one!"

At his best, Avenger could defeat any foe in combat. But, The Joker is a man who has faced the best before and Avenger wasn't at this best. With a boot to the midsection of his enemy's body, Avenger was knocked out of the helicopter and fell down towards the city, the high-rises of Gotham came to meet him as he fell. Before Avenger could fall into the darkness of Gotham, he was able to press the button on his watch which brought the Sky Cycle. Flying down alongside him, Avenger managed to board the aircraft as it rose upward slowly and lifted off before it hit the ground.

The pain which the toxin caused in his body was unbearable. There were few pains that Avenger had experienced which he could compare this too. He knew that if nothing was done, he would die. He wanted to pursue the Joker, but the act of movement brought more pain.

The Sky Cycle remained still for a moment as Avenger was struggling to maintain consciousness. The watch on his wrist suddenly began to beep, much to his confusion, but before he could do anything, the Sky Cycle switched back to auto-pilot and flew off into the Gotham night.

 **The Jester Fun House**

The abandoned warehouse was ablaze. Black Mask set a trap to draw out the bulk of Joker's men along with Crimson who sought revenge. The trap worked and, while they were distracted, Sionis unleashed fire and fury upon Joker's hideout, killing many of his men and scaring the others into fleeing. However, Sionis' men were also killed by Crimson who returned to the hideaway to rescue The Joker.

In the makeshift throne room, with the fires raging around them, Crimson and Harley were the only ones left inside.

Harley: "Crimsly?"

Harley stared at the red eyed man in disbelief. The Joker had left her to burn and the boys didn't get her a second thought. She had just slaughtered a group of men with nothing but a shard of glass and her face was covered in blood and black streams of makeup that ran down her face.

Crimson: "Jesus, Harley. You really have a way with men, don't you?"

Crimson was surprised to see the dead around Harley. She was dangerous in her own right. Crazy, but dangerous.

Harley: "Why'a you here? Everyone already left."

Crimson made a bewildered expression.

Crimson: "Even The Joker?"

Harley: "Especially The Joker."

Crimson held his head in frustration. The one man that could have helped him kill Sionis and he was gone. Lost to the winds of Gotham. Harley could see the frustration in his face and she sat down with her knees tucked into her chest.

Harley: "Yeah, you came here for him, didn't ya? He's da one ya want, so you can off Sionis."

Crimson: "Do you know where he would go?"

Harley made a sigh. After what she just endured, she felt like she was near breaking point.

Harley: "I dunno, Crimsly. Maybe he'd contact me in a few days or I would meet him in Arkham or we'd just stumble on each other. That's how it usually goes."

Crimson: "Okay, fine. Let's go. This place isn't gonna last much longer."

Harley didn't move from her seated position.

Harley: "Nah, it's fine. I'm comfortable staying here."

Crimson: "Are you insane?.. Look who I'm asking."

A piece of fiery debris toppled from the broken ceiling. Crimson quickly moved Harley out of the way before she was crushed by it.

Harley went limp in Crimson's arms. She wasn't hurt, just resisting.

Crimson: "I'm not messing around, Quinn! We need to go!"

Harley stood upright again and she struggled free from Crimson's grip.

Harley: "Then go already! Who asked you to come save me?! Nobody did! So what if I die? What'a you care? Just go already. Leave me alone!"

Harley turned her back to Crimson and sat back into her original position with her knees tucked Looking at the back of her head in anger, he decided that she was right. What did he care? She was nothing but a means to an end. Joker was gone and Harley was useless without him anyway in his mind.

Crimson turned and walked a few feet away, but something stopped him. His own mind didn't permit him to leave. This situation reminded him of a similar situation before. Before him sat a woman with dark hair cradling the bodies of her two infant sons. Her makeup ran down her face in dark streams similar to the woman behind her.

Catherine: "Get away from me! I'm not leaving my sons here!"

A voice only Crimson could hear yelled at him. His sister, Catherine, who burned to death along with the bodies of her sons, Harrison and Henley. Crimson wanted to ignore this apparition and Harley, but he couldn't. Inside his very soul, he knew…

He couldn't leave her here.

Turning around, cursing himself, Crimson walked over to Harley and grabbed her forcibly by her arm. She was taken aback and tried to resist, even Crimson had a strong grip on her and refused to let go. Eventually, she began to bite his hand, causing him to release his grip and cry out in pain.

Crimson: "What is the matter with you?!"

Harley: "I told you to leave me alone! I don't need Mistah J, I don't need those bozos, and I don't need you!"

Harley again sat down into her original position with her knees tucked. Crimson felt like he was gonna blow. He didn't want to die like this, he had a score to settle with Sionis and revenge that was yet to be sated. But, he couldn't leave this woman behind to die like this. Not when he could do something this time.

Unable to cope with the inner conflict in his very being, Crimson gave up. He couldn't leave and he'd die if he stayed. So he just put down his guns and sat down next to Harley. When he did, she stared at him with a look of confusion.

Harley: "… Whatcha doing, Crimsly? Just get outta here."

Crimson: "No. Not without you."

Harley: "Why? You don't care about me. No one does. I may as well just stay here and burn."

Crimson: "Well, if you're staying, then I'm staying. I'm not leaving anyone to burn again."

Harley couldn't figure out if the man next to her was kind or stupid. He wanted to kill a man to avenge his family, yet he was willing to stay there because she wouldn't leave? What did he mean, again?

The building started to fall apart around Crimson and Harley who just sat there as it was happening. As Harley thought about it, she had never been a quitter. She also chased what she wanted even if it just left afterwards. Right now, she didn't want to screw things up for herself or Crimson. She had a chance of heart. She didn't want to die like this.

Harley stood up and picked up Crimson's assault rifle.

Harley: "Whatcha ya waiting for? Ya coming or not?"

Crimson made a small smile as he picked up his handgun and led the way out of the burning building.

As they got out, the sirens could be heard. Their wail was a crescendo. Getting in his car, Crimson and Harley drove off.

Initially, Harley remained silent. She knew that right now she hated The Joker, but that was just her process. She would hate, forgive, then love. No matter what had been done. She had been beaten, left for dead, left for capture, all by Joker, but she eventually fell in love with him again.

Then a drop of rain hit the glass, followed by more drops. Drops of rain fell from the Heavens, as if God had desired to wash away the filth and decay that was Gotham. Harley saw herself in the mirror. The blood mixed with her makeup didn't make for a pretty picture. It was pure white when The Joker was with her, and now that she had been left to burn, it looked like Harley had become a harbinger of death.

Harley: "Hey, ya got any wipes?"

Crimson opened his glove compartment and what was there was a bottle of whiskey and face wipes among other things.

Crimson: "Here."

He hands the wipes to Harley who takes them and uses them to wipe the blood and makeup from her face, revealing her fair skin.

Harley: "Hey, why do ya have face wipes?"

Crimson: "This car had it when I lifted it."

Harley: "Ya stole them? Well, it coulda been worse. Where are we going?"

Crimson: "My place. Unless you have any suggestions?"

Harley: "Nah. I don't have a place to go."

As the car ride went on, Harley looked at Crimson. She wondered why he would help her even though he had no reason to. With The Joker gone, Crimson no longer had the support he needed to get through Sionis' army of mobsters. But he still did and was willing to die with her. Maybe he was crazy, but wasn't everyone in Gotham crazy by that point?

Harley: "Hey, Crimsly?"

Crimson: "Yes?"

Harley: "Just wanna say thanks for saving my ass."

Crimson: "Don't mention it."

It wasn't long before Crimson and Harley stopped in the Narrows. Outside the condemned block of apartments where Crimson now called his home. Leaving the car, Crimson taking the bottle of whiskey, and quickly coming inside from the heavy rain that had fallen from the sky.

Getting into Crimson's apartment, he hung up his leather coat and went into the small kitchen to pour himself a glass from the bottle.

Crimson: "I know you said on the tape that you didn't like the place, but make yourself at home."

Harley had been inside before. He had previously pulled Crimson from the Gotham harbour and left a tape for him. She didn't like the apartment, but she had been in worse places.

Harley: "Heh, beggars can't be choosers. Why do ya live in a dump like this anyway?"

Crimson: "After Chinatown, the local economy collapsed. People don't tend to visit a city which lost a section in a gang war. So companies like the one I used to work for, had to cutback. That included me. I lost my house shortly after and had to find other places. Like this place. It's condemned, but it works. Power, water, all that basic essentials nonsense. Plus I don't pay rent."

Crimson came out of the kitchen with a empty yet wet glass. He had already started drinking. He refilled his glass and sat down on the chair.

Harley: "So you spent ya days here drinking?"

Crimson: "More or less."

Crimson took a gulp of his whiskey. To him, it was good stuff. Sweet as honey going down.

Harley leaned against the wall. Crimson looked like a man that had abandoned all hope, like he was a Christian left behind for the rapture.

Harley: "So ya gonna give up? Going after Sionis is a no-go?"

Crimson: "What can I do? I joined The Joker because I couldn't shoot my way to Black Mask. Even I'm not dumb enough to be some kind of one-man army against an empire of evil men."

Harley: "That sounds like such a cliché."

Crimson: "Trust me, Harley. Nothing is a cliché when it's happening to you."

Harley went over to Crimson's chair as he took another gulp of his whiskey, emptying the glass. Crimson reached for the bottle, but Harley took it.

Harley: "Maybe it will help ya to open up a bit. Tell me what happened in Chinatown. I used to be a psychiatrist, so maybe…."

Crimson: "Not a good idea."

Crimson instantly shut Harley's idea down. The last thing he needed was to talk about Chinatown.

Harley: "Okay, it's your problem. But, what did you mean before when you said ya weren't gonna let anyone burn again?"

Crimson sighed. He didn't want to remember anything, but he did want to talk about something. It was more difficult to drink in silence.

Crimson: "Back in Chinatown, when Sionis set the town on fire, I had to leave my sister behind in the fire to flee with my girlfriend."

Harley frowned.

Harley: "Why did ya leave her?"

Crimson: "She refused to leave. Her sons, my five year old nephews, had been gunned down and she refused to leave the bodies behind."

Harley cast her eyes downward. Normally in Gotham, things like that created monsters that she had come to know in Arkham. Crimson was another victim.

Harley: "That why you saved me?"

Crimson: "Yes and no. I didn't want to leave you behind to burn anyway. Besides, I owe you for fishing me out of the Gotham river."

Harley smiled as she poured the whiskey into Crimson's glass.

Harley: "You're sweet, Crimsly. Nice guys like you don't deserve bad days."

Crimson: "Thanks."

Harley: "Can I take a swing of this?"

Crimson nodded and the two clanged their glass/bottle together and drank a gulp of whiskey. He didn't feel close to drunk yet, but for some reason, Harley looked rather attractive to Crimson. Hell, crazy can be sexy to some people.

Crimson: "Enough about me. I want to ask you something."

Harley: "What? Whatcha wanna know?"

Crimson: "Tell me. Why The Joker? I don't want to dig up any skeletons cause it's none of my business, but after seeing you two in person, I have to understand."

Harley paused for a moment before taking another drink of whiskey. Thinking about her past with Joker was a mixture of emotions for her, but maybe talking about it might just help her.

Harley: "When I first met Mistah J, I was fascinated by him. He brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. For the first time in my life, I felt complete. Whole. So I gave myself up to him, because it felt like he accepted me for me. But, my puddin' always loved himself or his work more than me and it showed."

Crimson remembered when Joker broke Harley's nose when they first met.

Crimson: "Yeah. I don't think that's a relationship. That sounds like obsession combined with Stockholm syndrome. You only had him to go to."

Harley sat on Crimson's lap and got in his face.

Harley: "What are ya? A shrink? Stockholm syndrome isn't my thing…"

She sighed as she took another drink, annoying Crimson. How much was she planning to drink?

Harley: "Maybe ya right. I just want someone who will actually commit to a relationship. Worship the ground I walk on."

Crimson held out his glass which was empty and Harley refilled it.

Crimson: "That actually sounds nice."

Harley: "What was yer girlfriend like?"

Crimson: "Shy. She was afraid of Gotham itself and often argued with me to move. I couldn't just move away. I had a job and a life."

Harley: "Sounds nice."

Both of them drank the last of their whisky. Harley actually looked through the bottleneck and tapped on the bottom of the bottle, but there's wasn't anymore. Harley shrugged to Crimson with a wry smile, causing him to sigh. He wasn't close to drunk yet.

Crimson: "Great. I'm out of alcohol."

Harley began staring at Crimson deep into his red eyes. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that she had been kicked to the kerb by Joker again, but she couldn't help but find Crimson… Irresistible.

She repositioned herself on Crimson's lap so that she was facing him.

Harley: "Umm, Norman? Can you do something for me?"

Harley began to inch closer and closer to Crimson who did the same.

Crimson: "What?"

Harley: "This Harley needs some maintenance."

Crimson: "That can be arranged…"

Closing their eyes, the lips of Crimson and Harley locked onto each other. It went slow at first, but began to become more wild and passionate as they became intertwined with each other. Harley pulled Crimson closer into an embrace while he held her waist gently. Both Harley and Crimson felt something different from what they were used to as they pulled away from each other.

Harley made a mischievous and almost predatory smirk as she locked her legs around Crimson's waist. With the mood set, Crimson stood up, lifting Harley off the chair with his arms carrying her by her waist and leaned her against the wall roughly. Harley helped him remove his shirt while she began to remove hers…

If anyone was to walk directly outside the building, they would hear much banging and crashing coming from the apartment the two were in right now.

But, across the street, someone was watching from the window of the opposite building. White skin, green hair, purple suit. He was watching from the building across the street with a pair of binoculars. He saw Crimson carry Harley into his bedroom…

A rather big frown was on the pasty face of the Clown Prince of Crime.

Joker: "Okay… You want to play it that way, then I can play too, new guy."

 **?**

Riley Rivers awoke in a strange place. A alleyway in Gotham. He didn't know how he got there or why he was there. His legs felt weak and shaky as he stood up, using the brick wall as support.

Riley: "Where is this? How did I..?"

He noticed that he was still in his Avenger gear, but his mask had been taken off. He started to panic for a moment, wondering if someone removed it and now knew his identity, but then why was he left here?

Riley: "What happened? I remember fighting Joker, then he poisoned me… But, if I was poisoned, then I should be dead."

Riley decided to walk out of the alleyway. Maybe if he got to his law firm building or back home, he might get some answers. However, the streets provided nothing. Getting out into the streets, the young attorney saw that the streets have been deserted. Trash and ash littered the roads and sidewalks and there didn't seem to be a soul out there. The buildings had been clearly suffered fire damage as though a great flame ravaged Gotham.

Riley felt his heart sink as he then believed that Gotham may have been burnt to the ground while he slept. Did the gang war do this, but how could he have slept through it?

Riley: "Lauren! Mother!"

Riley tried to press the button on his watch, but it never responded. Either his Sky Cycle was destroyed or his watch was damaged.

Without any option, Riley began his long run through Gotham's streets. Time seemed to move in fast forward as the streets passed him in a blur. It was as if Riley became The Flash, but he knew that something wasn't right with this. This can't be reality.

Running fast to his home, the door was left ajar as though it had been forced open…

Riley: "Mother!"

Running into his home, Riley bore witness to a chilling scene.

His mother lied dead in their living room. Her blood drained onto the floor through a wound in her neck. Lying on her side looking at Riley with a far away and accusing stare.

The strength in Riley's leg almost failed him as he slowly trudged his way towards the cold body of Kerry Rivers with his tears escaping with every step. He finally lost his balance as he fell to his knees next to the body.

Riley: "Mother…"

Cradling the body in his arms, Riley pulled his mother close to him as he cried.

 _CRASH!_

Then noise came from the garage. Whoever had committed this foul deed was still here.

Riley lifted his head with a look of fury as his mother's blood ran down his face. This was his mother. Who would come in here and murder her in cold blood? The son ran his fingers across his mother's eyes, closing them, before laying her down gently.

With his baton drawn, Riley ran into the garage with a vengeance. He was going to make however did this suffer.

Someone was indeed in there as well… Holding a bloody knife.

Riley: "You murderer!"

In anger, Riley leaped on the man, getting on top of him and bashing him in the back of the head with the grip of his baton.

Riley: "You killed her! My mother! You'll pay!"

Fierce yells and anger filled the room as for the second time in Riley's life since the supposed death of his father, he wanted to kill a man for what he did. The man barely moved as Riley held his baton above his head. One more strike could kill the man beneath him. Why not kill him? He murdered his mother and even if he got sent to jail, would justice be served?

Riley: "No… I…"

Getting off the man, Riley looked at his hands which had the blood of his mother and this man. He tossed away the baton, never intending to use for murder, it was a tool of justice.

Riley: "I better get you to a hospital."

Walking over to the downed man, Riley rolled him over to check on his condition, but the face of the man presented a shock to him.

Rick: "Hello, Riley. Still as soft as ever."

His half-brother, Rick Troy, who was supposed to be in Arkham. Even though he bled from the head, Rick made a sadistic grin as he slowly lifted something up to Riley's face: a gun.

 _BLAM!_

After a brief moment of darkness…

Riley: "AAGGH!"

Riley sat up from the bed he was lying on in cold and profuse sweats. The upper torso of his suit had been removed and so was his mask. Looking around frantically, he tried to gain his bearings.

"Master Rivers! Calm down!"

A voice next to him spoke out in concern. An elderly man in a butler suit and carrying rags and cold water.

Riley: "M-Mr… Pennyworth?"

Alfred: "Yes, Master Rivers. You are safe, so please relax."

Next to him was the butler of Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth. Looking at his surroundings, Riley could tell that he was inside the lair of the Batman himself. Underneath Wayne Manor.

The Batcave.

Riley had been here before, so he indeed recognised it. But how he got here was a mystery.

Riley: "Mr Pennyworth, how did I get here?"

Alfred: "There was a protocol that Master Bruce had written into your Sky Cycle. The watch monitors your heartbeat and if it got too low, the bike was designed to bring you here."

Riley made a bewildered expression as well as irritation.

Riley: "And why does he do that without telling me?"

Alfred: "He believed you would have not accepted the bike if you knew. Besides, Mr Stone put a lot of work into that bike of yours, so you should be more grateful."

Riley: "Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful to Cyborg, but I don't need Batman bugging my stuff."

The atmosphere between Riley and Alfred was a little tense to say the least. The last time, Riley was in the Batcave, he had a fight with every member of the Bat Family, injuring Nightwing and knocking out Robin, as well as choking the butler himself into unconsciousness.

Alfred made a serious scolding look at Riley.

Alfred: "Please also take note that it was because of that protocol that I was able to administer the antidote to that toxin in time. You would have died otherwise."

Alfred to Riley looked like that grandfather who was disappointed in you. It made Riley feel bad and he made an apologetic expression.

Riley: "… Okay, I apologise, Mr Pennyworth. I appreciate the help that you gave me."

Alfred made an acknowledging nod at Riley's sincerity.

Alfred: "That's good, Master Rivers. I know how you feel about Master Bruce, but he does have the best intentions."

Riley moved his legs so that he was sitting instead of lying on the bed.

Riley: "It's not his intentions I'm worried about."

Getting off the bed, Alfred began to walk towards the giant computer that was dubbed the Batcomputer. Pressing a series of buttons, Batman himself appeared on screen. It looked like he was flying his Batplane.

Batman: "Alfred, is Rivers awake?"

Alfred: "Yes, Master Bruce."

Riley walked over to the Batcomputer so that Batman could see him.

Batman: "You were reckless. You have to keep your guard up against Joker."

Riley: "I know. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Batman: "No."

On screen appeared a formula of some kind consisting of different equations of several different solutions.

Batman: "Alfred gave me a sample of the toxin that was extracted from your body. It is different from what The Joker has used in the past. This one is faster acting and more lethal than before. This could kill a man in seconds after it is absorbed into the bloodstream via the air or injection. You're lucky to have survived."

Riley narrowed his eyes.

Riley: "But, if The Joker has a new toxin, then he may not be afraid to use it on others. He said that he wanted to test it on you, so that may mean he's been saving it for a while."

Batman: "Maybe so. But, what about Blake?"

Riley: "He's still out there. Joker's and Black Mask's gangs had a skirmish tonight. Blake got away, but I found Joker's hideout, but it was in flames. If I had to guess, the skirmish was a diversion."

Batman: "That sounds like a Black Mask tactic."

Riley: "Yeah. And it may have just won Black Mask Gotham."

 **Black Mask's Penthouse**

Black Mask: "It's about time that the circus got cancelled."

Roman Sionis, from inside his penthouse office, looked over the city knowing that he was finally victorious and Gotham was now his.

Sionis' assistant: "I wouldn't celebrate yet, sir. The Joker and Harley Quinn are still out there."

Black Mask: "Yes, so find them. Then gut them."

Sionis looked out over the city of Gotham. With The Joker's gang dead or scattered and his hideout burning, he was no longer a contender to take over Gotham's criminal underworld. Black Mask was on top of the mountain.

Next to them, one of Black Mask's bodyguards came up and whispered into the ear of the assistant. Upon hearing what he had to say, he motioned for the bodyguard to give him and Sionis some privacy. After the bodyguard moved away, Sionis' Assistant cleared his throat, getting the attention of the now proclaimed Kingpin of Gotham's crime syndicates.

Black Mask: "What is it?"

Sionis' assistant: "Harley Quinn was seen in a car heading into the Narrows."

Black Mask: "Was The Joker with her?"

Sionis' assistant: "No, but…"

Black Mask: "Then what's the problem? If Joker's kicked her to the side like the dog she is, then she's nothing to worry about."

The assistant shook his head. He believed that Sionis was underestimating people he shouldn't.

Sionis' assistant: "It isn't Quinn that may be the problem, it was the person driving her."

Sionis made a quizzical expression as his assistant used a remote to lower a wide screen television that was suspended above the room. When it came in, the screen flashed on and showed the image of a man with short black hair and eyes. When Sionis saw the man's face, he knew that he saw him before. In fact, he was certain of it!

Black Mask: "W-Who is that?! I feel like I've seen him before."

Sionis' assistant: "This is Norman Blake. This is the guy who broke into Blackgate Prison to kill you. He also was the one who shot up Jack's Comedy Club, and led the attack on the Frank Miller Hotel."

Black Mask: "So this guy has it in for me? Heh, wouldn't be the first time. But, what is this guy's problem?"

Sionis' Assistant then pressed a button on the remote, changing the image to Chinatown. When it was burning to the ground. Then several pictures of various different people appeared on screen. An elderly man, a woman with black hair, two five year old children.

Black Mask: "Who are these people?"

Sionis' Assistant: "His family. You killed them all during your assault on the Yakuza. Now he wants you."

Sionis was silent for a moment. Whenever Black Mask becomes silent, that was when things became dangerous. He was prone to lash out in anger at anyone close to him, even his own men weren't safe from his wrath…

Suddenly, he picked up his chair and threw it with a blood-curdling roar. The chair smashed the television screen.

Black Mask: "I kill people everyday! What does this guy think is so special about him that he can try to screw with me?! Better men have tried and died with my foot on their neck!"

Sionis' Assistant: "So what are you gonna do?"

Sionis turns his head back to his assistant.

Black Mask: "Find him."

 **Gotham Gazette**

That next morning, Lauren Winters showed up for work at the Gazette. She seemed a little shaken up, because Riley had not called or messaged her all night since he left to take care of The Joker's gang. Fortunately, he did message her earlier that morning, saying that he was going to see some friends and that they could meet up later. However that was not the only thing on her mind…

Earlier, she found her mother in tears. He had just gotten the latest bill and it was long overdue. Her mother and her were struggling with debt as of late and the stress was taking its toll on her.

Lauren didn't know what to do. She needed a way to make money quick. She couldn't ask Riley to bail her out, he has to pay for his mother's house and the bills for his firm, but he would try anyway and she couldn't put him through that. She had to do this herself, she was a adult now.

Lauren managed to take some photos of the incident at Frank Millers Hotel before she had to run, even some of Avenger taking down the gang members, so she was certain that would earn her some money if she spoke to Warren, the Gazette's editor.

Warren checked over the photos that Lauren brought in.

Warren: "Hmm… These are alright. You actually brought me some decent pictures."

Lauren smiled widely, proud of herself.

Lauren: "Really?! That's kind of you, Warren!"

Warren handed Lauren a check for the photos. However the amount she would get was… Disappointing.

Lauren: "Umm… Warren? About this…"

Warren: "I know. I'm being rather generous, aren't I? Now get out and find some stories while I get these to print."

Warren shooed Lauren from his office. She looked and the check and sighed. At this rate, she and her mother would be homeless.

Lauren went to sit down and she buried her face in her hands. She felt guilty for drawing Riley's attention from his responsibility from being Avenger. She used to oppose it, but after the incident on The Watchtower, she started to see that the world needs an Avenger. Could he be that hero while she was around?

Vicki: "Lauren, coffee?"

In front of her, Vicki Vale sat down. In her hands was two cups of coffee from the local coffee store, she gives one to Lauren who accepts it.

Lauren: "Thank you, Miss Vale."

Lauren spoke dejectedly.

Vicki: "Is Warren giving you a hard time?"

Lauren: "It's not that…"

Lauren began to explain her situation, leaving out the Avenger part. That her mother was facing debt and she felt as though he was holding Riley back from his "work".

Vicki: "So you need money? Warren isn't really gonna give you much, even if you unmasked Avenger with photographic proof and a confession on tape."

Lauren was glad and not glad to hear that. At least she wouldn't be tempted to out Riley… Not that she would ever do that. But the reality that she was working for a cheap employer wasn't a comforting thought.

Lauren held her head in her hands.

Lauren: "What am I gonna do? I can't talk to Riley about this, I already occupy too much of his mind already."

Vicki frowned.

Vicki: "You know, most women would kill to have their men pay them so much attention."

Lauren: "I know. But, Riley sometimes puts me before his job and that might cost him at some point."

Vicki: "That makes sense. Being a Attorney in a city like Gotham is difficult."

Lauren: "… Yeah, of course."

Lauren wondered how Vicki hadn't caught on to her by now. Vicki Vale was one of the best journalists in a city where the crazy often rule the roost and she survived so far. Either she wasn't as good as she thought or she's a better liar then she thought. Both thoughts didn't make Lauren feel better though.

Vicki: "… I don't want to suggest this, but have you thought about taking a job at CatCo in National City?"

That suggestion came to Lauren as a shock.

Lauren: "What?"

 **Crimson's Apartment**

In the late hours of the morning, Crimson started to open his eyes. For a brief moment, he felt all was right with the world. But, that might be just because he had a naked woman next to him.

In bed with Crimson, Harley Quinn slept peacefully with her head resting on the chest of the man next to her. Quite honestly, Crimson had fun the night before. More fun than he had in his entire life.

Feeling the need to answer the call of nature, Crimson slowly lifted Harley's head off his body, however she clung onto him in her sleep, not wanting to release him from bed.

Crimson: "Damn it, Harley."

He managed to carefully pry off the hands of Harley and slip out of bed without her somehow waking up. She almost fell off the bed and ended up sprawled horizontally on her stomach, across the mattress, drooling as she slept.

Staring at her for a moment, taking in the sights, Crimson covered her over with the sheet. There wasn't much heating in his apartment and he didn't feel like babysitting a sick woman.

Crimson: "Crazy, attractive, yet crazy… What have I gotten myself into?"

Crimson asked himself this before he began to look for his boxers which was on the floor next to Harley's panties. Putting his underwear on, Crimson headed into the bathroom and began to do his morning business.

The reality of his situation dawned on him again, although this time, he had no alcohol to ward it off.

Joker had abandoned both Harley and his gang, meaning by now, Roman Sionis is taking control of Gotham and that meant the impossibility of getting close to Sionis without an army of his own was all the more impossible. He didn't even have the firepower anymore. All he had was the M16 Assault rifle and a Glock, both of which he was running low on ammunition for. On top of that, he just had crazy sexual relations with Harley. What was she gonna say when she got back up? Would they go their separate ways or would she view him as a replacement for Joker?

Crimson: "God damn it… This is not the way things should have gone."

Walking out into the living room, Crimson noticed someone on his chair. The back of the chair was turned to him, but he saw that whoever it was had green hair…

The chair spun around and the person was revealed to Crimson. The pasty faced Clown Prince of Crime. Aiming a revolver at his head with a frown on his face.

Joker: "Hello, new guy."


	5. Chapter 5: Costly Vengeance

**Chapter 5: Costly Vengeance.**

After another eventful night in Gotham, morning had come. Usually during the mornings in Gotham, the evil that slept within the cracks of the city's rotten core would remain dormant. Like Vampires resting out of the glare of the sun and preparing to suck the lifeblood of the people once again.

However, something had slipped out the crack.

And it was aiming a revolver at Crimson's head.

The Joker.

The night before, Black Mask had tricked The Joker into attacking a hotel where he was supposed to be. This lured out Crimson, who was looking to kill Black Mask, but it was a trap and The Joker abandoned Harley and his men to burn to death or be shot by Roman Sionis' attack on his hideout.

Speaking of Harley Quinn, Crimson brought Harley back to his apartment, where after some social drinking, the two proceeded to get even closer. She was currently asleep on Crimson's bed, snoring and drooling. Blissfully unaware that her former boyfriend was holding her new friend at gunpoint.

Crimson wasn't intimidated however, even though his gun was in the bedroom and unreachable in this situation.

Crimson: "What are you doing here, Joker?"

Joker: "Why, Crimson or should I call you Norman? What kind of question is that? I think the correct question should be is what are YOU doing here?"

Joker pointed his gun towards the bedroom where Harley was.

Crimson: "What do you want me to do? Beg you for forgiveness? You left her to die in your little toy throne room while you ran for your life!"

Crimson raised his voice, but Joker raised the long muzzle of the gun to his lips as though he was placing his own finger to his lips to quiet Crimson. He didn't want Harley to wake up and spoil his fun with whatever drivel she chose to say.

Joker: "Let me tell you something, Norman. Harley is mine to do with as I wish. I moulded that girl into the little minx you bedded. If I wish for her to burn alive then it will happen. She is my property."

Joker spoke threateningly. But, Crimson still didn't back down.

Crimson: "Before, I never cared that much about your relationship. But, your attitude is beginning to irritate me. Harley is a person. She can make her own decisions, not ones that you make."

Joker silently chuckled.

Joker: "Please stop, Norman, you're killing me. Hehe… That's such a laugh! You don't care about Harley either. To you, she was just a means to an end. You lost hope that you can't kill Romly without my help and you decided to take the payment in front of you. She was just meat that you sank your teeth into."

Crimson didn't really have a response to that. He felt bad for Harley, but Joker wasn't entirely wrong. Inside him, the fires that destroyed Chinatown still burned within him and only the blood of Roman Sionis could douse them.

Joker: "Cat got your tongue?"

Crimson: "Enough with the therapy. You're not qualified to be a psychiatrist anyway and I damn sure don't need the likes of you messing with my head. Why are you here?"

Joker got up from the chair and pressed the barrel of his gun against Crimson's head.

Joker: "Oh, I don't know. I have a tendency to be quite possessive and jealous when someone touches my stuff… Maybe I just wanna kill you!"

Joker made a sadistic grin, but Crimson also smirks to the confusion of the clown.

Crimson: "If you wanted to kill me, you could have shot me already or even strangled me while I was asleep, because I assume you were watching me and Harley last night. If you really are jealous, it must have killed you to watch Harley having fun with someone else."

Joke made a sour expression. Ticking off the Clown Prince of Crime is a extremely dangerous game. But when people are angry, they make mistakes. And Crimson knew that there was a reason he was still breathing now.

Joker: "Oooh, you're dancing with the Devil now. You're lucky I still have something for you that will benefit us both."

Crimson: "Like what?"

Joker: "You and I still want dear old Roman dead. I know where he's hiding."

Crimson's eyes widened, but he still realised a fault with this.

Crimson: "Even if you know where he is, how are we gonna get to him when his organisation is probably crawling all over him?"

Joker: "Sorry, did I say you and I? I meant you. You're gonna kill Black Mask for me."

Crimson: "Even worse. How do you expect me to go through an army of False Facers to get to Sionis?"

Joker: "Simple. You see, Black Mask has spread his organisation thin trying to take control of my businesses. I even found out that he's looking for you, Norman."

Crimson didn't know whether to be flattered or intimidated. He had become such a threat in Sionis' eyes that he's now being searched for by the crime lord.

Crimson: "So how does this benefit me?"

Joker: "That means that his main headquarters is more vulnerable than before. With enough firepower, you can break in, kill anyone you see, and shoot Sionis right between his grotesque skull-faced eyes. And I can provide you the firepower."

Crimson: "… Something tells me that you want something else in return."

Crimson was correct as Joker pointed towards his bedroom.

Joker: "I want Harley back."

Crimson narrowed his eyes.

Crimson: "You want me to give you Harley in exchange for the guns?"

Joker: "Why, yes."

The Clown Prince of Crime removes the barrel of the gun from Crimson's forehead and sticks his hand in his pocket. Crimson balls his hand into a fist, ready to see whatever device Joker pulls. But, it turns out to a playing card which Joker offers to Crimson. There was an address written on it.

Joker: "My card. I'll be waiting here with your address and guns. Let's be honest here. With this agreement, we both get what we want. I get to take back Harley and you get enough guns to turn an army into red paste. We both win."

Joker heads towards the door, opening it and putting on a long purple coat and hat that hung from a hanger on the back of the door.

Joker: "Think about it, Norman."

Joker leaves the apartment, leaving Crimson with his thoughts.

Roman Sionis, the man who took everything from him, was within reach. All Crimson had to do is hand Harley over to The Joker and he would get the location and enough guns to wipe out any that stood in his way. However, handing her over may condemn her to a fate worse than death. Who knows what The Joker would do to her the second he got his hands on Harley.

That was when he heard a yawn coming from behind him. Hiding the card behind his back, Crimson turned around to see a half-asleep Harley holding the sheet from his bed over her body.

Harley: "Mornin."

Crimson: "G-Good morning, Harley."

Harley began to groggily walk towards the bathroom. Crimson made sure to remain facing her since he had nowhere to hid the card The Joker just gave him. She stopped in front of him and stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

Crimson: "What?"

Harley: "Ya got any hot water?"

Crimson: "For a shower? Sure."

Harley: "Good."

As Harley went into the bathroom, dropping the sheet down on the floor before entering the shower. Crimson breathed a sigh of relief. Had she woken up any sooner, she would have seen Joker and who knows what would have happened. Also, he had to figure out what he was gonna do next. What could he do?

He hid the card in his coat and went towards the wardrobe to change into a new red shirt and black trousers. He picked up the Glock he had on the floor and the M16 rifle, checking the ammunition. He didn't have enough, that was for sure.

Harley: "Hey, Norman."

Crimson: "Yes, Harley?"

Harley: "Just wanna say thanks again for last night. Not leaving me to burn, giving me a place to sleep even though I barely got any."

Crimson then felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that he was going to have to choose. Not hand Harley over and allow her to make her own decisions, but lose the chance to kill Roman Sionis. Or take The Joker's offer and hand Harley over to him, condemning her, but he would have the chance he needed to kill Sionis.

He had to make a decision now.

 **Harper Row's Apartment**

Not that far away from Crimson's apartment, was the apartment of Harper and Cullen Row, who siblings that lived by themselves, although they recently have had to entertain a guest.

The girl with purple hair rubs her forehead as she is working on some kind of electrical device.

Harper: "Cass. I know that we're friends and all, but don't you usually stay over at Riley's law building after school?"

Cassandra was sitting across from Harper, simply watching her work.

Cassandra: "… Not there."

Harper: "That doesn't sound like him. Where is he? I wonder if he's on a hot date with his girlfriend."

There was a boy watching the television that turned his head to look at Harper.

Cullen: "Since when has he had a girlfriend?"

Harper: "Since that issue with The League of Assassins."

Harper made a bored expression and spoke in such tone.

Harper: "I haven't done anything exciting for a while now! All that's been done is train, train, train. I wish Riley didn't listen to Batman with this whole "They're not ready" stuff! I mean, we took down a group of heavily armed mercenaries and a crackpot who though he was the Angel of Vengeance."

Cullen: "Yeah, but you guys got lucky. Cass and Riley are well-trained, you and Stephanie aren't."

Stephanie: "Say what?!"

Out of the bathroom, a blonde girl came out and started pointing at Cullen with an accusing expression.

Stephanie: "Hey, I can hold my own. Cass has been giving me some pointers and I think I'm getting better."

Harper sighed again.

Harper: "Trying to concentrate here…"

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

There was a knock at the door, again frustrating Harper.

Harper: "Can someone get that? … Almost got… It."

Stephanie ran to the door and opened it. Riley was standing there in his business suit.

Stephanie: "Riley!"

Stephanie threw her arms around Riley, pleased to see him for the first time in a while. Both Riley and Stephanie attended the same class back in school until Riley went to Gotham's University of Law on an undergraduate scholarship. They reunited when Riley was investigating Theodore Galavan.

Stephanie: "It's good to see you."

Riley: "Likewise. How are you, Stephanie? I haven't seen you since after the last incident."

Stephanie: "Oh, same old, same old. Same old college and stuff like that. Everyone's inside, are you coming in?"

Riley: "Yeah, I needed to talk to everyone anyway."

Riley came in and was immediately greeted by Cassandra and Cullen, Harper gave a mere wave since she was working on something.

Cassandra: "Hello."

Cullen: "Hey, Riley."

Harper: "Hey."

Riley: "Hello, everyone. I'm glad everyone's been doing fine since what happened recently."

Cullen: "Are you? I've been hearing about the gang war going on between Black Mask and The Joker."

The news was on the TV, covering last night's events.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale with your Gotham afternoon news. Last night, scenes of carnage took place across our city like a plague, when known crime lords, The Joker and Black Mask AKA Roman Sionis, launched devastating attacks against one another. Eyewitness reports and supported photographs show that the costumed vigilante known as Avenger neutralised members of The Joker's gang who attacked the Frank Miller Hotel. However, Black Mask's gang also attacked the abandoned Jester Fun House where The Joker was allegedly carrying out his criminal activities. Was this the final battle of this deadly gang war or is this a harbinger of things to come? This is Vicki Vale providing you your afternoon news."

Everyone looked at Riley as if he had the answer.

Riley: "Unfortunately, this isn't over. Not by a long shot. Joker is still out there and Roman Sionis thinks he's won. Things will start to get really dangerous."

Harper: "Like they have already?"

Harper quipped while still working on who knows what.

Riley: "More so."

Stephanie: "What can we do to help? There has to be something we can do."

Riley: "Yeah. We need to quell any chaos that Sionis causes. He's gonna be on the move now that he thinks Joker's powerless. I need you guys to keep your eyes open and keep Sionis' men from causing any damage. We don't need another Chinatown incident."

Harper, for the first time since Riley arrived, turned her head away from her technical tinkering to look at Riley in disbelief.

Harper: "What about Batman? He ain't gonna be pleased that you're going behind his back."

Riley: "Batman is out of Gotham and the situation has escalated. I need all hands on deck."

Stephanie & Harper: "Yes!"

Stephanie and Harper cheered and high-fived each other.

Spoiler and Bluebird were back in action.

Harper: "Now I have a chance to use this!"

Harper picked up the device she had been working on. It like if her shock gun and a rocket launcher had a baby and then juiced it up with 50,000 volts of electrical goodness.

Harper: "The Shock Launcher 3.0."

Stephanie: "What about 1.0 and 2.0?"

Harper: "Failed projects."

Even Cassandra made a smile. Crow was also back in action.

Cassandra: "How can… I help?"

Riley: "Just keep an eye on the False Facers. They may start getting rough with any criminal front still working for The Joker. We can't let things get more out of hand."

Cullen made a worried expression. He often didn't like the fact that his sister was going out in a mask in a city where masks are often dealt with harshly by either the police or criminals.

Cullen: "Riley, can't you just call in Batman or the others? Red Robin? Nightwing?"

Riley: "I can't, Cullen. I wish I could. Batman is with the Justice League dealing with a situation in Khandaq. Super-villains are getting brave after the Watchtower exploded."

The situation in Khandaq wasn't pleasant at all. The Justice League was dealing with two opposing forces, Vandal Savage and Black Adam. Savage had raised an army to combat Black Adam's and the Justice League was doing all they could to keep order and prevent international war.

Riley: "And the Bat Family have their own business to take care of. It's just us, I'm afraid."

Cassandra stood up from her seated position and made an expression of determination.

Cassandra: "I will help."

Stephanie and Harper joined her.

Stephanie: "Count me in!"

Harper: "I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Cullen sighed and stood up from his seat. He was outnumbered in this situation, so what could he do? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Cullen: "Fine. I'm in too."

Riley nodded to Cullen.

Riley: "Thanks for the support, Cullen. We're going to need it."

Stephanie: "Hang on, if we're gonna deal with Black Mask's men, then what will you be doing?"

Riley: "I have to find Black Mask. Someone named Norman Blake is after him and if I don't get either of them off the streets, there could be a bloodbath."

Everyone made a confused face at Riley. They didn't really know much of the situation that was going on in Gotham. Riley made a small smile and an acknowledging nod at the fact that they didn't know.

Riley: "I'll quickly fill you in."

 **Gotham Streets**

It was past midday in Gotham. People on the streets were doing their usual thing. Going shopping or meeting their friends at restaurants if they had money and scavenging for the night ahead if they didn't have money.

On the road a black car, with lightly tinted car windows, coasted down the street as if the driver had no care in the world or was trying to keep a low profile. In the case of Crimson, it was the latter. Driving down the street in his car with Harley Quinn as his passenger, Crimson now had to make his decision.

Harley: "Hey, Crimsly? Where we going, anyways? You didn't say nothin."

Crimson: "Just somewhere. You don't want to be in my apartment all day, trust me. It gets depressing."

Harley: "But, where ya gonna go now? If you can't kill Black Mask, then what are ya gonna do?"

Crimson: "Who knows? Don't you have anywhere to go? Family or something like that?"

Harley scoffed at that.

Harley: "Yeah, right. I doubt that my mother and father will take me back after the crazy stuff I've done. Could get a job, but no psychiatric hospital will ever hire me even if there wasn't warrants for my arrest in every state."

Crimson made a joking smirk.

Crimson: "Don't know. You could make a good waitress."

Harley playfully slapped Crimson in the shoulder, although any harder, she may have caused him to lose control of the car.

Harley: "Hey! I'm no cheap floozy!"

Crimson: "Never said you was. I doubt any man could treat as such. You could probably break their arm if they tried."

Harley sighed and hung her head in disappointment.

Harley: "Yeah, there isn't much of a future with people like us, isn't there?"

Crimson knew what he was getting himself into when he made the decision to kill Roman Sionis, but in truth, he had no clue what he was getting himself into. Revenge had been on his mind ever since his family was murdered. What he would do after he did the deed was not clear.

Images of Crimson lying in a puddle of blood with a smoking gun in his hand flashed through his mind…

Harley: "Hey, Norman."

Crimson: "Yes, Harley?"

Harley: "Why don't cha come live with me for a while? I know some places out of Gotham where we can lie low for a while."

Crimson raised his eyebrow at Harley.

Crimson: "Wow, Quinn. We have sex once and already we're moving in together? Aren't we moving a little fast?"

Harley found Crimson's sarcastic attitude somewhat hilarious.

Harley: "Ahaha! You're funny at times, Norman. Unless you got better things to do, I don't see what choice you have really."

Crimson wondered. He could take Harley's offer and just leave Gotham with her. Get away from the madness…

Crimson sighed.

Crimson: "I'm sorry, Harley."

Harley: "For what?"

Crimson: "This."

Crimson quickly whips out his Glock and whacks Harley in the head with it, knocking her out.

… But he had to kill Sionis first.

Harley slowly woke up much later in a daze. She didn't know what happened or where she was. All she knew was that her arms and legs were bound to something and two men were in front of her speaking.

Joker: "Wow, you really knocked her a new one! Haha! I knew I could count on you."

Crimson: "Save it. Hold up your end of the bargain."

In front of Harley, she saw Crimson being given guns by The Joker. When she fully realised what was happening, she felt her heart break all over again. Crimson was supposed to be her friend. Yet he here was plotting alongside this jerk in a cheap suit.

She wanted to break free and tear people's heads off, but she was strapped to a chair rather tightly.

Crimson: "You better not be setting me up, Joker. If you are and I don't die, you're gonna be on my list next."

Crimson threatened The Joker, who chuckled to himself.

Joker: "Why, Crimson, would I ever do that to you? I hold just as much stake in Roman's death as you do."

After Crimson selected his weapons of choice, he placed them all in a duffel bag. Shotgun, assault rifle, grenades, dual Uzis. Crimson felt he had everything he needed to get to Black Mask. He got back up and began walking towards the exit.

Harley: "Crimsly?"

Harley called out after Crimson, stopping him in his tracks. Her voice sounded hurt and betrayed.

Harley: "Do ya really want to off Black Mask that bad that you would leave me here?"

Crimson didn't respond. He merely continued walking.

Harley: "I shoulda known you were too good to be true."

Harley spat out her words as Crimson left.

Joker: "A pleasure doing business with you, Norman."

Joker with a gleeful look on his face now approached Harley.

Joker: "Oh, Harley, Harley, Harley. Such a disappointment. How could you cheat on daddy like you did?"

Harley: "Quite easily. You did it to me!"

Her words spoken through gritted teeth, Harley glared at The Joker who waved his finger and tutted.

Joker: "Now, now, Harley. This is about you, not me."

Joker's clear evasion of what she said, only angered Harley further. In her mind, she was trying to put up a good front, but those voices in her head wanted her to obey his every word…

Joker: "You can feel it, can't you?"

Harley: "Feel what?"

Joker: "You. The real you. The one you think you bury every time, but it eventually claws it's way back to the surface."

Joker leans in closer to a frozen Harley.

Joker: "Oh, Harley. We have such work ahead of us…"

 **Night**

Night had fallen over Gotham as the sun faded as though it no longer had power over the city. This time, Heroes and Villains came out of the woodwork to save or destroy this city respectively.

In a part of Gotham, a blond girl in purple wearing a mask was swinging through Gotham using a grapnel gun.

Spoiler: "Hey, it really feels good to be out of the house tonight. I've spent too long buried in the books."

Spoiler spoke with a sense of relief as in another part of Gotham, a girl with purple hair and wearing a mask over her eyes, dressed in black and blue ran across the rooftops.

Bluebird: "You said it, Steph. I'm just itching for some action."

Avenger: "Hey, Spoiler, Bluebird. We're on the job, so no real names here."

Avenger was perched on a gargoyle in Gotham. He was looking out on the city streets, looking for any signs of who he was looking for.

Bluebird: "Relax. I designed these comm links and they're secure. They bounce off a dozen different satellites, so the encryption is top-notch."

Avenger: "Encryption can be hacked. So let's not take chances."

Spoiler made a giggle.

Spoiler: "Still a play by the rules guy as always?"

Avenger: "Exactly."

On the road below, Avenger spotted a black car moving quickly through the streets. Using binoculars that he carried with him for this purpose, he watched the car and saw that it's driver had red eyes.

Avenger: "I've spotted Blake."

Pressing a button on his watch, Avenger's Sky Cycle came over to him.

Elsewhere in Gotham, a third girl wearing a black skintight suit with yellow trimmings stood on a rooftop overlooking a nearby street.

Crow: "Need help?"

Avenger: "No. I can handle Blake. I'm not gonna deal with him yet, though. If I follow him, he'll likely lead me to either Joker or Black Mask."

Getting on the Sky Cycle, Avenger began to follow Crimson through Gotham.

In the car below, Crimson's eyes were focused on the road ahead. This was it. He knew where Sionis was and he was coming for him. That was when he made a vow to himself.

Crimson: "One of us is going to die."

He couldn't live in a world where Roman Sionis was alive. His family, who was murdered by the crime lord, raged like vengeful ghosts in his mind. The only way they could be put to rest is by avenging them.

There was a side of him however that felt that this was the wrong thing to do. That the right thing to do would be to turn around, grab Harley away from Joker, and leave Gotham… But, the fire in his mind was too strong.

Sionis HAD to die.

The car stopped in front of a high-rise building in the centre of Gotham's Diamond District. This was the location of Sionis' main criminal enterprise. According to The Joker's information, Sionis was in an office penthouse on the top floor. With The Joker in hiding, the False Facers were in force in Gotham, but left Sionis significantly less protected. That meant this was the one and only shot Crimson would have to just storm in and shoot his way to the Black Mask.

Getting out of the car, with his duffle bag loaded with fine hardware, Crimson simply just walked straight into the lobby.

In the office, on the top floor of the building, Black Mask was watching a camera monitor that was on his desk. It showed Crimson walking with purpose through the lobby.

Black Mask: "So he's come to me instead of me finding him. Saves me energy and time."

Sionis' Assistant was however less pleased with this.

Sionis' Assistant: "We shouldn't be underestimating this man, Mr Sionis. He wants you dead badly."

Black Mask makes a smug grin as he presses a button on his desk.

Black Mask: "And that is why I have an insurance policy."

As Crimson walked through the lobby, something felt off. There was no receptionist or any guards around, almost as if no one was there in the building at all, something that was very unlikely.

When he stood in the centre of the massive lobby, he felt the need to raise his handgun. Something was watching him, he could feel it…

The next thing he felt was something coiling around his ankle…

Crimson: "What?!"

Crimson was then lifted just a few feet from the ground, his duffle bag falling from around his neck and onto the floor. Slightly disoriented, Crimson could only see that a figure was approaching him. A man wearing black and orange armour and a mask of the same colour scheme. He took out a sword from the sheath on his back.

"You must be one lucky guy in a way. You did something right if Black Mask is paying me a hefty sum for your head."

When the man got in range, he was able to sever Crimson's head off. But, he was kicked away by someone else: Avenger.

Gaining his bearings, Crimson tried to raise up his gun, but Avenger knocked it away.

Avenger: "Stay there."

With a stern order, Avenger turned back to the man he just kicked, only to recognise him. How could he not? The man was infamous and known to be an extremely dangerous individual.

Avenger: "Deathstroke The Terminator?"

Deathstroke: "It seems my reputation precedes me. Even the new heroes in Gotham are aware of me."

Avenger: "What is the world's most deadliest assassin doing in Gotham?"

Deathstroke: "I'm a professional. I was brought in to do a job."

Avenger: "You mean Black Mask hired you to kill Blake?"

Deathstroke: "Is it that obvious? If you understand, then step aside. I'm not someone who gives second warnings."

Avenger could feel the murderous intentions from Deathstroke. The man was ready and trained to kill in every way and it is very likely that Avenger wouldn't walk away from this battle unscathed, he may not even walk away at all.

Avenger: "I can't do that, Slade."

Deathstroke picked a small metal pole from his belt. Pressing a button on the middle, the pole extended to a longer staff.

Deathstroke: "Then I'll go through you."

Deathstroke swung his staff gracefully and with ferocity at Avenger, who blocked it with his forearms. Even though the material on his forearms were laced with Kevlar, he felt the blow all the way to his bones. Deathstroke was fast as he quickly attacked again with a sweep of the legs with the staff which Avenger jumped over and retaliated with a spinning kick, which Deathstroke evaded. With more swings of his staff heading his way, Avenger tried to evade the blows instead of block as Deathstroke's strength was superhuman, enough strikes to his body could break bone.

Seeing an opening, Avenger delivered a palm strike to Deathstroke, but it did little to slow him down as Deathstroke twisted his body and kicked Avenger in the chest, knocking him back.

While they were fighting, Crimson took the opportunity to start trying to undo the rope that was tied around his ankle. If he just stayed here, then he would either get arrested or killed depending on who won this battle.

Avenger recovered from being knocked down and grabbed Deathstroke's staff with both hands and then shifted his weight backwards, causing him to fall backwards and Deathstroke to fall towards him. Avenger flipped Deathstroke with his legs, but the Terminator rolled with the flip, rolling to his feet. Jumping in the air, Deathstroke struck downwards with his staff but Avenger moved away and kicked Deathstroke's hands, knocking his staff out of his hands. Moving quickly, Deathstroke began to trade blows with Avenger, but so far he was matched blow for blow. If Avenger managed to hit him, he would return the strike, if Deathstroke hit Avenger, then he would get hit in return.

Crimson managed to untie himself from the rope and he fell back first onto the hard flooring. He quickly got up and, grabbing the duffel bag full of guns, ran to the elevator as fast as he could, leaving Avenger and Deathstroke to their battle.

In the elevator, Crimson reached into his duffle bag and pulled out the two Uzis. Although the lower levels were empty, he expected the penthouse to be teaming with False Facers. He was locked and loaded and ready to kill anyone standing in between him and Sionis.

And then, he heard him.

Black Mask: "So you lucked out, didn't you? Norman Blake."

Crimson: "Sionis."

The words came out in a hiss from Crimson's mouth as he laid eyes on a camera in the upper corner of the elevator.

Black Mask: "I have to commend you, Blake, you made it closer than most guys. But the game's over now."

Crimson: "How'd you figure? I'm about to storm into your office and then I can assure you that I have enough bullets this time."

Black Mask chuckled.

Black Mask: "I can see that, but this building is like a fortress and you're deep in the lion's den. I've locked you out of the elevator controls and there are dozens of my men waiting to shoot you dead the second those doors open."

Crimson: "Is that supposed to scare me?"

Black Mask: "I don't care if it does. You'll be dead in a few minutes. But, why don't you do the smart thing? You clearly are a man of talent and you have a strong conviction if you were willing to side with a psycho like The Joker to get to me."

Crimson raised his eyebrows when he stared at the camera.

Crimson: "Are you asking me to join your organisation? Because if you are, I can tell you where to shove that job of yours. In fact, I'll show you when I see you."

Black Mask: "Trust me, when I next see you, it will be in Hell. Goodbye, Blake."

Crimson aimed one of his uzis at the camera and, with a short squeeze of the trigger, unleashed a short barrage, shredding its target.

Crimson: "See you soon, Sionis."

As the elevator approached the lower penthouse level, a dozen of Black Mask's men aimed their guns towards the doors, ready to open fire as soon as they open.

 _BING… BRATATATATATATATATA!_

The men wearing black masks opening automatic fire and fury into the elevator, giving Crimson no chance of survival. But, when the gunfire stopped and the smoke from the guns died down, Crimson wasn't there. No one was there.

One of the men motioned to their colleagues to check the elevator. Two of them slowly watched towards the elevator while the rest stood back cautiously aiming their guns waiting for something to happen.

Entering the elevator, there was no sight of Crimson other than the destroyed, bullet-ridden camera. Confused of how Crimson simply vanished, the men strached their head, but they noticed that a panel leading into the elevator shaft was open…

Then something fell through the panel opening. A small green object bangs then rolls to the feet of the men…

A grenade.

"Oh sh…"

 _KA-BOOOOM!_

The grenade explodes, killing the two men instantly and blowing back the rest. The elevator began to fall to the ground towards the ground.

Black Mask felt the shake from the explosion and he turned to his assistant.

Black Mask: "What the Hell was that?!"

Sionis' Assistant: "That would have been an explosion."

Black Mask narrowed his eyes at his assistant who answered his obvious rhetorical question.

Black Mask: "Just shut up and do something about it."

In the lobby, both Avenger and Deathstroke were still fighting and the elevator crashes at the bottom. Deathstroke stares at the elevator momentarily in annoyance.

Deathstroke: "Now I have to use the stairs."

Avenger: "We're wasting time, Deathstroke. Just surrender before I take you down."

Deathstroke liked the confidence in Avenger's voice. As much as he was irritated that his target was now many floors above him, the fact that he ran into some kid that could hold his own against him was interesting. He could be a future threat, so it would be better to deal with him now.

Deathstroke: "Not my style, kid. I don't give up my contracts that easily."

Avenger: "Then I'll force you."

Upstairs in the lower penthouse floors, the men were struggling to get back to their feet.

Crimson, who was hanging in the elevator shaft, jumped into the corridor. Taking out the two uzi from his duffel bag, he began to unload on the downed False Facers. Some got back up and started shooting, but Crimson quickly shot them dead too. Running out of ammo, he tossed the uzis and switched to the shotgun.

Leaving the corridor, he found himself inside of Sionis' extravagant penthouse apartment. It came with a wonderful view of Gotham, like Heaven viewing the gateway of Hell. Marble kitchen counter and wonderful white coloured sofa. The widest screen TV that Crimson ever saw in his life. Looking at it all, Crimson smiled.

Crimson looked forward to burning it.

More men arrived and began shooting at Crimson who retaliated with firing the shotgun which took out a couple of men thanks to its insane stopping power. Getting into cover behind a pillar, Crimson began to open fire on the men, the power of the shotgun went through some of the cover they used and killed them instantly. One of the men came out of cover and shot at Crimson who was grazed by one of the bullets. Ignoring the pain, he shot the guy with the shotgun, causing him to fly into the nearby wall.

Crimson: "Get out of my way!"

In a rage, Crimson tossed the now empty shotgun and switched to the assault rifle before throwing a second grenade over to the attacking False Facers in the kitchen…

 _KA-BOOOOM!_

The explosion destroyed the entire kitchen including its appliances and even blowing chucks of the marble kitchen counter away. Coming out of cover, Crimson shot at any man that even looked alive. Anyone that stood in his way was shot dead.

With the apartment clear, he walked over to the stairs that were somewhat damaged from the explosion and gunfire. Climbing to the top of the stairs, he looked down the corridor that led into Sionis' office…

He could hear Black Mask screaming just ahead of him.

Black Mask: "You come into my house, you blow up my apartment, kill my men! I swear to God, Blake, that you're gonna burn before you go to Hell to see your family again! You hear me?!"

Checking his ammunition, Crimson smiles, knowing he has two magazines left. Reloading with a full mag, Crimson runs up and kicks the door open and spray fires all over the room. Any bodyguards that were trying to shoot Crimson were overwhelmed by the automatic fire, a tactic that usually doesn't work. Both Black Mask and his assistant ducked below the desk, avoiding the fate of their bodyguards.

Crimson: "You don't get it, Sionis. You're going to burn."

Crimson quickly reloaded his rifle, but Black Mask stood up and shot at Crimson with his handgun. Crimson dove out of the way and started firing at the desk again.

Crimson: "Handgun vs assault rifle, Roman? Seriously?"

Crimson almost laughed as he was firing. Getting into cover, he checked his ammo again as Black Mask again began shooting again.

Black Mask: "You think you scare me, Blake? I've killed cockroaches more intimidating than you!"

Crimson: "Then I'll be the last cockroach you see."

Both men came out of cover at the same time and aimed their respective weapons at each other.

Crimson & Black Mask: "Die!"

 _BLAM!_

 _BLAM!_

Both men shot their final bullet at the other which incidentally knocked the guns out of their hands. Both men were now disarmed and out of bullets. Both Crimson and Black Mask saw the guns of the fallen False Facers. It would be easy to just roll and grab a gun. Since they would be out of cover, it all depended on who would be the better shot…

However, Black Mask balled his fists.

Black Mask: "Come on. You want me? Here I am! Come and fight like a man!"

Crimson hadn't had a good track record in fighting hand-to-hand, but the lure of beating Sionis with his bare hands just felt more poetic to him than simply shooting him. He balled his own fists up and started running at Sionis, lunging at him, but Sionis raised his knee into Crimson's stomach.

Black Mask: "You think you could take on the Black Mask and get away with it?!"

Sionis kicked Crimson in the ribs.

Black Mask: "I'm the king of this city! If I want to shoot your family dead, then I will!"

Sionis started stomping on Crimson.

Black Mask: "I don't even remember killing your family. That is how meaningless they were to me. How meaningless your death will be to me."

Sionis wrapped his hands around Crimson's neck, trying to choke the life out of the man. But, Crimson began to fight back. He was so close to his goal, that he refused to die. He refused!

Crimson raised his knee which lands onto Sionis' ribs. He kept on kneeing Sionis until he let go and then punched him as he got up.

Crimson: "Good to know. Now I want to kill you more."

Sionis quickly grabbed a knife from his desk and stabbed Crimson in the shoulder. Screaming in pain, the red eyed man head butted Sionis and then, grabbing his head, slammed it into his desk. Sionis fought back with a punch to the head and he yanked out the knife embedded in Crimson's shoulder and tried slashing him with it. Crimson gets a hit on Sionis' head, but he gets stabbed in the chest.

Black Mask: "I'm gonna gut you and then sprinkle pieces of them on the streets of Gotham. That way, people will learn that they can't mess with me."

Crimson was in intense pain. He had been shot at, beaten, stabbed. A normal man shouldn't be able to make it this far. But, the fires of Chinatown that had been engraved into his mind and the face of the man who did it in front of him, gave Crimson a second wind. He kicked Sionis in the legs, knocking him to one knee. Pulling the knife from his chest, he tried to stab Sionis in the head, but he moved, resulting in the blade impaling his collar. Sionis roared in pain as he stood up and head butted Crimson.

Sionis' Assistant was worried where this was going and grabbed a gun from the fallen bodyguards and aimed it at Crimson, but he was too close to Sionis, meaning he could end up shooting his boss.

The two men grappled with each other as one tried to overpower the other.

Black Mask: "You're gonna die, Blake!"

Crimson: "After you, Sionis."

Sionis' Assistant had to make a decision. He couldn't risk losing his boss…

 _BLAM!_

A single gunshot rang out, causing the two to duck down to avoid the shot. Crimson punched Sionis once in the stomach and them kicked him back, causing him to land on his assistant.

Black Mask: "Since when did you think you could use a gun, dummy?!"

Sionis' Assistant: "Since now."

Crimson took the chance to run at the two, knocking the gun out of the Assistant's hands and kneeing said Assistant in the head, knocking him out. Sionis had moved out of the way and lunged at Crimson.

Black Mask: "I'm gonna choke you to death on your own blood!"

Sionis grabbed Crimson and tossed him against the glass window which made a large crack due to the smaller cracks made by the gunshots earlier.

Black Mask: "Say goodbye, Blake."

Sionis grabbed Crimson and was about to toss him through the window out into the Gotham air, but Crimson began to start punching Sionis in the head until he let go. Crimson then grabbed a dazed Sionis and looked towards the window…

Crimson: "Goodbye, Roman."

Turning around, Crimson threw Sionis towards the window.

 _CRASH!_

The impact caused the glass to shatter and Sionis screamed as he went through it. Crimson walked over to the ledge where he saw that Sionis was holding on for dear life.

Black Mask: "This is just a joke, right?"

Sionis looked like a desperate man clinging to whatever he could.

Black Mask: "Why hasn't Batman or any of those costumed rent-a-cops wiped you off the face of the planet?!"

Crimson didn't respond. The events which transpired over the past week led him here. He did many horrible things. He killed, destroyed lives, abandoned others… and now here he was, looking the Devil in the eyes as he prepared to fall far below the nine circles of Hell. The Greek God, Prometheus, once was said to have given mortal men fire. If that was true, would he regret his decision if he knew what horrors fire would bring when weighed against the good it would do?

Black Mask: "You damn psycho, Blake! You think that just because you lost your family, you can go around killing whoever you want?! Many people lost their families, they don't go around killing whoever they please! You're gonna help me up right now! Gotham's underworld will go to Hell without holding the reigns. Do the right thing!"

Crimson watched as Sionis demanded that he save his life… Slowly, he knelt down and grabbed Sionis' forearm.

Black Mask: "That's right. Do the right thing…"

Crimson smirked with malicious intentions as his grip on Sionis' forearm tightened.

Crimson: "Say hello to Hell for me, Sionis."

Black Mask's eyes widened as Crimson pulled his arm from the ledge, allowing him to fall.

Black Mask: "AAAAAIIEEEEE!"

He fell into the darkness, screaming, until the screaming came to an abrupt stop.

Down in the lobby, Avenger was still fighting against Deathstroke. So far, the two were evenly matched. Something Deathstroke didn't believe.

Deathstroke: "I would love to know who trained you. Your moves aren't like any others I've seen."

Avenger: "Neither are yours."

Avenger knew that this battle was wasting time, but Deathstroke was faster and stronger than he was. Maybe in terms of martial arts, he had the edge, otherwise Deathstroke would have won this a long time ago. He had to stop Crimson before…

Black Mask: "AAAAAIIEEEEE!"

A scream came from outside, as if the person had just entered the area. The scream continued until it suddenly stopped along with an unpleasant thump sound.

Avenger: "No, no, no, no, no!"

Avenger knew who it was. He raced outside and saw that Roman Sionis was lying on the pavement. He wasn't responsive at all. Quickly checking for a pulse, Avenger discovered nothing.

Roman Sionis AKA the Black Mask was dead.

Deathstroke came out and also saw the body.

Deathstroke: "It's your lucky day. Since my employer seems to be among the dead, I'm not getting paid my full amount. So, I'm done here."

Avenger walked up to Deathstroke who pulled a gun on him.

Deathstroke: "Don't try being a hero. I'm leaving now, so our business is finished."

Avenger: "You're not going anywhere, Deathstroke. I'm taking you in."

Deathstroke: "By the time you do that, his murderer would have gotten away. So you can either stop Blake or stop me. You can't do both."

Deathstroke put down the gun and fled the area. Avenger knew that Deathstroke was a danger, but the more immediate danger was Crimson. He had to pay what he has done.

In Sionis' office, Crimson sat down in the chair behind the deceased crime lord's desk. Finally, he had done it. He finally avenged his family's murder. Yet Crimson didn't feel satisfied.

He thought that the death of Roman Sionis would give him peace. But, instead he felt empty.

Revenge hadn't provided him with the satisfaction that he wanted. He was happy that he got closure, but not as happy as he wanted. In fact, for some reason, he wanted to… Laugh?

 _RING!_

The phone of the desk started ringing. Believing it could just be a call from one of Sionis' men, Crimson thought it would be funny to answer.

Crimson: "Hello? If you're looking for Black Mask, you'll find him on the sidewalk."

There was familiar, sinister laughter in the voice who was calling…

Joker: "I knew you could do it, Normly. You really did it!"

Crimson was not expecting to hear Joker's voice again. Now that he'd killed Sionis, The Joker was now the last man standing.

Crimson: "What do you want, Joker? Haven't I done enough for you already?"

Joker: "Why so serious, Norm? I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done. As well as wish you a nice eulogy."

Crimson's eyes widened as he felt his muscles cramp and pain shoot through his body.

Joker laughed as he heard Crimson fall from whatever he was sitting on.

Crimson: "Ha… Hahahaha! Hahaha!"

Crimson couldn't help but laugh. It was an uncontrollable feeling, but he couldn't breathe as his face became locked in a sick grin.

Joker: "In my experience, Norman, when you kill someone, it's okay to laugh about it. Especially when the kill is supposed to be satisfying. You lost your family so you destroyed good ol' Black Mask. So take your final laugh, and don't worry, I'll take good care of Harley."

Joker hung up the phone. The Clown handed Crimson weapons that had been coated in Joker Toxin, every bullet fired from the guns caused smoke that was inhaled, infecting Crimson with the Toxin. Joker meant to kill both Sionis and Crimson without lifting a finger and so far, it's working.

Crimson, in what seemed like his final moments, felt regret for what he did to Harley. He wanted to kill Sionis so badly, that he didn't care whose life he destroyed.

He had sold Harley to the true Devil.

He began to lose consciousness when Avenger used his grapnel gun to get to the top of the building quickly. When he jumped into the office, he saw a grotesque grin on Crimson's face as he struggled to breathe.

Avenger: "Joker Toxin!"

Avenger quickly pressed the button on his watch to call his Sky Cycle. It promptly arrives and Avenger opens the trunk of the Cycle. Inside were two vial injectors filled with blue liquid. These vials were the antidote to the Joker Toxin that Alfred gave to Avenger just in case. Injecting one of the liquids into Crimson, the grotesque grin began to fade and his breathing returned to normal.

Avenger looked around and saw that the place was a bloodbath and that up ahead was likely gonna be a lot worse. Looking down at the unconscious Crimson, he shook his head.

Avenger: "I wanted to help you, Norman. But, you allowed Vengeance to consume you. I hope it was worth it."


	6. Chapter 6: Arkham Asylum

**Chapter 6: Arkham Asylum.**

Have you ever wondered if there was a Hell beyond Hell? If the Devil condemns those who sin, who condemns the Devil? God? There are places in the universe that even God may think twice about going…

And right now, Norman Blake AKA Crimson, found himself in such a place.

After being treated for his wounds following his encounter by Roman Sionis which ended in his death, Crimson was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit as he was now within the halls of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

Being escorted through the well-lit halls of Arkham in cuffs, carrying a blanket, by two heavily armed guards as well as guards on the upper levels paying close attention to his every move, believing that he could suddenly turn and grab one of the guard's guns. Just like what happened before with another inmate.

Crimson didn't want to look at any of the inmates that were watching him like a hawk. He knew just from reading about it, that Arkham Asylum was the worst place to be for anyone living on that Earth. Everyone was dangerous and, right now, it was even worse.

In front of Crimson, two men were approaching him. One was a well-built dark skinned male wearing a prison guard uniform. His left hand was nonexistent as in its place was a metal hook. The second was a lanky middle-aged man wearing a lab coat and wearing a pass on his breast pocket that read "Dr. Jeremiah Arkham"

Dr. Arkham: "Mr Norman Blake, I presume?"

Crimson remained silent as he stared at Dr. Arkham with his red eyes. The man next to Dr. Arkham, stepped forward.

Cash: "You better answer when spoken to."

Dr. Arkham: "Please don't rile our new patient, Mr Cash."

Cash: "He isn't insane, Dr. Arkham. He's just another criminal that belongs in Blackgate."

Dr. Arkham: "As you know, since Blackgate is out of commission due to the fire and subsequent riot that occurred there, Blackgate's prisoners have been combined with ours using temporary holdings and protocol. As long as he's here, he will be considered one of our patients."

Crimson simply just remained silent as he watched the two. His eyes traveled briefly to Cash's gun, but he thought better of it. He was surrounded by heavily armed men, he wouldn't make it two steps without being shot.

Dr. Arkham: "Sorry, Mr Blake. For the time being, you are to be held here until next week, when your trial will take place. Before then however, I would like to talk to you a bit. I will schedule an appointment for tomorrow morning, so make sure you get a good night's sleep."

Dr. Arkham moved aside, allowing for Cash to personally escort Crimson to his cell.

Taken to a cell on one side of the corridor, Crimson looked inside through the reinforced glass and saw someone standing at the far side of the cell just looking at the wall. From the back, he had short brown and disheveled hair.

Cash: "Your cell, Norman. Since Arkham and Blackgate have been combined with each other, Arkham patients have to share cells."

Crimson made a quick glance at Cash who opened the cell and unlocked the cuffs around Crimson's arms and legs. He walked into the cell, the glass door slotting back into place.

Cash: "You know how to play a tough game, Blake, but people tougher than how you're acting have cracked in here. I don't care if you only killed criminals, you're still a murderer."

Crimson turned around towards Cash and stuck his middle finger up at him.

Crimson: "Stick it, Captain Hook."

Instead of getting angry, Cash simply smirked.

Cash: "You and I will be getting to know each other quite well, Blake."

With that, Cash called for a lights out and the entire hallway was engulfed in darkness. Crimson took a look at his cellmate who hadn't moved.

Crimson: "Hey. I'm gonna take the top bunk, you mind?"

Crimson didn't get a respond so he assumed that it was okay to use the bunk. Placing his blanket in the top bunk and climbing on top of the bed, he lied down and relax for a moment.

He pondered the question: How did I get here? Joining The Joker's gang, participating in a gang war against the now deceased Roman Sionis, handing Harley Quinn over to Joker in exchange for guns and Sionis' location, then finally killing the crime lord. Somehow, The Joker had poisoned Crimson with Joker Toxin which would have killed him if not for Avenger's intervention. Next thing he knows, he was treated for his injuries and then thrown into Arkham. Since there is little room in the Blackgate temporary holdings, Crimson was unfortunate enough to end up in the Asylum.

"Hello."

Opening his eyes, Crimson was face to face with his cellmate. The proximity almost made Crimson jump as the widened brown eyes were fixed on him. He made a wide grin as he extended his hand to shake Crimson's.

Rick: "I'm Rick Troy."

Crimson reluctantly shook Rick's hand.

Crimson: "… Norman Blake. But, call me Crimson."

Rick: "Crimson? Strange alias, but it matches your eyes. Hehe…"

For some reason, there was something about Rick that reminded him of Joker… He had that feel about him.

Crimson: "Why do you sound like The Joker?"

Rick grimaced. He made a bitter grin as he turned away and walked towards the wall. He began to headbutt the wall.

Rick: "Joker… Joker… Joker!"

Rick screams out loud in anger as he continued to headbutt the way, eventually causing him to bleed.

Crimson: "Hey! Stop!"

Crimson came off from the bunk bed and pulled Rick away from the wall.

Crimson: "Are you trying to give yourself a concussion?"

Rick turns his head towards Crimson. What he sees is Rick's face covered in blood, yet a sick grin plastered on his face.

Rick: "Don't worry, it'll pass. It always does."

The situation felt disturbing to Crimson. He was gonna be locked in a cell, likely indefinitely, with someone like this? Even though, he felt disturbed and defeated by his current situation, he wasn't willing to just let Rick suffer with this injury. He placed Rick on the bed and started banging on the glass door.

Crimson: "Hey! Guards! Someone's bleeding in here! You have to get a doctor in here!"

No response. Except laughter from the neighbouring cell next to Crimson and Rick's. The voice could be heard coming through a small vent in the corner of the cell. The holes were barely big enough to see into the cell, but he could make out that the person he was speaking to was a smaller male.

Going to the vent, he spoke with the neighbouring voice.

Crimson: "What's so funny?"

"You dear boy. Anytime someone mentions the name "Joker", that one flips his lid!"

Crimson: "Who are you, anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. You gave me a good laugh, but just leave Mr Troy for now. He'll live."

Crimson then heard the man get into bed, so he sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get any answers. He went back over to the bunk bed to see that Rick was simply looking at the wall with a grin and blood flowing down his face onto his pillow.

Crimson: "Are you going to be alright, Rick?"

Rick slowly nodded, his expression unchanged.

Crimson shook his own head. He didn't want to care anymore, he just wanted to sleep. Climbing onto the top bunk, Crimson lied down and tried to shut his eyes. He never expected this, after he killed Sionis. In fact, he never knew what would come next. Was this it? This was now his life? Living in the madhouse?

 **Gotham City Rooftops**

On one of the rooftops in Gotham, Avenger dismounted his Sky Cycle. After dropping Blake off at Arkham Asylum, he went into the city to rendezvous with Crow, Bluebird, and Spoiler who were dealing with Roman Sionis' False Facers.

All three girls dropped in front of Avenger. Spoiler and Bluebird looked out of breath while Crow simply stood, not tired in the least.

Spoiler: "Oh man, I forgot how exhausting kicking butt was."

Bluebird: "Yeah. Lucky I had this."

Bluebird smirked as she carried her electro-launcher as she called it. Apparently it can fire a blot of electricity that creates an area of effect that shocks any nearby people into unconsciousness.

Crow looked at Avenger who appeared to be somewhat depressed.

Crow: "… Something wrong?"

Avenger: "… I was too late to stop Blake."

Spoiler: "What happened?"

Avenger: "Sionis hired Deathstroke to kill Blake. I ended up getting distracted by him and Blake murdered Sionis."

The three girls were stunned by the news.

Spoiler: "Deathstroke? You mean that crazy old guy who is known to be the world's most dangerous assassin?!"

Bluebird made a confused expression.

Bluebird: "How do you know that?"

Spoiler waved her phone in the air.

Spoiler: "Have you heard of the internet, Harper?"

Spoiler said patronisingly as she went on her phone to see the daily updates on her new social media site, Spoiler Alert. It was Stephanie's own social media site that had Batman-level encryption thanks to Harper's help.

Bluebird: "Alright, no need to be rude."

Avenger folded his arms and turned away to look over Gotham's streets.

Avenger: "Why do I feel like I lost this battle? Blake is in Arkham now, but Sionis is dead. He may have been the worst type of human being, but he should have seen a judge. That's how it should work. Also, I let Deathstroke go. I should have stopped Blake when I had the chance."

So many things have happened to Avenger in only a matter of months. He became a superhero, fought the mob, insane criminals, immortals, and assassins. His life had been turned upside down is so many ways and he didn't know how to stop it.

The girls didn't know what to say. They hadn't seen Riley like this ever, just drowning in angst. It was like the pressure was getting to him.

Spoiler walked over to Avenger and sat down with her legs dangling over the edge.

Spoiler: "Riley. You shouldn't blame yourself. You couldn't have expected the world's deadliest assassin to show up. You did what you could."

Avenger: "I have to do better. Batman would never have let this happen."

Bluebird: "With all due respect, Batman's been at this for years. You can't expect to do the things he could do in a few months. You've already done stuff for this city that most could only dream of."

Avenger made a bitter chuckle.

Avenger: "I didn't mean to brood, ladies. I just feel like I lost this one."

Crow came over to Avenger and pressed her palm to the symbol on his chest.

Crow: "Avenge this loss."

Avenger made a smile as he realised that the three ladies were right. He may have lost this one, but there may be a way to make things right. Blake will still pay for his crimes. They had to track down The Joker still.

Avenger: "Thanks, ladies. I needed that."

Avenger went towards his Sky Cycle and got on it."

Bluebird: "Where are you going?"

Avenger: "I'm gonna patrol for a little while longer. You three should head home and get some rest. You deserve it."

Avenger's Sky Cycle lifted off into the air and zoomed off into Gotham's night sky.

Spoiler folded her arms, pouting underneath her mask.

Spoiler: "I wish I had a Sky Cycle."

Crow and Bluebird stared at Spoiler who raised her hands.

Spoiler: "What?"

 **The next day in Arkham**

After being woken up at 6:30 sharp, 15 minutes earlier than the other patients, Crimson was escorted to the office of Chief Psychiatrist, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Sat down in front of the doctor, Crimson awaited his so-called therapy.

Jeremiah tapped on his notepad, watching Crimson with an analysing look as if trying to figure him out. Crimson's hands were cuffed and so were his ankles, since he was considered excessively violent due to his one man assault on Sionis' building. The cuffs were a precaution, but there was little Crimson could do anyway, since there were guards just outside.

Turning on a tape on his desk, Jeremiah spoke.

Dr. Arkham: "Taped patient interview. Subject's name is Norman Blake also known as Crimson. I am Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Hello, Norman, or shall I address you as Crimson?"

Crimson: "…"

Dr. Arkham: "Crimson, I can't help you if you don't speak."

Crimson made a sigh of irritation.

Crimson: "What do you want me to say, Doctor? I'm not some psycho who was declared insane in a court of law. You're just doing this as protocol at this point."

Dr. Arkham: "That is true. You haven't been declared legally insane yet. However, since you are incarcerated in Arkham, pending your trial next week, these therapy sessions are standard procedure. Your arrest wasn't by a law enforcement officer, it was by one of the vigilantes, right?"

Crimson: "You mean Avenger? Sure."

Feeling confident now that he got Crimson talking, Jeremiah got to work.

Dr. Arkham: "Tell me, last night you stormed into a high-rise building owned by Black Mask. You shot everyone that stood in your way dead and threw Black Mask through a window. What was your motivation for this?"

Crimson raised an eyebrow. Jeremiah didn't seem a little bit threatened by him. But, he still tried to resist giving into any mind games that Arkham would play on him. The second he let them into his head, was the second he died.

Crimson: "You tell me, Doctor. It shouldn't be so hard to figure it out."

Dr. Arkham: "Maybe a lost relative or relatives?"

Crimson felt himself twitch as Jeremiah tried to prod him into talking.

Crimson: "You really get off on this psychology nonsense, don't you?"

Dr. Arkham: "It's my job, Crimson. I only wish to help you recover from whatever trauma you have which turned you into the man you are today. For example, your eyes. They were black before, weren't they? Now they've become red. Red as blood."

Crimson: "Your point?"

Dr. Arkham: "When you were in Chinatown, your eyes changed colours. Maybe you contracted a form of albinism, but it may be symbolic for you. When your eyes changed colour, the man known as Norman Blake died and was replaced with someone with a craving for vengeance."

Turning off the tape, Jeremiah then went over to Crimson holding a key in his hand. He used it to unlock Crimson's cuffs, much to his confusion.

Crimson: "Why are you unlocking my restraints?"

Jeremiah smirked as he sat down back in his chair. Crimson rubbed his wrist as he stared into the eyes of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Even though this man was meant to be a psychological professional, his eyes were like a deep gaping hole into true madness.

Crimson was however more concerned about the fact that Jeremiah just released his cuffs. Was he underestimating him? Was he not worried that Crimson could take him hostage?

Dr. Arkham: "There is no need for them. You're smart enough to know that even if you did anything, you wouldn't make it very far. Besides, it's better if we talk like this than if you are in cuffs."

Crimson understood what Jeremiah was saying. There's nothing he can really do here. However, Jeremiah made an almost thankful looking face.

Dr. Arkham: "You understood what needed to be done, right? You knew the evil that Sionis represented couldn't be controlled."

Crimson: "What are you talking about, Arkham?"

Dr. Arkham: "Those that can't be controlled have to disappear. Those that have taken what doesn't belong to them without remorse cannot be redeemed."

Crimson grimaced as he watched Jeremiah turn from a reasonable man into someone more insane that the madhouse itself. Jeremiah's face contorted into a sick grin as he stared into Crimson's eyes.

Dr. Arkham: "Only I can maintain order."

With heavy breathing, Jeremiah began to giggle sinisterly much to Crimson's dismay.

Crimson: "Okay... Doctor. Can I go now?"

Dr. Arkham: "Not quite. I have an exercise for you to try."

Jeremiah went behind his desk and opened a drawer. Picking up something out of it, he presented it to Crimson who went wide-eyed. What the Doctor was holding was a handgun. No matter how you look at it, it was a real handgun. Not a fake. Real.

Dr. Arkham: "Tell me, what is this that I'm holding?"

Crimson: "A gun."

Dr. Arkham: "Is it a gun? Or is it a tool?"

Crimson: "What are you talking about, Arkham?"

Dr. Arkham: "As far as guns have existed, people have used them for diabolical purposes, yet people have also used them for protection. In a sense, a gun is not the problem, it is the person using it. For most criminals in Gotham, even a great deal of patients in this very Asylum, guns are their defence against those they see has oppressive or a threat. What is a gun to you, Crimson?"

Crimson stares at the gun and shrugs his shoulders.

Crimson: "I don't know. A gun?"

Jeremiah didn't seem amused by Crimson's clear sarcasm.

Dr. Arkham: "Don't be like that. To you, the gun may be used as a tool for malicious intent. But, not because of a desire to control or destroy, but a desire for vengeance."

Crimson: "What do you want from me, Arkham? You want me to go back to where it all began? Discuss the past? No. You clearly know everything you need to know, so why don't you skip to the part where you give me your diagnosis and we can get on with our lives?"

Crimson made an unpleasant expression as he spoke. Jeremiah nodded and offered the gun to Crimson, much to his confusion.

Dr. Arkham: "Take it."

Crimson was hesitant, but he took the gun from Jeremiah and began to inspect it. Checking the clip, he discovered that the weapon was fully loaded. He stared at the Doctor in disbelief. However, there was a strange feeling when Crimson squeezed the grip of the gun. Something pricked him as if there was something sharp on the gun.

Dr. Arkham: "If you want to know what I think, I believe that you may be suffering from a case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder coupled with Survivor's Guilt. You feel guilty that you lived while your family died in Chinatown. You may have experienced this in the form of a nightmare or hallucinations."

Crimson remembered the time after his first job for Joker. Delivering guns to the docks before he was beaten almost to a pulp by Avenger and falling into the Gotham Harbour. He saw terrifying images. He walked through a burning city and saw his family burn while he was being stalked by a figure wearing a black mask.

The Grim Reaper always wore a black mask.

Dr. Arkham: "Are you seeing it now?"

Crimson looked at Jeremiah, but only it wasn't Jeremiah. He noticed that the world began to twist and distort around him. In front of him was a dark shadowy figure, looking at him through his endless, pitch-black eyes. A skull covered the figure's face.

The Grim Reaper always wore a black mask.

Crimson began to sweat and he shook in terror as he aimed the gun at the figure shakingly. He got off the chair and edged slowly towards the door.

?: "What's wrong, Crimson? You afraid?"

Crimson thought that the world around him and the new person in front of him changing was strange was off. He was convinced that Arkham must have done something to him… But, what? What was on that gun that pricked him? It must have been some kind of hallucinogenic drug.

Crimson: "What have you done to me, Arkham?!"

?: "Don't worry. It's merely a lower grade version of Dr. Johnathan Crane's Fear Toxin. It should force you to face up to your trauma and confront it."

Crimson: "You lunatic!"

Crimson yelled out in anger which alarmed the guards outside who came bursting into the office. Seeing a dangerous person with a gun, the guards managed to knock Crimson to the ground and began to beat him with batons. The dark figure stood up from his seat and walked casually over to the detained Crimson.

?: "You made such progress in such a short time. I'm rather impressed at the results. Take him back to his cell."

Being picked up and dragged out of the office, the world around Crimson seemed to return to normal and the figure transformed into the lanky doctor that he met before. It was like he was watching Mr Hyde turn back into Dr. Jekyll. The monster turned back into the man.

Dr. Arkham: "Good day, Crimson."

The guards dragged Crimson back to his cell and tossed him inside. Landing on the cold, hard floor, he began coughing as if he'd been choked. A drop of blood came from Crimson's mouth and dropped onto the floor. He had been beaten that hard to the point that he was internally bleeding.

Crimson: "What kind of place is this..?"

Rick Troy sat on his bed with a gleeful grin on his face, his legs crossed, almost looked like a child listening to an adult.

Rick: "You understand, don't you?"

The reality of the situation dawned on Crimson.

Rick: "Arkham Asylum is a living hell."

 **Gotham Gazette**

Lauren Winters sat at her desk in her cubicle, clearly contemplating her options.

She was in need of money. Her mother was suffering from crippling debt and the money they were making was nowhere near enough to pay off this debt. However, Vicki Vale made a life-changing suggestion…

Move to National City and take a job working for Cat-Co.

The money she would make in National City would completely drawf that of what she made now. But, that meant leaving her life behind. Leaving her mother, Vicki, and Riley behind.

She didn't know whether she should take the job or not. But, what was the alternative? Her mother was in pain.

Lauren: "(Sighs) What am I gonna do?"

Lauren sprawled out on her desk with her face down in her notes and various papers.

She then heard something be put down next to her head. It had the strong smell of caffeine to it.

Riley: "Hard at work, Lauren?"

Lauren looked up to see her boyfriend, Riley Rivers, standing there drinking sparkling water.

Lauren: "Riley? W-What are you doing here?"

Riley: "Just wanted to check up on you. I've been busy since our date at Frank Miller's, so I wanted to see you."

Lauren had felt charmed by Riley's words. She had been worried since Riley hadn't returned her calls or messages to see how he was doing. She knew he was alive, but it was still a worry.

Lauren: "You're sweet. And you even brought me coffee."

Picking up the coffee and placing it to her lips, the young journalist felt a bit better to get some caffeine in her system. However now that Riley was here, she had to find a way to explain to him what was happening… But, she hadn't made her decision yet, so if she told Riley, would he stop her from leaving?

Riley: "Since you're working, I thought I would bring you something you could use. I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted to ask you something."

Lauren: "Sure. Is it lawyer-related or you-know-what-related?"

Riley: "A little bit of both. You see, today I'm going to see Blake in Arkham Asylum."

Lauren: "Oh right, you caught him."

Riley: "I was too late, though. Blake had killed Sionis before I could stop him."

Lauren could tell that Riley was upset at that. Roman Sionis was the worst type of person who killed for entertainment, but killing him outright wasn't justice.

Lauren: "That isn't your fault, Riley. You tried."

Riley wanted to change the subject. He had to deal with the here and now. Black Mask may be gone, but that still left The Joker.

Riley: "I know… But, about what I wanted to ask you, what do we know about Dr. Jeremiah Arkham?"

Lauren logged onto the database that the Gazette had on Arkham Asylum and searched for mentions of it's Chief Psychiatrist. He was the heir to the Asylum after his uncle, Amadeus Arkham, passed away. He is known for unorthodox methods when treating his patients.

Lauren: "There isn't much. He's rumoured to be just as crazy as those he treats, no evidence though. Why Arkham?"

Riley: "Wanted to know what I'm dealing. I haven't been inside Arkham Asylum. Not even to visit Rick."

Lauren: "Do you know how he's doing?"

Riley: "I haven't heard good news. My mother's depressed over it, Kieran would rather drown in his work than acknowledge the issue. I've been telling Charlotte that he's working in another city."

Lauren: "That's awful. Shouldn't you talk to your brother? Maybe if he sees a familiar face, that might help."

Riley cast his eyes downward. Maybe he should visit Rick, but not now.

Riley: "After this is over, I'll speak to Rick. But, for now, I need to speak with Blake. He's the only one who knows where The Joker is."

Lauren: "Why don't you speak to Commissioner Gordon? Maybe he can help?"

Riley: "Gordon is a great ally, but he's not likely gonna talk to me about these things. He's waiting for Batman to come back from Khandaq. To trust him so much… Those two have a special friendship."

Finishing his sparkling water, Riley was prepared to leave.

Riley: "I better go. I have a lot of calls to make."

Lauren: "Umm, Riley?"

Lauren felt that she should talk to Riley about what's going on…

Riley: "What is it, Lauren?"

Looking into his eyes, she knew that telling him now would be too much for him to deal with. He was protecting the city by himself during a crisis. She didn't want to be more of a burden. She quickly kissed him on his lips.

Riley: "What was that for?"

Lauren: "Just be careful."

Riley made a small smile as he left the Gazette. As he let, Lauren sighed again and allowed her head to fall back onto her desk. She was still stuck with the same dilemma as before.

Lauren: "What am I gonna do?"

 **Arkham Asylum**

In the showers of Arkham Asylum later that day, Crimson was busy trying to finish up quickly. He didn't want to be stuck in an madhouse shower butt naked. Who knows how long it's been since any of these guys have seen a woman…

As Crimson was alone, he couldn't help but drift into thought. Was this how his life would end. Trapped in an insane asylum after avenging his family? He didn't feel the release he wanted after he killed Sionis, he still felt trapped. He wasn't sure if that was a side-effect of whatever Jeremiah had injected into him using the gun earlier or his own feelings.

Then his thoughts turned to someone else. A blond woman with blue eyes.

The fact that he had sold her to The Joker in an attempt to get revenge. Crimson became confused and angry. Why should it matter what he did? He did what he set out to do. So what if Harley is currently being torn to pieces… By… The Joker?

Crimson: "For God's sake… What did I do?"

The guilt came to the surface for Crimson. He couldn't deny that he regretted what he had done to Harley.

He had to do something to make it right…

The guards at the door watching Crimson smirked as another person came in. The guards had been paid off to leave as soon as this person arrived. They were leaving to get their alibis set up while the action was happening. The person approaching Crimson was a bald man with tally marks that had carved into his skin.

As Crimson looked up at the droplets of water that splashed onto his face, he noticed someone approaching him from behind. And whoever it was was holding something shiny.

Moving at the last second, Crimson evaded the fatal lunge of the man. Staring in the eyes of his attacker, Crimson readied himself for a fight.

Zsasz: "My latest mark. Now hold still while I work."

Crimson: "You chose the wrong ass to stab."

Victor Zsasz began slashing at Crimson with his knife, trying to slash and gut him. Avoiding the knife slashes and lunges of the serial killer, Crimson waited for a moment to strike. Zsasz was a known killer that has gone toe-to-toe with Batman in the past, so a single mistake will result in another kill and tally mark in Zsasz's already scarred body. Crimson moved in quick after Zsasz attacked wildly and delivered a solid right hook to the cheek. Zsasz however seemed to barely fazed.

Zsasz: "I could have made this quick, but I now I can have some fun with you."

Zsasz slashed his knife across the right arm of Crimson, causing a sharp pain to travel through his body. Allowing his adrenaline to guide him, he swung his fist forward, but Zsasz simply slashed across the quadricep of Crimson's left leg.

Zsasz: "All you have to do is stop resisting. Just stop and I'll end this quickly."

Crimson: "Why don't you stab yourself and do the world a favour!"

Crimson kicked Zsasz in the stomach, winding him, before punching him in the nose. Blood poured out of the nose of Zsasz who responded by lunging forward with the knife, embedding the blade into the left forearm of Crimson who managed to avoid a more fatal wound. However, the feeling of having his cold steel penetrate his wrist attacked his body and flooded it with great pain.

Crimson: "AARGH!"

Crimson glared aggressively at Zsasz who pulled the knife from the forearm and smiled with terrible intent as he slashed at Crimson again, only to take a blow to the chest. Enjoying the thrill of the hunt, Zsasz felt a unusual glee from this fight as his prey usually doesn't put up this much of a fight. Slashing the left leg of Crimson, Zsasz had systematically attacked each limb of Crimson and forced him to his knees.

Crimson: "You crazy psychotic son of a…"

Zsasz pointed the tip of the knife at the chest of Crimson, carefully guiding it through his skin diagonally from the upper left to the lower right.

Zsasz: "Language. Kids may be watching."

Zsasz then buried the top of the knife slightly behind Crimson's skin on the upper right of his chest and guiding down to the lower left. It was like the serial killer was toying with his prey before he finished with him, like a cat battling around a mouse before devouring it. On Crimson's chest was the mark of a red X as blood poured down his body to be washed away by the still pouring water.

Was this it? Was this the way his life would end? Gutted to death in the shower?

Zsasz: "Say hello to the Devil when you meet him."

Just as Zsasz is about to slice Crimson's neck, someone punches Zsasz in the head and begins slamming his head into the tiled shower wall. Looking at his saviour, he saw a familiar face.

Rick Troy.

Rick: "You've chosen a bad day to pick the wrong guy, Victor."

Rick continued to slam Zsasz's head against the wall until he fell unconscious, the back of his head clearly bleeding as he slumped to the ground.

"Nice work, Troy."

A new person entered the showering room. A short and portly man with an abnormally pointy nose, wearing a monocle over his right eye, and a towel wrapped around his waist waddled his way towards Crimson.

Crimson: "You're the guy from last night."

The man smirked as he introduced himself.

Penguin: "Oswald Cobblepot's the name. But, I'm known to all as The Penguin. You've met our mutual associate, Rick Troy."

Rick waved with a smile on his face as the blood of Victor Zsasz poured down his face.

Penguin: "And I have a preposition for you."

 **Rec-Room**

Thanks to Cobblepot, the incident in the shower room went undetected by guards. No one witnessed the event and those guards who were bribed weren't going to admit to letting Zsasz enter the shower room unsupervised with a bladed weapon. After getting his wounds bandaged thanks to some leftover supplies given to Rick, it was time for the Arkham Patients to have time in the Rec-Room. Guards covered every exit and watched the inmates like hawks. Aaron Cash was there personally supervising.

Crimson joined Oswald Cobblepot over by the tv as Commissioner James Gordon was speaking at a conference.

Gordon: "The city experienced a perversion of justice last night as Roman Sionis better known as Black Mask was killed. While I can understand why most people would be confused as to why I think this, while Sionis was a terrible and dangerous criminal, he had to be brought to justice the right way. By the book. Not murdered. We don't believe that justice should be conducted this way no matter the circumstances. This is why we are glad that Norman Blake has been taken off the streets of Gotham…"

Penguin made a laugh as he watched the TV.

Penguin: "I love how you've stirred the pot here in Gotham, my boy. You might just have what it takes to be my right-hand man."

Crimson: "Count me out. I'm done with the criminal routine. But, if you want my help to get out of here, that sounds reasonable."

Penguin raised his eyebrows at that.

Penguin: "Then what's in it for me? Why should I help you get out of Arkham just so you can up and leave?"

Crimson thought about that. If the escape plan worked, he didn't plan to join another gang or simply leave Gotham… Not without settling a few scores first.

Crimson: "If you get back into Gotham, you'll need to rebuild your organisation and businesses. You aren't gonna be able to do that with The Joker in the way."

Penguin: "Right? What you getting at?"

Crimson: "Help me escape and I'll kill The Joker for you."

Crimson offered a dangerous agreement to Cobblepot. The Joker was a dangerous and unpredictable opponent, but the allure of it was too good for Cobblepot to resist. Rubbing his chin, he chuckled a little.

Penguin: "Why that does sound interesting. You kill the clown and then I become the king of Gotham. Can you really pull it off?"

Crimson: "I know where he's hiding and I was planning to get some payback for him stabbing me in the back as well as other things. But, if we're gonna do this, I need you to help me break out another inmate."

Penguin: "And that would be?"

In the corner of Crimson's eye, walked an green-skinned femme fatale with lush red hair and green eyes. She was tending to a plant that she held in a clay pot often going to spots in the room where the sun shone. The guards kept eyes on her at all times, seeing as she was likely the most powerful being in the room, maybe in all of Arkham.

Crimson had plans for this woman.

Crimson: "I need to break Poison Ivy out of here as well."

Cobblepot looked at Crimson as if he had become insane even by Arkham's standards.

Penguin: "Surely, you're joking. All of the inmates, why her? She ain't got you wrapped around her little finger, has she?"

Crimson: "If you mean that has she got control of my mind with her pheromones, then no. But, I need her for something when I leave the Asylum. A favour for another person."

Penguin narrowed his eyes. His plan didn't account for someone like Ivy, but he needed a third person for the plan to work. Rick, Crimson, and himself.

Penguin: "Fine. If you can think of a plan to bust her out, then fine. But, if I have to change my plan, it will take weeks of preparation. You have until tomorrow to think of something or we leave her behind. Deal?"

Less than a day wasn't a lot of time, but luckily for him, Crimson had a plan.

Crimson: "Deal."

The two made an agreement. He just had to speak to Ivy. But, before he could get up to go over to her, Aaron Cash walked up to Crimson and Cobblepot.

Aaron: "Hey, Blake! What do you think you're doing?"

Crimson: "What business is it of yours, Cash?"

Aaron: "I've made it my business. So you better watch yourself. You too, Penguin."

Penguin: "Piss off, Cash."

A dangerous gleam of light came off the hook that took the place of Aaron's left hand. A couple of guards came up behind him as he directed his attention to Crimson.

Aaron: "Come with me, Blake. You have a visitor. Your lawyer is here to see you."

Crimson: "Lawyer?"

In a corner of the rec-room, Rick had cornered a younger lady in a flirtatious and playful manner. She appeared to be reciprocating. However, she overheard the word "lawyer" and she made a knowing smile.

With the cuffs placed back on Crimson, he was escorted through the halls of Arkham Asylum until they arrived at a private visitation room. As part of the Asylum's protocol, the orderlies forced Crimson into a straightjacket and lock him into a up-right stretcher.

The orderlies wheel him into the private room where Riley Rivers is waiting. He looks at the orderlies with a confused expression.

Riley: "Is this really necessary?"

Orderly: "Sorry, Mr Rivers. Asylum procedure. You cannot have a private meeting with an inmate unless steps like this are taken."

Riley: (Sigh) Okay. Can me and Mr Blake be alone, please?"

The orderlies leave the room. With them gone, Riley sits down on a chair and covertly activates a remote trigger that he is holding. A gift from Harper Row that puts all local surveillance devices, like cameras, on a loop. This way, the Arkham staff can't listen in.

Crimson looked down at the young lawyer in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and made a complicated expression.

Crimson: "So who are you supposed to be?"

Riley: "Norman Blake. My name is Riley Rivers. I'm a defence attorney and I want to help you out."

Crimson: "You're an attorney? No offence, but you barely look like you just came out of High School."

Riley shook his head.

Riley: "None taken. I get that all the time. But, I am a licensed attorney and even have my own firm. So you're in good hands."

Crimson: "Great. My freedom is in the hands of a teenager."

Riley: "I understand your concern, Mr Blake, but there's no need to be sarcastic. I want to help you, so I would like it if you cooperate."

Crimson: "Look, why are you really here? By the sounds of things, you aren't a public defender. You came here off your own back. Why?"

Riley pulled a file out of his briefcase and placed it in front of Crimson for him to see. It had a photo that showed him driving his car with Harley Quinn in the passenger seat.

Crimson: "What is this supposed to be?"

Riley: "This is a photograph of you and Harleen Quinzel the day you killed Roman Sionis. Between then and there, you must have visited The Joker. I have spoken with Commissioner Gordon and Dr. Jeremiah Arkham as well as the District Attorney, Harvey Dent. They all agreed to reduce your sentence from life to 10 years as well as transfer you to the Blackgate section of the Asylum in exchange for information that leads to The Joker's capture."

Crimson: "Woo… Spend 10 years of my life in Blackgate. Why don't you stick the deal up Gordon's, Dent's, and Arkham's asses?"

Riley: "Please don't be cantankerous, Mr Blake. As much as you suffered due to the events in Chinatown months ago, you went about it the wrong way. You can still turn it around and do the right thing. Help us stop this clown before he destroys more lives."

Riley tried to appeal to Crimson's humanity. For a moment, Crimson considered it. Payment for revenge is incarceration. Maybe he could do what's right and tell Riley where The Joker is hiding and maybe they could save her from whatever fate Joker has planned… But, what would happen? Would Joker really be stopped? Would he kill Harley? Even if they stopped him and saved her, she and him would only be put into Arkham and they would continue the cycle of their so-called relationship.

Crimson: "Why don't you try the circus? I hear it's great this time of year."

Crimson's sarcasm told Riley that he wouldn't talk. This was a dead-end.

Riley took the file and placed in his briefcase before knocking on the door to leave the room. The orderlies and guards allowed Riley to pass before taking Crimson back to his cell.

As Riley was making his way through Arkham towards the exit, he noticed that the guards that were escorting him had gone and the feeling of being watched coursed through his entire body. Turning around, he saw a familiar face. A woman his age with blue eyes and blond hair. Her appearance would have matched that of an elegant lady if not for the orange jumpsuit.

Riley: "Emma Grace?"

Gotham City's former Kingpin of Crime. A now 18 year old heiress and one of the most manipulative people that Riley knows. She was incarcerated in Blackgate after she was arrested, but was moved to Arkham Asylum following the fire and riot.

Emma: "Why hello, Riley. It's been a long while since we last saw each other."

Riley: "Not long enough."

Emma slowly walked towards Riley with a mischievous smirk.

Emma: "Riley, I'm hurt. You don't visit or call. Are you too busy with your avenging duties to show a lady some affection?"

Riley made a challenging expression towards Emma. He knew that beneath her attempts at seduction, she was truly a witch in disguise. A witch that knew he was Avenger.

Riley: "What do you want, Emma? You must have had some agenda to come speak to me alone."

Emma was now within arms reach of Riley, but she stopped where she was. Her expression was one of a serious nature. She was not playing games.

Emma: "Riley. I know that you and I have had a rather tremulous relationship since we met. You have substantial reason not to trust me."

Riley: "You got that right."

Emma: "But, I wanted to warn you. Something big is coming to Gotham which you, Batman, not even the Justice League can stop. I want to be your ally and you should be mine as well."

Riley folded his arms. Emma had gotten his attention.

Riley: "Maybe you should explain this something big?"

Emma: "I cannot. It is beyond my understanding. But, please, if you join us then maybe you and your family can survive."

Riley: "You mean become a criminal."

Emma began to get annoyed with Riley's self-righteous attitude.

Emma: "Oh please, Riley! Just because you help men in masks put bad men behind bars, doesn't make you right. Here I am risking my neck to help you and yet you want to argue with me over me being a criminal and you being a hero? You might be the hero, but that one-track mind of yours may cost you everything."

Riley: "Emma. I didn't become a lawyer or a hero for fame. I did it because it's what's right. If you really want to help people, stop trying to dominate everything you see and actually help. You can start by telling me what you're talking about. Now."

Emma smiled bitterly and shook her head.

Emma: "I made one last attempt to get through to you, but I can see that it's useless."

Emma turned around and folded her arms.

Emma: "I wish things were different. You are the only man I know that has the sort of conviction to see things through. If only your ideals were different…"

Quickly, Emma turned around and kissed Riley on the lips. He held onto him and began to kiss him deeply, but Riley pushed her away.

Riley: "What are you up to?!"

Riley felt violated by Emma again. This wasn't the first time that Emma had tried something like this… That was when Riley began to feel woozy and light-headed.

Emma: "Sorry about this, but I can't have you getting in the way. Don't worry, the kiss won't kill you, just send you on dream street for a while."

Riley had realised that he had been poisoned through the lip contact. But the question was how? The only inmate he knew that could produce such fast-acting poisons was…

Riley: "Poison Ivy…"

Emma: "I'm her cellmate. She gave me some rubber lips that induce certain effects similar to her own toxic kiss."

Emma peeled the thin rubber off her lips.

Emma: "I do wish that things were different. Maybe once you see what's coming, you might change your mind and I'll be waiting."

Turning around, Emma walked away, leaving Riley to deal with the poison coursing through his veins.

Riley: "Blast… It…"

Riley immediately felt his eyes become too heavy to keep open as his entire body just shut down. His arms, his legs, nothing would respond. It was as if he had been kissed by a succubus and she drained all of his energy.

He fell to the ground unconscious.

 **Crimson's and Rick's cell**

That night after lights out was called, Crimson was leaning on the wall watching the door while Rick was rocking back and forth on his bed.

Crimson: "Is this guy of yours really coming? Can we trust him?"

Rick: "Yeah, he's totally safe. I'd ask him to come every night if he always had the night shift."

Crimson felt a little unsure. In order to get his plan in motion to escape Arkham Asylum with Poison Ivy, Rick, and Cobblepot, he first had to let Ivy in on the plan. To do that since he couldn't in the rec-room, he had to do it now. In order to do so, Rick contacted a guard in Arkham who is known to do favours for the inmates, a Mr Wriggly.

Crimson: "Why would you ask him every night? What does he even do?"

Rick made a lecherous smirk.

Rick: "You see, I've been in juvenile prison before when I was younger. I discovered that while I was in there, I missed women. Mr Wriggly allows me to visit my current girlfriend and we have our moments."

Crimson made a knowing smile and even looked impressed.

Crimson: "For a girl to date a psycho like you, she must be crazy."

Rick shrugged.

Rick: "What can I say? Crazy is hot."

"Psst! Rick!"

The guard, Mr Wriggly, arrived at the glass door to the cell. He looked incredibly nervous, paranoid at being discovered.

Mr Wriggly: "If we're gonna do this, we need to be quick about it. I've put the cameras on loop for the next 30 minutes. Enough time to have your needs met."

Rick: "That's good. But, you aren't taking me. You're taking my buddy here."

Rick points at Crimson who steps forward. Mr Wriggly seemed a little perplexed.

Mr Wriggly: "Come on, Rick! I haven't met this guy, how do I know he won't cause trouble?"

Rick: "I vouch for him. He just wants some loving, that's all."

Crimson stared incredulously at Rick. He didn't want to sound like a filthy pervert, he already has been called insane and a murderer, he doesn't need voyeur added to his rap sheet.

Mr Wriggly looked at Crimson unsure. Rick had paid him already with money he got from Cobblepot, but Rick he knew and how he did business. If Crimson did anything that got them caught, being fired is the least of Wriggly's problems.

Mr Wriggly: "… Fine, he can come. You only have 30 minutes so we don't have time to waste if you want to do this."

Crimson: "Let's just get on with this."

Crimson followed Mr Wriggly out of the cell and towards the women's ward of the Asylum. On certain nights, Wriggly has the job of counting heads, so the armed guards that usually patrol the halls were in the lounge room. Entering the women's ward, Crimson kept an eye out for Ivy's cell.

Mr Wriggly: "Alright, we don't have much time, so take your pick."

Crimson: "Where's Poison Ivy's cell?"

Wriggly stared at Crimson like he was mad, but at this point, he didn't care. If something happened, he would just drag Crimson's corpse back to his cell and claim he died in his sleep. He wasn't going down because someone became too ambitious.

Mr Wriggly: "Your funeral. But, try not to scream when you die."

With that callous remark, Wriggly unlocked the door to Poison Ivy's and Emma Grace's cell. He stepped away to give them privacy.

The green-skinned beauty sat up from her bed to see Crimson enter the cell. Leaning with her arms folded on the wall was Emma Grace, clearly expecting someone else. Upon seeing who it was, Emma sighed. Crimson couldn't tell if it was relief or disappointment.

Emma: "You're not Rick… A pity."

Poison Ivy looked at Crimson with a sultry smirk.

Ivy: "Why, what do we have here? A gentleman caller?"

Crimson: "Not really, Ivy."

Poison Ivy came off her bed and walked towards Crimson, shaking her hips seductively as she did. Placing her arms around his head, Ivy came within inches of his face. A dangerous and deadly place to be.

Ivy: "Shame. Couldn't I tempt you with little kiss?"

Ivy wasn't using her pheromones to attract men, but her beauty was already a powerful weapon. Something that Crimson took careful note of.

Crimson: "Tempting, but no. I came here to speak to you, not a booty call."

Ivy then made a bored expression.

Ivy: "So it's business? What could you possibly need me for? I'm just a poor lady down on her luck."

Crimson: "I plan to break you out of Arkham."

Ivy's curiosity was touched by that statement. Staring at Crimson with mild interest, she folded her arms.

Ivy: "You plan to break me out? How? You don't seem like an organised man."

Crimson: "I'll keep the details to myself. I just need you to be ready when the opportunity comes."

Ivy: "Well, you aren't gonna have much luck getting me out of here without a keycard."

Crimson considered that. Cobblepot might have one.

Crimson: "I have that covered."

Poison Ivy made an interested smirk as Crimson seemed confident in whatever his plan was.

Ivy: "Consider my curiosity peaked, however why do you want to break me out? Did someone send you?"

Crimson: "This is my plan. Just think yourself lucky."

Crimson and Ivy looked towards Emma who listened closely. She had heard what had been said.

Crimson: "Is this going to be a problem?"

He said threateningly to Emma who shook her head, her graceful smile unchanging.

Emma: "Not at all."

Crimson became suspicious of how calm Emma was. She just heard that he intended to escape with Ivy, yet there was no attempt to get in on the plan or even threaten to turn them in. However, Crimson wanted to go back to his cell before his absence was discovered.

Ivy: "Mind telling me your name?"

Crimson: "Crimson."

Ivy: "Hmmm, that name matches your eyes."

Crimson: "Funny, you're not the only one who thinks that."

Ivy made a short wave at Crimson as he left the cell with Wriggly who looked amazed that he was still alive after supposedly having a quickle with Ivy.

Mr Wriggly: "You're alive?! How did you do it?"

Crimson: "I had a plan. Let's go with that."

After he left, Ivy returned to her bed. She wasn't impressed with this development and found it very suspect. Why was Crimson trying to break her out of Arkham?

Emma: "Aren't you a lucky girl, Pamela? You have a knight in shining armour willing to free you from this infernal place."

Ivy: "Don't be naïve, Emma. He wants something from me. Men are all controlling creatures, it's in their nature. Maybe you'll realise that instead of dating that maniac."

Emma made a knowing smile as she slipped onto the top bunk bed above Ivy.

Emma: "Don't worry, Pamela. I know what I'm doing."

 **Gotham General**

In Gotham's general hospital, Riley Rivers laid unconscious in one of its rooms. After being poisoned by Emma Grace, Riley was found by Arkham staff and transferred to Gotham General. The poison coursing through his veins wasn't lethal but designed to render him unconscious.

Kerry: "Riley…"

Riley's mother, Kerry Rivers, a middle-aged brunette widow with brown eyes came into the room escorted by a nurse.

Nurse: "He was found unconscious in Arkham Asylum. He was brought here for treatment. We have extracted the poison from his body, but he needs rest."

Kerry was relieved that her son was alive, but was angry that this even happened. It seems like after Michael Rivers' death, terrible thing after terrible thing is happening.

Kerry: "What's being done about it?! Surely they must know what happened to him!"

The nurse recoiled in response to Kerry's outburst.

Nurse: "Relax, please. The method which the poison was administered was through the lips. Poison Ivy is known for her deadly kiss, but she has an alibi."

Kerry: "It's clearly her then!"

Nurse: "Look, calm down…"

The door opened slowly, causing the two to stop and look at who was entering. It was Lauren Winters. She had heard the news that Riley had been brought to the hospital and rushed here.

Kerry: "You… You're that journalist."

Kerry looked at Lauren with a look of scorn. She had no respect for nosey journalists. Lauren felt her heart retreat into her stomach under Kerry's gaze.

Lauren: "H-Hi, Mrs Rivers."

Nurse: "Are you visiting? Who are you to the patient?"

Lauren looked down, unable to look the mother in the eye. She was reluctant to say anything, but she had to say something.

Lauren: "We're friends."

The nurse raised an eyebrow. She felt something deeper than just friends, call it women's intuition, but she didn't call her out on it.

Nurse: "Very well. He's stabilised, so he'll be fine. I'll leave you for a few moments."

The nurse left the room, leaving Lauren and Kerry alone. The young woman felt that the air became heavy and found it difficult to breathe or relax.

Kerry: "What are you really to my son?"

Kerry asked this question quite harshly and Lauren felt she wanted to shrivel into a corner and hide from her gaze.

Lauren: "We're friends, Mrs Rivers."

Kerry: "I'm not a fool. I know that my son has been sneaking out when he thinks I'm not aware. I don't know why, but I think I do now. You're dating him, aren't you?"

Lauren felt her body shudder as Kerry correctly guessed her relationship with Riley. They wanted to keep it a secret as to not worry their parents, but the secret is out and Lauren wasn't sure how Kerry would react.

Kerry: "What are you doing to him?"

Lauren: "What?"

The older woman held her head. She felt like a headache was coming and she didn't quite understand why. It was like a buried memory was trying to return to the surface.

Kerry: "First I lose Michael, then I get attacked, my family is held hostage by corrupt District Attorneys. Kieran Troy, of all people, turns out to have impregnated me with Charlotte, meaning I cheated on Michael! Riley has never looked at me with more disappointment than he had when he found out…"

Her emotions laid bare to the girl in front of her, tears fell down Kerry's face as she stared at her unconscious son.

Kerry: "Just do me one favour."

Lauren nodded apprehensively, concerned over what Kerry would say.

Kerry: "Riley's a good kid. I'm not just saying that because he's my son. He cares about everything else other than himself."

Lauren knew that. Perhaps better than anyone.

Kerry sat down next to her son and looked up at Lauren with a tear-stained expression of pleading.

Kerry: "Don't hurt him."

Kerry sobbed into her hands as Lauren could do nothing but watch her before looking at Riley.

Lauren: "…"

She couldn't say anything. Not that she didn't know what to say, but she couldn't make promises she couldn't keep.

 **Arkham Asylum: The next day.**

Inside Arkham's cafeteria, Crimson is given stale bread and a bowl of sloppy oatmeal on a prison lunch tray. As he carries it, a large and muscular man passes him. The jumpsuit he wore barely fit him as it was tight around him. On his face, he wore a Luchador wrestling mask.

He briefly stares at Crimson before scoffing and moving on.

Rick: "Hey, Crimson."

Rick, carrying his own tray, practically skips over to Crimson.

Rick: "Lucky you're still alive. You don't mess around with Bane. Everyone in here knows better than to play with him."

Crimson: "I heard. Apparently according to rumours, he broke Batman's back."

Rick turned and put on the most serious expression that Crimson had seen yet.

Rick: "He did."

Rick led Crimson to a table where Oswald Cobblepot was eating alone. He owned that table and everyone knew it. The Penguin may be caged, but he was still powerful.

Penguin: "So, did you talk to that walking plant?"

Crimson: "I did and she's on board. Now, I have to ask, do you have a keycard?"

Penguin: "Only the one we need and it's not here. I have it with my boys on the outside."

Crimson: "Then how do we get out of here?"

Penguin made a smug grin.

Penguin: "Let me worry about that. You just focus on getting yourself ready."

Crimson: "For what?"

Penguin picks up his bowl of oatmeal and tosses it. The oatmeal flies through the air and it lands on the worst person it could possibly land on. It splatter all over the massive back of Bane.

The entire cafeteria then froze. Some of the inmates dove for cover, the others grinned, happy that something interesting was about to happen.

Crimson stared in horror at Cobblepot who took his oatmeal and fled along with Rick who made a whisper.

Rick: "Try to stay alive."

Crimson: "Bastard…"

Bane looked back at Crimson. His mask concealed his expression, but his rage could be felt from all corners of the room. The cafeteria staff ran for cover and the guards in the room called for backup to assist. Bane was an extremely dangerous man even without his strength-enhancing Venom.

Bane: "Do you like to play games?"

Bane began marching towards Crimson who backed away slowly.

Crimson: "Wait, that wasn't me."

Bane: "Only cowards don't admit to their mistakes. You just made a big one."

Bane was soon within arms reach and his massive hand reached forward at the speed of lighting and wrapped around Crimson's neck. Unable to breathe, Crimson began to kick Bane's legs, but he couldn't even tickle him. He was then tossed by the brute onto a cafeteria table, and just barely evaded being crushed by the massive hands of Bane by rolling of the table as he smashed his fists into it, causing the table to break. Knowing that he couldn't hurt Bane with his bare hands, he grabbed a metal rod that had broken off the table. He whacked it across Bane's face and that seemed to hurt him a bit, but the second try was not as successful as Bane grabbed it with his hand and yanked it out of his hands. With a single thrust of his leg, the boot of Bane was planted into the stomach of Crimson, sending him fly through the air into another table.

With the wind knocked out of him, Crimson could only watch as Bane towered over him. It seemed like he was about to be broken…

However, under the table, Rick had crawled underneath and covertly given a metal fork to Crimson. Gripping the equaliser in his hand, Crimson was lifted into the air above the brute's head. In an act of desperation, he plunged the three-pronged utensil into the masked forehead of Bane.

Bane: "Grahh!"

Bane dropped Crimson to the ground in a cry of pain. He quickly pulled the fork from his head, but before he could attack Crimson again, the Arkham guards led by Aaron Cash stormed the cafeteria.

Cash: "Break it up! Or I'll do it for you!"

With a baton in his free hand, Cash and a squad of guards began beating Bane until he fell to his knees and they began to dog-pile him until he was unable to stand. Crimson was subdued by the remaining guards and they handcuffed both Bane and him.

Bane: "You think these can hold me, Cash?"

Bane sneered at Cash who showed no signs of backing down.

Cash: "Maybe not, but I can shove this stick up your ass if you start playing up."

Cash then turned to Crimson.

Cash: "Your second day and already you decide to stir things up? At this rate, you're gonna be in a world of hurt, Blake."

Crimson responded by spitting at Cash. Wiping the spit off his face, Cash grinned for a second before his face became unpleasant and he drove his fist into Crimson's stomach.

Cash: "Take them both to solitary confinement. They need a timeout."

Before they took Crimson away, with everyone distracted with taking Bane out of the room, Rick snuck a needle into Crimson's hand. He knew that it was important for something, so he gripped it into his hand to conceal it. Cash noticed Rick and aimed his baton at him.

Cash: "Troy! You better not try anything or I'll knock whatever sense is left outta you."

Rick held up his hands and lied down on the ground. Cash made a suspecting look at him before he took Crimson away. Something was going on here.

Taken away from the cafeteria, Crimson found himself placed into a room that had been padded on all sides. A place where true lunatics were placed.

Three guards uncuffed him and shoved him into the cell. Behind them, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham entered the room with a needle prepared filled with a ominous brown liquid, clearly more of Scarecrow's Fear Toxin.

Dr. Arkham: "You clearly have greater deal of aggression than I thought, Crimson. I never expected you to start random fights with your fellow inmates. Maybe a few nights in solitary with an increased Fear Toxin dose may help you a bit."

Crimson: "Get that away from me!"

Crimson punched Arkham in the head, knocking him into the padded wall. Two of the three guards then restrained him and held him to the ground while the third guard helped Jeremiah back to his feet.

Dr. Arkham: "Well now, that wasn't the wisest thing to do, Crimson."

Jeremiah approached and crouched down next to Crimson. For a moment, an evil grin formed on his face as he violently plunged the needle into Crimson's neck, injecting the entire vial of Fear Toxin.

The guards cautiously released Crimson who began to sweat profusely and pant at an alarming rate. They wondered if he was going to be okay, but Jeremiah merely motioned for them to leave.

Dr. Arkham: "Don't worry about him. This will be good for him, just keep surveillance and tell me if anything changes."

Jeremiah Arkham and the guards leave the room and close the door.

The room itself had no lighting so Crimson was left in absolute darkness. He couldn't tell where he was or even where his hands and feet were, the Fear Toxin had already took hold. He was too frightened to stand up. The feeling of a rusty and sharp blade scraped its way down his back as the darkness contorted around him and too shape as several figures appeared around him, figures made of fire and wearing black masks.

Crimson: "No! Stay away!"

They stepped forward and their masks fell from their faces. One by one, the faces looked at Crimson. Familiar faces.

Catherine: "You left me to burn…"

Harrison & Henley: "You're the worst, Uncle Norman."

Gwen: "You promised… You said you would protect me."

Crimson began to cry as the figures in front of him cursed him for his failure. Blood began to pour from their eyes as their bodies began to melt under the intense heat. Crimson tried to reach out to the liquid, but his hands caught fire. Searing pain began to course through his body as the fire spread.

?: "Ya deserve to burn."

A familiar voice burned Crimson more than the fire as he looked up and saw Harley standing there, wielding a mallet.

Crimson: "Harley… Please, I didn't…"

Harley: "Save yeh pathetic excuses! You sold me to The Joker! Arkham is too good for scum like you."

Crimson could only watch as Harley lifted the mallet above her head…

Night soon arrived in Gotham as the sun faded over the horizon in a hurry, as if to escape the nightmare that the night would bring.

Through the gates of Arkham, a van arrived, driving towards the madhouse and park with other vans just outside the Asylum. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary as two men dressed in Arkham guard uniforms with caps stepped out of the van. A guard who stood outside the doors looked irritated as the two approached.

"It's about time that you arrived! I've been waiting for hours!"

The guard began to walk off, but he didn't notice that one of the men behind him held up a gun…

 _THUP…_

The gun had a small tube attached to the muzzle which served as a silencer. The slient and deadly bullet traveled through the guard's head like butter and he died before his body hit the ground. The second man went over to the now deceased guard and took his keycard. The first began to cut cables on a console near the side of the entrance, as a result, the camera feeds inside the Asylum were cut.

Inside the Asylum, Oswald Cobblepot stood by the small vent, eagerly awaiting the implementation of his plan. Rick Troy sat with his legs folded in the next cell near the same vent.

Rick: "Are you sure those guys will show? I mean, what's stopping them from leaving you here and taking control of your empire?"

Penguin began to cackle as if he found what Rick said to be utterly ridiculous.

Penguin: "Oh, please. No one can run the business like I can and my boys know it. They know that only with my guidance can they hope to prosper in this town."

Rick: "Really? You're that good? Why do you always get taken down by Batman then?"

Penguin: "That freak show is no normal man. But, I promise that when I finally take this town, I'll rule it with an iron fist and crush any that stand in my way, including the Bat!"

Rick: "Is that so…"

There was something strangely malicious in his voice…

The Penguin's men, disguised as Arkham security guards, began opening the cell doors in the Asylum's corridors. Releasing several of the inmates who began to riot. Finally, they reached the Penguin's cell. One of them released Cobblepot while the other released Rick Troy.

"Hey, come on."

The man went up to Rick who remained in his seated position, however that soon turned out to be a terrible mistake…

Cobblepot came out of his cell, walking with smug pride and swagger. The man that was waiting for him gave him a cigar and lit it for him. It seemed everything was going the Penguin's way.

Penguin: "I tell you, Rick, everything goes the Penguin's way!"

He spoke too soon.

 _THUP…_

The gunshot couldn't be heard over the roars of the inmates that were rioting, however the second of Penguin's men stumbled out of the cell.

"Hey, Roger, you alright?"

He stared at them with lifeless eyes and then fell down to the ground. A blood red fluid began to gently pour out of a hole in his back. Penguin and his remaining henchman were stunned when Rick came out of the cell with the smoking gun.

Rick: "Is this going your way, Ozzie?"

Rick aimed the gun at Cobblepot's remaining man and shoots him in between the eyes. Trails of blood travel past the man's eyes as he falls to the ground.

Penguin: "Rick?! What the bloody Hell are you playing at!?"

Rick aims the gun at Cobblepot who puts his hands up quickly.

Rick: "This is what I call, everything coming up Rick. Hehe. Hahaha!"

The laughter of Rick Troy echoed louder than the ruckus that was happening around them.

Back inside the padded solitary confinement cell, Crimson started to wake up from his brief encounter with the demons of his past. He couldn't tell if he was conscious or asleep as light was nonexistent in this place. He remembered that he was about to be crushed by Harley's mallet when he was pricked by a needle. The needle that was given to him by Rick. The hallucinations then faded away, so whatever was in that needle must have counteracted the Fear Toxin. Crimson tried to find his way to his feet as his head felt like it would jump from his skull.

Crimson: "Great… It feels like I've come down from the world's greatest hangover."

That was when light hit his face. The door to the cell was slightly ajar and a crack of light as well as well as the sound of rioting came from behind the door. Crimson quickly hurried over to the steel door and began to push it open with whatever strength he had, but he felt someone pull the door from the outside and whoever it was had incredible strength.

Crimson fell over and landed stomach first on the ground which knocked the wind out of him.

Rick: "You should be careful, that first step's a doozy."

Crimson looked up to see Rick holding Cobblepot at gunpoint. Next to him was the brute that almost killed him earlier, Bane.

Crimson: "Rick? What's going on? Why are you holding up Penguin?"

Rick: "There's been a change of plans."

Crimson began to wonder if he backed the wrong horse now. Was Rick about to kidnap or kill him? It seemed like thing don't ever go to plan in this town.

However, Rick didn't turn his gun on Crimson. In fact, he tossed him a spare gun of his own which Crimson caught.

Rick: "Don't worry, this was the plan from the start. Sorry but we needed to get you into solitary to throw off Mr Cash. He's been watching Cobblepot here like a hawk since Blackgate and Arkham merged. Or is it watching him like an orca whale? I don't know. Which ever hunts Penguins, I guess."

Penguin: "Why don't you stuff that gun up your arse?"

Rick turned to Cobblepot with a threatening smile on his face.

Rick: "Care to say that again, my little bird?"

Cobblepot grimaced as he looked into the twisted and psychotic face of Rick Troy.

Penguin: "Please don't hurt me!"

Penguin tried to back away, but he was trapped between Bane and Rick. In desperation, he turned to Crimson.

Penguin: "You! Do something! Shoot him!"

Crimson merely gave Cobblepot a look.

Crimson: "Why?"

Penguin: "You bastard…"

Penguin grinded his teeth as he realised that his hopes of escaping the Asylum had been dashed and stolen by Rick.

Rick: "There's no point of dealing with him anyway. He was planning to leave us here to begin with to take the fall for this riot while he went into hiding. He never actually believed you could kill The Joker."

Crimson: "What about you? What do you think?"

Rick: "Are you kidding? You don't stand a chance. But, you'll try anyway."

Crimson made a sigh.

Crimson: "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Rick: "Heh, no problem. Now to take care of business…"

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

Rick shot Cobblepot in both knees with his gun. He fell to his stomach, now no longer able to stand.

Penguin: "AAARGH! Rick! You maniac!"

Rick placed his hand on his chin and made an inquisitive expression. What Cobblepot called him interested him.

Rick: "Hmmm… I believe I'll take it."

Crimson didn't understand what Rick meant, but he didn't care anyway. If Cobblepot was preparing to sell him out, then he deserved what came to him. Rick gave Crimson a spare keycard.

Rick: "Take this and head to the women's ward. You'll find Poison Ivy there. Just be sure to unlock all the cells and let the ladies have their fun."

Crimson took the keycard.

Crimson: "What about you? What are you doing?"

Rick: "I have someone I need to get first, but don't wait up. Bane and I will make our own getaway."

Bane stared at Crimson silently. There was a red stain on the top of his mask from where Crimson had stuck a fork into his head earlier. Crimson quickly leaned over towards Rick and whispered.

Crimson: "How did you manage to get Bane, of all people, on your side?"

Rick: "We have a little agreement between us. He does some work for me and I get him what he needs."

Crimson took a quick glance at Bane before he cocked his gun.

Crimson: "Then I suppose I'll see you when I do."

Crimson began to walk down Arkham's corridor as Rick made an energetic wave at him.

Rick: "Bye, Crimson! Happy hunting!"

Crimson made his way into the women's ward. It was time to grab Poison Ivy and leave this madhouse.

Penguin: "Blake! Don't you dare leave me here! You leave me here and I'll make sure that you end up dead in this town!"

 _BLAM!_

Rick: "Learn when to keep your mouth shut, Cobblepot."

Cobblepot covered his head with his arms and shook in terror as the bullet landed just inches from his head.

Rick and Bane then left Cobblepot on the floor, unable to move, to either be killed by the rioting inmates or be arrested by the guards.


	7. Chapter 7: Redemption

**Chapter 7: Redemption.**

The curtain of night had fallen on Gotham and its disease was raging from within Arkham Asylum. The inmates were loose and running all over, attacking or destroying anything in sight. A plan devised by Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, to escape from Arkham was foiled and hijacked by Rick Troy who freed Crimson along with Bane. Now the inmates were free and in full force and, even worse, the guards or orderlies didn't even know it.

In the office of the chief physiatrist of Arkham Asylum, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham was seated at his desk when a knock could be heard at the door.

Dr. Arkham: "Come in."

Stepping into the office was one of the seniors and most respected security guards in the Asylum, Aaron Cash. He had concern written all over his face as he entered the office.

Dr. Arkham: "Mr Cash. I would have thought you'd be at home by now. You don't work overnight on Thursdays."

Cash: "I know, Doc, but I can't shake the feeling that something's gonna happen tonight."

Dr. Arkham: "Is this because of Crimson? You have been quite concerned ever since he came here."

Cash: "With all due respect, Doc, Blake isn't like the other inmates. This man shouldn't be here. I have the feeling in my gut that he's gonna cause trouble."

Jeremiah made a dismissive expression. Clearly his opinion on the matter was in contrast with Cash's.

Dr. Arkham: "I understand your concern, Mr Cash, but I can assure you that Crimson is under control. With both him and Bane in solitary, they will not cause further problems. Besides, we won't have to wait long until his trial and we can go from there."

Cash placed his palm and hook on Jeremiah's desk and leaned towards the chief physiatrist.

Cash: "We might not make it to his trial. I'm telling you, something is going to…"

Behind Cash, the door was violently opened to reveal one of the other security guards in Arkham.

Dr. Arkham: "Excuse me, we are in the middle of something!"

Jeremiah yelled at the unwelcome interruption. But the panic of the guard's face meant that whatever situation that had occurred was far more important.

"Sorry for the interruption, but we have a major problem! The camera feeds to the building have been cut. We've lost eyes on the east and west cell blocks!"

Jeremiah stood up from his seat in shock and Cash turned around with a look of anger.

Cash: "I knew something was screwy here!"

"That's not all. According to our cell monitoring instruments, we can tell that the cells in both the east and west wings are open!"

Cash: "Why didn't you lead with that?!"

Cash raced past the guard and into the corridor.

Jeremiah breathed a sigh and sat back in his chair.

Dr. Arkham: "This sort of thing happens too often."

"Dr. Arkham! We need to get you to safety before the Asylum is overrun!.."

The guard spoke with urgency, however something was wrong. A faint sweat that ran down his brow soon became a profuse sweat. His loo became one of terror as he looked like a man about to meet his maker.

Dr. Arkham: "Javier? What's wrong?!"

Jeremiah spoke with alarm. He had seen these symptoms before and very recently.

Javier: "No! Help me!"

To Javier, he was sinking into quicksand. He didn't know how the sand was there or how he didn't notice it, but to him, he was sinking and it was all too real.

Javier: "I'm sinking… Quicksand! Help me, please!"

Scarecrow: "Hehehe! Ammophobia, the fear of quicksand. How interesting."

A sinister giggle could be heard down the hall from the office as the sound of someone creeping towards the office could be heard ominously in the air. Jeremiah knew who was coming, so he quickly reached under his desk, pulling out a rifle and aimed it at the door.

Dr. Arkham: "Stay away, Dr. Crane! Go back to your cell!"

The laughter of the Scarecrow seems to echo all around Jeremiah. If the door wasn't the only way in, Jeremiah would think that Scarecrow was all around him.

Scarecrow: "Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. The chief physiatrist of Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. I wonder what fears you hold locked away inside your mind."

A cloud of dark orange began to make its way inside the office. Jeremiah quickly reached into his desk and pulled out a gas mask, putting it on. One inhale of that gas and he could end up screaming and crying for help like Javier. With his gas mask on, he aimed his rifle at the door once again.

However, it was in that split second that Jeremiah spent with his eyes away from the door that Scarecrow had made his way inside…

The Doctor felt something sharp glide up his stomach to his chest. Jeremiah lost the ability to breathe as sharp needles appeared in front of his face.

Scarecrow was behind him.

Scarecrow: "I must thank you for utilising my work in your therapy sessions. Now it's time for yours."

The needles slowly began to pierce the flesh of Dr. Arkham…

 **Gotham General**

In an hospital bedroom, Riley Rivers was still unconscious and bedridden. After the poisonous kiss gifted to him by Emma Grace, Riley was brought to Gotham General from Arkham.

However, the television was on for a patient next door and Vicki Vale was on tv.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale, live from Arkham Island. Behind me, the alarms of Arkham Asylum sounded just 28 minutes ago. A riot had broken out in Arkham and it's inmates are loose within it's walls. This infamous institute for the criminally insane is known for its prisoners breaking free. Police Commissioner James Gordon has commented that they have the perimeter locked down so that to ensure that none of the inmates housed in either Arkham or the Blackgate sections of the island are escape into the city. We will bring you more as the story unfolds."

At that, Riley's eyes snapped open…

 **Arkham Asylum: East (Women's) Wing**

Inside the East wing of Arkham, Crimson began unlocking each cell, one by one. The more prisoners that were rioting, the better cover it would give. Some of the women gave Crimson certain looks, some of gratitude, some of anger. But, the gun in his hand warded of the threat of an attack either way.

Eventually, Crimson reached Poison Ivy's and Emma Grace's cell. Unlocking it, he opened the cell and looked inside to find the two women waiting.

Crimson: "Sorry to have kept you both waiting."

Ivy walked out of her cell and shook her beautiful red hair around, allowing it to flow freely down her back.

Ivy: "It's about time. I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up."

Emma Grace followed Ivy out of the cell, making an impressed expression towards Crimson.

Emma: "Well done, Crimson. It seems like darling's little endeavour is bearing fruit."

Crimson raised an eyebrow.

Crimson: "So, Rick shared the plan with you."

Emma: "Of course. I've shared quite a bit with him, so he shares a bit with me as well. We have one of those relationships."

Crimson: "It sounds like he's fallen for jailbait to me."

Emma made an offended expression.

Emma: "Hmph! You have quite a harsh tongue. But, you've done well so I'll forgive it."

Ivy gazed sensually at Crimson with her green eyes. Slowly walking towards him, Ivy smiled sultry as she allowed her hand to travel up Crimson's arm.

Ivy: "I should thank you for freeing me like you said. It's not everyday that I see such a nice man like yourself…"

Crimson responded by aiming his gun at Ivy's head.

Crimson: "If you try hitting me with those pheromones of yours, I will shoot you."

Ivy made an expression of mock hurt as she folded her arms.

Ivy: "Why so angry? I just wanted to thank you."

Crimson: "Thank me by staying out of arms reach."

Crimson didn't notice it, but Ivy made a scowl at him. She wanted to find out why he was trying to free her and why she was important. She wanted to use her pheromones to find the truth, but if Crimson was going to resist, she would find out another way.

But first, they had to escape from Arkham.

Crimson: "Okay. Lady, are you…"

Crimson was addressing Emma, but she had slipped away from them in the confusion. Ivy made a concerned expression as her roommate had disappeared.

Ivy: "She's likely gone to join her boyfriend."

Crimson: "At least, she'll be safe. Rick has some real muscle behind him."

Elsewhere in Arkham, Rick was laughing as he was firing his handgun at the guards that were attempting to take back the Asylum. Bane, on their other hand, was charging through whoever stood in his way with his brute strength.

Rick: "Now this is fun! I've been missing out on the real thrill in life."

Bane: "Careful that thrill doesn't get you killed."

Rick raced over to a cell as Bane was finishing up with the guards. Inside was a man whose face was covered in bandages. He was hooked up to a machine that injected constant sedative medication into his body. On his shirt, he had a name take that read: Thomas Edwards.

Rick: "This is the true prize here."

Bane: "What is so important about him?"

Rick: "Trust me, Bane, this guy holds all the answers."

Emma: "That he does, darling."

Emma Grace walked towards Rick who outstretched his arms, waiting for her to come closer. When she did get within arms reach, Rick took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When the two parted, Rick had a look of sheer glee on his face.

Rick: "Oh, Emma, together we're gonna own Gotham."

Emma laid her head against Rick's chest and unbeknownst to both him and Bane, a malicious smile creeped onto her face.

Emma: "Yes, we will."

In the halls of Arkham, Crimson escorted Poison Ivy through the halls of Arkham. The alarms were blaring in the background, meaning that by now, all of Gotham knew something was wrong at the Asylum. However, Crimson wasn't expecting much resistance.

 _BLAM!_

That being said, a few guards were trying to maintain order, impossible as it was, within the Asylum. Crimson shot one dead as he appeared out of cover.

Ivy: "You don't seem like the crazy sort. Why did they put you in Arkham?"

Crimson: "Not enough space in the Blackgate section. Speaking of which, I think we can breathe easy somewhat. The guards must be having a hard time, keeping Blackgate under control which should make things easier."

True enough, the guards were struggling to prevent Blackgate from falling apart. When the prison was deemed unfit for housing prisoners after the fire, the prisoners were moved to an unused wing of Arkham. A door sealed with a mechanical lock stood between the now temporary Blackgate and Arkham Asylum and now the criminals of Blackgate were trying to break out, even though the guards were trying to keep things under control. Trapped between psychos and sane, evil men, it seemed unlikely that they would hold up much longer.

Poison Ivy stepped forward towards the end of the corridor. It was a dead end with nowhere to go, yet Ivy began rubbing her hands against the wall as if she was trying to feel for something.

Crimson: "What are you doing?"

Crimson said, keeping an eye on the corridor. So far, the corridor was empty. Likely any inmates still in the Asylum are busy trying to raid other areas or trying to bust through the front door.

Ivy: "Shh! I can sense the plants here. I never thought that such thick roots could grow here after mankind built over them with steel and concrete."

Ivy's cold voice showed a genuine loathing for the human race. As a botanist, she had a love for Mother Earth and all it's gifts. Until she became Poison Ivy in a freak accident. Now she has become connected to the planet's nature resources, including its many plants. Many of its poisons too, which course through her veins.

Crimson: "Personally, I don't have an opinion on plants. Never stopped to think about it."

Ivy: "That's the problem with you men. You don't think about what your actions cause. You just think about what you want."

Crimson had little response for that. It was the truth. He hadn't thought about what harm his actions would cause. In his journey for revenge, he had condemned others.

He had to make it right.

Cash: "Where do you think you'll going?"

In front of Crimson and Ivy, stood Aaron Cash. He aimed an automatic rifle at Crimson, ready to fire.

Cash: "I knew that you were gonna be a problem! Now, I'm gonna fix it!"

Crimson aimed his handgun at Cash, resulting in a stand-off.

Crimson: "Don't be stupid, Cash! Turn around and walk, before I take the one thing no hook can replace."

Cash: "Hmph! Gonna take more than you got, Blake."

There was no cover in the hallway, so whoever fired first had the advantage, but Crimson's semi-automatic against Cash's fully automatic wasn't an even matchup. Ivy took a glance behind her to see the two. When Cash saw her, he wondered if Ivy was controlling Crimson, but dismissed that. They could just be working together. It didn't matter regardless.

Ivy: "Get down!"

Crimson quickly did as Ivy instructed and, out of the wall, brown roots came bursting out towards Cash, who ran back, firing his weapon.

Cash: "Damn!"

Cash cursed as bullets did little against the incoming roots, so he quickly rolled forward and avoided the roots, racing towards Crimson who, while still prone on the ground, fired a bullet from his own gun, hitting Cash in the leg.

Cash: "ARGH!"

Cash was hurt, but he refused to fall. He jumped forward towards the prone Crimson. Using his left hook, he plunged the tip of the steel appendage into Crimson's forearm.

Crimson: "AAAGH! Bastard!"

Losing his gun, Crimson began punching Cash in the head with his free hand, but the Arkham guard dug his hook further into Crimson's arm, causing him to stop his assault due to the pain, allowing Cash the chance to stand up, dragging Crimson up by the hook embedded in his forearm. Back to a vertical base, Crimson violently booted Cash in the stomach, winding him and allowing Crimson the chance to remove the hook from his forearm. Cash recovered and punched Crimson across the cheekbone, dazing him and knocking him into the wall.

Cash: "You're going back to your cell."

Crimson however smirked.

Crimson: "Unlikely."

Ivy: "Cash."

Cash turned to Ivy, which was a deadly mistake, since Cash's lips were captured by Ivy's own. Her sweet, yet poisonous embrace. Cash quickly struggled free, but it was already too late. A slight peck was enough for the deadly toxins to enter.

Ivy: "Whatever is wrong, Aaron? Feeling unwell?"

Ivy's sweet yet mocking voice spoke to Cash who stumbled on his feet.

Cash: "No… Damn it…"

Crimson smiled while cracking his knuckles. He had a bone to pick with Aaron Cash…

Punching Cash in the head, knocking him to the ground, Crimson mounted Cash and began pounding his balled-up fists into the face of the guard. Crimson kept pounding on Cash until the guard lost consciousness.

Crimson: "You aren't so tough now, are you, Mr Cash?!"

Getting off of Cash, Crimson walked over to Ivy who began manipulating the roots behind the wall. The roots slowly came out of the way, encompassing a portion of the wall in a circular shape. The concrete around the encompassed area began to crumble under the strength of the roots, revealing that the roots had created a tunnel which lead downward underneath the Asylum and deep underneath the Gotham harbour into the city.

Crimson stared at the hole with a stunned expression. Those roots were indeed powerful, especially under Ivy's guidance.

Crimson: "I only heard things in the papers, but you do have control over those plants, don't you?"

Ivy: "The Green has many gifts, Mr Crimson. Nature is a very powerful force and it should be feared."

Crimson: "I guess so."

Ivy walked into the tunnel with Crimson following. He looked back, wondering if he should finish Cash off, but dismissed the thought as Ivy's poison will likely do the job for him without wasting a bullet.

As Crimson and Ivy escaped through the tunnel, a figure came out of the darkness towards the unconscious Aaron Cash…

Back inside Arkham's halls, the Arkham staff had barricaded themselves inside the control room as the inmates had taken the Asylum. Without the direction of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham and Aaron Cash, the guards found themselves overwhelmed with a mere door being all that stood between them and certain doom.

On the other side of the door, were a group of insane criminals doing whatever it took to smash the door open. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was approaching behind them who placed Aaron Cash behind the corner for his safety.

The figure stepped forward and one of the inmates noticed him. The figure was a dark-skinned male dressed in a black sleeveless uniform with a mask with an open mouth and white transparent material for eyes. He wore black long gloves that went halfway up his forearm that were laced with Kevlar. And he wore dark cargo pants and boots. On his chest was a red coloured "A".

The inmate ran at him and he was downed instantly with a single punch to the chest.

The remaining inmates took notice of Avenger's presence and turned to face him. A sea of insanity faced him as he took steps towards.

"It's a mask! Get 'im!"

On the other side of the door, the guards and orderlies could hear the sounds of fists and kicks connecting with flesh and cries of pain. They opened the door to see Avenger was fighting with the inmates and, despite being outnumbered, he was taking them down one by one. The guards wondered if he even needed help, but by the time they considered joining in, the group of inmates were already fast asleep on the floor.

Guard: "Avenger! Thank God you came when you did. We all thought we were goners."

Avenger: "Is there any wounded?"

Guard: "A few. Minor injuries, wouldn't you believe it."

Avenger: "What about the chief physiatrist? Dr. Arkham?"

Guard: "We lost contact with him. And Aaron Cash."

Avenger walks around the corner and drags the beaten and unconscious Aaron Cash out, now that it was safe.

Guard: "Aaron!? What happened to him?"

Avenger: "I'm not entirely sure. But, I do know this…"

Avenger was pointing at Cash's face. The veins around his neck were a shade green and his lips were turning blue.

Avenger: "He's been poisoned. Poison Ivy's deadly kiss."

A couple of the Arkham guards picked up Cash and took him into the office.

Guard: "We'll take care of him, Avenger. We should be able to stabilise him and then move him to the medical bay."

Avenger: "Good. But, we still need to find Dr. Arkham."

That was when another alarm began to blare. Something terrible was happening elsewhere. And that something terrible had a voice behind it.

Scarecrow: "Oh, so you're The Avenger. I was expecting Batman, but you'll do for my true male test subject."

Avenger narrowed his eyes. That voice that was heard over the tannoy system was easily recognisable for anyone who lived in Gotham all their life…

Avenger: "The Scarecrow."

Scarecrow: "For now, allow me to announce to you my next plan. To make the nightmare of Arkham come to life! It's a rare chance to have test subjects from two different prisons to choose from…"

The guard made a face of horror as he realised what that meant.

Avenger: "Two prisons… What does he mean by that?"

Guard: "Since Blackgate was deemed unfit for housing prisoners, we took all the prisoners and placed them in Arkham's north wing. We weren't using it and the place is reinforced with WayneTech equipment so it was the perfect choice. Only Dr. Arkham and certified Blackgate staff have the clearance to unlock the door though."

Avenger: "I'm starting to think that Scarecrow has him."

Guard: "If that door is opened…"

Avenger quickly spun on his heel and ran through the halls of Arkham Asylum. If the Blackgate prisoners are released into Arkham, there'll be no hope for Arkham or for Gotham.

He had to stop the Scarecrow.

 **Gotham**

A human-sized hole appeared out of the ground inside the city away from Arkham Island. Thick brown roots tore the concrete apart, enabling those inside to climb out. The red-haired, green skinned beauty ascended from her roots and onto the ground. Crimson climbed out using the same roots Ivy used.

Crimson: "Good. We better get somewhere before the cops find…"

Crimson found himself surrounded on all sides by the brown roots that ensured their freedom just now.

Crimson: "… Us."

The roots took away Crimson's gun and Ivy took a seat that the roots had made for her in front of the captive man.

Ivy: "Now, Crimson, you will tell me why you were helping me escape from Arkham. And you'll tell me now."

The roots inched dangerously towards Crimson. At Ivy's mere whim, the roots could tear a normal man apart.

Crimson: "Can't we just get out of here before we're found?"

Ivy: "No more delays. Explain now or I'll turn you into mulch."

Crimson sighed. There was no way out of this one. But, once he told Poison Ivy the truth, she may just kill him anyway.

Crimson: "Fine. I need your help to save a friend. Someone I did a terrible thing to…"

Crimson explained the story. How he wanted Roman Sionis dead and that he aligned with The Joker to do it. That he met Harley. That he sold her back to The Joker for Sionis' location. Ivy listened closely and intently with her roots primed to wrap around Crimson's limbs and rip him apart.

Ivy: "You did what to Harley?"

Ivy spoke dangerously. When she heard that part of the story, that her best friend was now held captive by a psycho like The Joker, her roots began to wrap around Crimson's body. His arms, his legs, his neck.

Crimson: "Wait! Don't!"

Crimson pleaded with Ivy as he was being slowly choked, as well as the roots began slowly pulling him, threatening to separate his limbs. However, Ivy wasn't pleased with this display.

Ivy: "Are you begging me for mercy? After what you did? Mulch is too good for you, but you'll do."

Crimson: "If you kill me, you could condemn Harley forever."

Ivy stared at Crimson. If she had heat vision, there would be a large gaping hole in his head. Reluctantly, Ivy's roots released Crimson and dropped him to the floor.

Ivy: "Why did you free me then? What are you planning to do."

Getting his breathe back, Crimson stood up.

Crimson: "I'm gonna kill The Joker."

 **Arkham Asylum**

Back inside Arkham Asylum, Avenger ran through the halls towards the door which separated Arkham from Blackgate. If Scarecrow had Dr. Jeremiah Arkham, then he would be there.

Penguin: "Oi!"

Avenger stopped when he heard the cries of a short, grotesque man who was prone on the ground with blood gathering at his legs. He appeared to have been shot in the knees from point blank and was incapable of standing.

Avenger: "Oswald Cobblepot?"

Penguin: "T-That's right, dear boy. You see, I'm the victim 'ere. I've been crippled by that louse, Rick Troy!"

The name came to Avenger as a shock that shook his entire being right to the core. His half-brother, Rick Troy who was deemed mentally unfit for Blackgate, was moved to Arkham. It was a worry that Rick could be wandering free in these halls somewhere, not to mention carrying a firearm.

Avenger: "Where did Troy go?"

Penguin: "How the bloody Hell should I know?! He shot me in the knees, for God's sake! Just help me already."

Avenger knew that if Penguin was left for too long, he would likely bleed to death or lose his legs, but he didn't have time to take him back to the guard station, Scarecrow was still loose.

Taking bandages from a pocket from his cargo trousers, he began to wrap up Cobblepot's legs.

Penguin: "What are you doing?! You aren't gonna leave me 'ere, are you?"

Avenger: "I don't have time to deal with you, so think yourself lucky that I'm making sure you don't bleed to death before I go."

Finishing up, Avenger dragged Cobblepot into a nearby cell and placed him on the lower bed of a bunk.

Avenger: "Get better soon, Mr Cobblepot."

Penguin: "Ah, piss off."

Avenger flashed a smirk at Cobblepot before he continued on his way. However, he wasn't sure if he was scared that Rick was in the halls or if he was in some kind of trouble. Either way, he had to find him after he dealt with Scarecrow.

Entering a large and spacious room, Avenger found himself in front of a massive bulkhead door that was sealed with a magnetic lock and require a retinal scan to open. Jeremiah Arkham's retina.

And sure enough, he was standing there, seemingly unharmed. And no Scarecrow.

Avenger: "Dr. Arkham?"

Avenger approached cautiously. Coming here, he knew it was a trap, it was too obvious for it not to be. Slowly approaching Arkham who soon noticed him, Avenger noticed that something was off. Arkham seemed shaken, but he didn't look as if Scarecrow had gotten to him.

Dr. Arkham: "You. You're one of those vigilantes. Avenger?"

Avenger: "Yes, Doctor. I'm here to help you. Scarecrow is loose in the Asylum. We think he's planning to unlock this door to allow Blackgate's prisoners to escape with the Arkham inmates."

Dr. Arkham: "Yes, that's true. He cornered me in my office, but I was lucky to escape before he infected me with that dreadful Fear Toxin. He may be on his way, so you better take a gas mask just to be safe."

Jeremiah took a gas mask out of his pocket and presented it to Avenger. However, something was just not right. Jeremiah looked too calm for a situation like this… Approaching the Doctor, Avenger lightly touched the gas mask and, he quickly understood that the person in front of him was not Jeremiah Arkham. He quickly thrust his fist into this imposter's stomach… And it was buried in his stomach. As if he just punched through clay.

Jeremiah smirked as his hand turned into a hammer that threatened to crush Avenger into the ground. As he lifted the hammer above his head, Avenger used his grapnel gun to fire a hook and line to the other side of the room, and the line pulled until Avenger's arm was free of the imposter's clay-like stomach, narrowly avoided the bone-crushing power of the hammer.

Now free and at a safe distance, Avenger stared at the enemy in front of him who had a hole in his stomach which seemed to reform and a massive hammer attached to his body.

His entire body began to distort and deform as if he was melting and then his body grew to a hulking mass of a brown mud-like substance. It looked like something out of a horror movie…

Avenger, having read notes that the Justice League kept on super criminals especially meta-humans, knew who this was. Again, he lived in Gotham since birth, so it was impossible not to know.

Avenger: "Clayface!? How did you get free?"

Clayface: "I'm a shapeshifter in the middle of a breakout, it wasn't too hard."

Avenger: "Alright. First, tell me where Scarecrow is, then you'll going back to your cell."

Clayface made a loud hearty laugh.

Clayface: "Really? Are you gonna put me back in my cell, because you don't look like much. I'll just deal with you quickly."

Sickle-like blades then took the place of Clayface's hands as they mounded themselves into the dangerous weapons. Swinging his arms, the sickles approached on both sides, threatening to decapitate Avenger, who ducked out of the way. Using his grapnel gun, Avenger shot out a hook that attached itself to a pipe that hung on the ceiling above Clayface's head. Swinging forward in the air, Avenger kicked both legs out and planted his feet into the monster's face, knocking away the mud that had formed Clayface's monstrous face and white eyes. However, once Avenger had landed her turned to see that in the centre of what was the creature's stomach, a face that resembled that of Jeremiah Arkham appeared.

Jeremiah: "Is that really the best you have?"

Avenger realised that conventional attacks wouldn't work on Clayface. Attacking him could be deadly as he could absorb him into his body and he would never see daylight again. Even if Avenger could destroy a piece of Clayface, it would reform just as quickly. If Avenger was going to win this fight, he needed something else. Something unconventional.

But, Clayface wasn't about to give Avenger time to think. His mud-like arm extended toward Avenger who tried dodge, but the mud changed direction and wrapped itself around the dark vigilante.

Avenger: "N-Not good!"

Avenger tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Clayface had him right where he wanted him.

Clayface: "No use in struggling. I always get what I want, and when I have it, I never let go."

Avenger: "Except freedom, because you always seem to end up back here."

Clayface took exception to the jab made at him and he swung Avenger against the steel door. The impact caused blood to spurt out of his mouth and he felt his strength quickly diminishing as Clayface brought his body back to his face.

Clayface: "That wasn't too difficult and I thought my performance was one of my best yet. A shame that Batman couldn't see it."

Avenger began to realise something. Clayface's real name was Basil Karlo, an actor who had a passion for his work. As Clayface, not only could he mimic any person, he could copy voices, mannerisms, even DNA.

Avenger: "Scarecrow… He was never loose, wasn't he? You were masquerading as him this entire time."

Clayface's monstrous visage made a twisted smile.

Clayface: "Right. It was a well presented role. Johnathan Crane is still in a special containment cell after the last time he escaped. It was simple to play the role of the Scarecrow and, it was complete with the Fear Toxin, even Arkham couldn't tell the difference."

Still keeping his grip on Avenger, the rest of Clayface's body began to morph into a normal sized man wearing a scarecrow mask and wearing rags over his body. He was a perfect imitation of Johnathan Crane.

Clayface: "I look perfect for the role, don't I? A five-star performance if I do say so."

Avenger scowled at Clayface.

Avenger: "Where have you put Dr. Arkham?!"

Clayface morphed back to his larger, original size and mud-like appearance. Out of the stomach of Clayface, came the lanky doctor himself. When he was kidnapped by Clayface under the guise of Scarecrow, he absorbed the Doctor into himself. However, right now, he wasn't moving.

Clayface: "Oh. I haven't given him an oxygen break for a while. I wonder if he's alright."

The way Clayface spoke wasn't a tone of remorse, more amusement. However, he made the mistake of revealing what Avenger wanted to know.

Clayface: "Maybe after I'm done, I'll become you next!"

Avenger: "Sorry, I'm one of a kind."

Avenger was able to take out his taser that had been supercharged, thanks to Harper Row showing him how to, and he placed it inside Clayface's arm with it turned on, sending an electrical current through his entire body. The shock temporary stunned Clayface, causing him to drop Avenger and allowed the young hero time to carry Arkham a safe distance away. The mud monster recovered however and his arm extended out with his hand morphing into a hammer and hitting Avenger in the back, knocking him and the unconscious Jeremiah Arkham to the ground.

Clayface: "That hurt!"

Walking with murderous intentions, his hand turning turning into a blade, Clayface was ready to finish off Avenger who was on his back, beaten and wounded. Looking up at the ceiling, Avenger was wondering if this was how he'd die. He wasn't like Batman, he hasn't got a fancy gadget that would disable Clayface. He didn't know what to do… Until he noticed the pipes from above. Since the wing used as a temporary Blackgate was previously abandoned, it used a older heating system of steam pipes.

As Clayface stood over Avenger ready to end him, Avenger fired his grapnel gun towards the steam pipes above Clayface and pulled with all his might, pulling the piping loose. Steam erupted from the broken pipes and engulfed Clayface.

Clayface: "Nooooo!"

Screaming in terror, Clayface began to feel the effects the steam had on his mud-like body. His body began to shrink to the size of a normal human and his overall appearance began to melt like butter under the sun.

Avenger, gaining a second wind, got back to his feet and balled his fists as he stood in front of a weakened Clayface.

Avenger: "Okay, Karlo. You're about to play a new role. I'll play the boxer and you play the punching bag."

Avenger began to beat on Clayface like he was a punching bag. The steam had condensed his body and made shapeshifting more difficult. He was unable to defend himself as Avenger pounded on him until the shapeshifting villain fell to the ground, melting into a puddle, too weak to do anything. Clayface was no longer a threat for the time being.

Avenger: "Dr. Arkham!"

Avenger turned his attention quickly on Jeremiah who didn't appear to be breathing. Ripping open the Doctor's shirt, Avenger began performing chest compressions on the unconscious man. He had no idea how long Jeremiah had been inside Clayface, but it had to have been long enough to induce cardiopulmonary arrest.

Avenger: "Come on, Arkham!"

Screaming at Jeremiah, Avenger continued performing chest compressions.

Cash: "A-Avenger!"

Avenger saw Aaron Cash, carried in by another Arkham guard that seemed reluctant, but still carried him into the room. He was followed by a squad of armed guards and a few orderlies who went over to Jeremiah. Avenger allowed them to take over the CPR effort.

Avenger: "Mr Cash? You shouldn't be moving around. Who knows how badly the poison affected you."

Cash: "I'm not about to sit my butt on some gurney while Arkham Asylum is torn apart."

Cash spots the puddle of clay on the ground.

Cash: "Get the liquid nitrogen and get Karlo on ice!"

Cash ordered some of the guards and two of them quickly ran into the halls of Arkham to fetch the nitrogen while another couple of guards watch the puddle with stun batons, ready to shock Clayface if he tried to reform.

Cash: "Where's Scarecrow?"

Avenger: "Still in his cell. Clayface was acting as Scarecrow."

Cash: "That sounds like something an actor turned psycho would do. All that's left is to get Blake and Poison Ivy."

Avenger: "They're likely in Gotham. I saw a tunnel on the other side of Arkham, Poison Ivy's doing. I plan to go after them, but we have another problem. Rick Troy is loose too."

Cash: "I knew it. He and Cobblepot was spending so much time together. I wouldn't be surprised if this whole riot was their idea."

The thought that Rick was behind this terrible situation was something that Riley did not think was possible. It was as if Rick had become smarter along with his insanity. He must have aided Penguin and then betrayed him.

Avenger: "Do we have any other escapees?"

Cash: "Only two others are unaccounted for. Bane and Thomas Edwards."

Avenger: "Edwards?!"

Avenger spoke in shock. Edwards was more significant than anyone realised. His name, for instance, wasn't Tom Edwards. It was Thomas Elliot. The villain known as Hush. But, why take him? The only one who could have known that and was an inmate of the Asylum was Emma Grace. It made perfect sense. Emma knew that Avenger would get in the way and that Batman was away from Gotham, so she poisoned him to get him out of the way. If Rick has teamed up with Bane and Emma and they have Hush, then those three could become a greater threat than Roman Sionis and The Joker ever was.

Cash: "What's wrong? If there something about Edwards that we don't know about?"

Cash was suspicious. Avenger nodded.

Avenger: "You might want to ask Batman. But, right now, we have bigger problems."

Cash: "Alright. We have control of the Asylum and we are ready to burst into Blackgate and regain order. Thanks for your help. No telling what the situation would have been like if you didn't show up."

Avenger: "Don't mention it. Just don't overdo it, Mr Cash."

Avenger left the room and made his way out of Arkham, pressing the button on his watch to signal his Sky Cycle. Right now, he had two problems. The first was that his half-brother was running around free and insane along with a teenage young heiress with great wealth and powerful connections, a terrorist powerhouse, and a man who knew everything about Batman, his allies, and even Avenger. Even their identities. Also, now that Blake was free, he was likely going to go after the man who betrayed him and left him to get captured: The Joker.

First he had to find Blake before he kills Joker or vice versa and innocent people get caught in the crossfire.

All that remained was finding them…

 **Botanical Gardens**

In Gotham's Burnley District, lied an abandoned line of greenhouses that had been left to rot. No one wants to come here nowadays, but it was perfect for someone to hide, especially a woman who had control over plants.

Crimson drove the car he had hot-wired into the district, Poison Ivy being his passenger, although she was reluctant to be this close to the man who sold out her best friend. However, he went to this effort to break her out to help Harley, so she was willing to work with him. For now.

Crimson: "Is this the place?"

Ivy: "Yes. This place is the perfect hideout for me."

Crimson: "More like perfectly obvious. No wonder you guys end up in Arkham."

Ivy glared at Crimson following his remark.

Parking the car, Crimson and Ivy left the car and entered a nearby greenhouse. Ivy took in a breath of air as she soaked in the atmosphere created by the beauty of the nature around her.

Crimson: "Do you have a change of clothes or do you want me to return to nature too?"

Crimson's expression of seriousness contrasted with his sarcastic tone. Something Ivy scoffed at and pointed to a room inside the greenhouse that was made of concrete, not glass.

Ivy: "Clothes are in there."

Crimson entered the room and removed his orange Arkham jumpsuit. Walking around wearing it in public would make him too conspicuous. As he was changing, Ivy was checking the plants.

Ivy: "So what do you want me to do?"

Crimson: "I want you to hide out here."

Ivy: "Why? I thought you wanted my help against The Joker."

Crimson: "No. I'm gonna go and get Harley. When I do, she'll need a place to stay. I thought she would rather stay with you than anyone else. Plus, you can help her recover from whatever The Joker has done to her."

Ivy was in disbelief. She was under the impression that she was to be used as a weapon against Joker, something she didn't mind since she had her own hatred of the Clown Prince of Crime, but that wasn't Crimson's intentions at all.

Ivy: "So you're gonna take on The Joker, a psycho anti-social freak with no remorse, all by yourself? Are you sucidal or something?"

Crimson: "Who knows?"

Ivy began to get visibly frustrated with Crimson's nonchalant attitude.

Ivy: "This isn't a game! Who knows what that psychopath is doing to Harley! You expect to just walk in and kill a man who is unpredictable in every way?!"

Crimson walked out of the room, wearing grey slacks, and black shoes, with a red shirt with white tie. He wore a long black coat over his new outfit. He inspected the gun that Rick had given him back at Arkham Asylum.

Crimson: "I know how dangerous Joker is. That's why you're staying here. If you die, then what happens to Harley? I doubt she'll forgive me for what I've done and I don't blame her. I want to be sure that she'll be safe once I've dealt with the Clown and, for once, do everyone a favour."

Ivy crossed her arms.

Ivy: "Why are you really doing this? Why do you care so much? Please don't tell me that you're actually in love with her?"

Crimson actually smirked.

Crimson: "Please. Since when does love exist among killers and criminals? Besides, I just don't want her to be left to Joker."

Ivy: "When you're the one who put her there."

Crimson: "Yeah, so it's my mess to clean up."

Crimson walked over to Ivy. She looked up at the slightly taller man. She wondered if she could trust him or if she should take control of him and force him to reveal where Joker is. But, he appeared sincere in his words and actions. If he did do anything to hurt Harley further, she would kill him with the most deadliest Toxin she could muster.

Crimson: "Ivy. I know I've given you no reason to trust me. But, please let me fix this. I'll bring Harley here after I've dealt with Joker and then it will be your turn."

Crimson turned and walked towards the door to the greenhouse.

Ivy: "What happens if he kills you?"

Crimson: "Then by all means, do what you have to do."

Ivy: "You better come back with Harley or even your remains won't be safe from me."

Crimson left Ivy inside the greenhouse and walked toward his car. He didn't have to go this far. He could easily just leave town, like he should have done from the very beginning. Revenge had cost him before, it may very well cost him again. He was up against one of Gotham's most dangerous. But, that didn't worry him before when he killed Roman Sionis. However this time he was trying to save a life while he did so.

As Crimson got to his car, he saw his sister sitting in the back seat. He was sure it was his sister even though he face was concealed by a burned rag. It was peeling apart even as she spoke.

Catherine: "Where was this resolve when I burned to death, Norman? Where were you? Running for your own life."

Crimson got into the car, ignoring the ghost behind him. He knew that he was imagining Catherine, she was dead and gone, she wasn't in his backseat.

That was when he turned his head to the passenger seat and saw Catherine there. The burned rag finally broke apart into ashes, revealing a horribly burned face that could no longer be recognised as a person. She crawled towards him until she was inches from Crimson's face.

Catherine: "You let me and my sons burn!"

Screaming into his face, Catherine's face and body became ashes and blew out of the driver's window. Crimson watched her ashes join the Gotham winds with a feeling with regret as they disappeared from sight.

Crimson: "It won't happen again. Never again."

Starting the car, Crimson drove away from the area and headed towards the last place that he saw The Joker and Harley.

Getting through Gotham was a challenge. GCPD was everywhere, looking for any escapees from Arkham or Blackgate. In the Gotham sky was a familiar signal that was used to strike fear in the hearts of criminals: The Bat Signal. Lucky that Batman was a no-show, but Avenger was still a dangerous adversary.

Keeping his head down, avoiding the patrols, Crimson finally arrived at the place where he made the deal with Joker. Making one final check of his gun, Crimson left the car. An abandoned warehouse that The Joker used as his latest hideout.

Entering the warehouse cautiously, Crimson slowly made his way through the building, looking for any sign of Harley and Joker. At this point, no mistakes could be made, as he just entered the Devil's playground. One mistake could be fatal.

The warehouse had clearly been cleared out since there wasn't any machinery or crates, but Crimson knew that from his last visit here. What was different was several clown figures that were on the walls of the interior.

Crimson: "Cleary Joker has been doing some decorating…"

Crimson commented to himself as he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched…

When he got deeper inside the building, he noticed the chains on the walls. That was where Harley was held when he left her in Joker's hands. He still saw the betrayed look in her eyes when he walked away. Walking over to the chains, he wondered what was done over the past couple of days in this building.

Crimson began to get concerned. What if Joker and Harley aren't here? Where would he look next? Where did they go?

Crimson: "Damn it! Harley, where are you?"

Now getting frustrated, Crimson looked around for any signs that there was someone still in the building. That was when he noticed a flight of stairs that led to a upper level. Ascending the stairs, Crimson saw that there was a table in front of him with a tv. There was also a tape player with a label on it that read "Crimsly".

Placing the tape into the player, a video began to play. The Joker came on screen.

Joker: "Why, Crimsly! I'm glad that you found your way out of Arkham."

Crimson narrowed his eyes. So Joker was here not long ago. As soon as the news broke that there was a breakout at the Asylum, he must have cleared out.

Joker: "I have to say that I'm quite impressed with you. You've gone from mediocre sap to a homicidal psychopath in a week. It's too bad. If you could be trusted, you could have been given the keys to the kingdom. But, you had to poke around my stuff…"

Joker leaned forward towards the camera, making an unpleasant expression.

Joker: "Harley. Prove that you're not the whore you turned out to be."

The camera began to shake.

Harley: "Yes, puddin…"

The video ended there… And the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him…

Diving out of the way, Crimson narrowly avoided a large mallet that split the entire table in half, crushing the tv and tape player. However, whoever attacked Crimson quickly moved and hit him with the mallet. Even though, he blocked with his arms, the force knocked him into the metal railing. The railing's metal became warped and bent from where Crimson landed.

Looking up, Crimson saw who attacked him. A woman wearing a black domino mask, white facial makeup, and a one-piece, black and red motley outfit with a jester-style cap. She carried a large mallet in her hands.

Crimson: "Harley..?"

Harley looked at Crimson with an expression of fury.

Harley: "He said you might come back. But why?"

Lifting the mallet above her head, Harley swung downwards to flatten Crimson who moved out of the way, however the impact of the mallet made a large crack in the ground. Crimson had his gun under his coat, but he came here to save Harley, not shoot her.

Harley: "Why come back? Were you hoping to kill Mistah J and me?"

Crimson: "What are you talking about? Why would I want to kill you?"

Harley: "You didn't seem to have any problem leaving me here."

Harley moved fast and swung her mallet at Crimson, again connecting with enough force to send him down the stairs. Hitting the steps as he tumbled downwards, Crimson groaned in pain as he hit the bottom.

Crimson: "H-Harley…"

Harley began walking down the stairs slowly as if she was enjoying the anticipation.

Harley: "Aw, what is it, Crimson? Did you get a boo-boo? Would you like me to crush it better?"

She spat out her words in distain as she reached the bottom of the stairs just as Crimson was crawling away.

Crimson: "Harley, I'm sorry. I didn't want to…"

Harley reached Crimson and kicked him in the ribs, knocking him onto his back.

Crimson: "Oof!"

Clutching his ribs, Crimson looked up and saw Harley drop her mallet. She stared down at him, mounting on top of him and picked up his upper body by his collar, bringing his face closer to hers.

Harley: "Nothing but excuses! You're not sorry! You wanted to kill Sionis so badly that you'd betray your only friend! I thought that you were my friend! I thought you could be more to me than Mistah J was, but you're just like him!"

Crimson looked into Harley's eyes. He could tell that she had suffered thanks to The Joker, but more so because of him. To be caught in a loop like she was in with Joker, it must have destroyed her. Then Crimson came along. It was like meeting your reflection. Both had been victimised by Gotham's darkness and chose the wrong path to deal with it.

Crimson: "I know. I fooled you. I wanted Sionis so badly that I was willing to do anything. But, even after I killed him, I realised something."

Harley: "What was that?"

Crimson: "That revenge was all that kept me going. Without it, I have nothing at all. But, when I was around you, it was like I didn't need revenge. I could do what I wanted. I was free. But, knowing what I did… I can't leave you like this. I owe you more than that."

Harley's expression softened. But, inside her mind, a sickening laughter rang throughout. It wanted her to kill this man and return to her puddin. She wanted to give in so badly like she done countless times before.

Harley: "Ya had to say all the right things. But, Mistah J won't forgive me if I leave him again. Maybe he'll change one day and we can have that happy life…"

Crimson: "How long have you known him? How many years? Do you really think he'll change for you, Harley? He wants control of you and that's it."

Harley punched Crimson across the head.

Harley: "You don't know whatcha talking about!"

Crimson sighed. He wasn't a psychiatrist or a empathetic person. He didn't have faith in his ability to convince Harley otherwise.

Harley: "If you want to end it, Harley. Then there's a gun in my coat pocket. Use it."

Harley's eyes widened. Her hands went inside Crimson's coat pocket and the gun was there. Locked and loaded.

Harley: "I was really planning to kill ya, Norman! Why didn't ya shoot me?!"

Crimson: "I came here to save you, not shoot you."

Crimson held the gun muzzle and placed it to his head.

Crimson: "If you really want this, Harley, then pull the trigger. But, just do it because you want to do it. Not because The Joker wants it."

Harley's hand began to shake. She didn't want to shoot Crimson, but she wanted to please Joker. She wanted him to be proud of her… But, she knew that as much as she loved him, he was nothing but poison.

Harley: "Norman…"

Harley whimpered as the gun shook in her hand. She was conflicted between Crimson and The Joker who she saw as like an Angel and Devil on her shoulders.

Crimson (Hallucination): "Harley, do what you want. If you want to obey The Joker, then do it because you want to."

Joker (Hallucination): "Why cupcake, don't listen to him, listen to me. Just shoot him and come back to daddy."

Harley didn't know what to do. She felt too conflicted between the two men.

Crimson (Hallucination): "Harley!"

Joker (Hallucination): "Harley!"

Holding her hands over her eyes, Harley finally snapped.

Harley: "Shut up! Just shut yeh mouths!"

 _BLAM! BLAM!_

Using the gun, Harley shot the two on her shoulders and they vanished. To Crimson's point of view, Harley just shot at nothing. He chalked it up to her usual craziness and just let it ride.

Crimson: "Harley. Are you okay?"

Harley: "No, I'm not."

Harley got off of Crimson and tossed the gun over to him. She stood out of the way and took a cell phone out of her Jester hat. She dialled a number.

Harley: "Puddin?"

Joker was on the other line. He was somewhere else in Gotham and behind him was a large vat of green liquid attached to a console. The vat was large enough for a person to fit in.

Joker: "Harley, I never expected to hear from you so soon. Did Crimsly arrive?"

Harley: "Yeah…"

Joker: "Is he mush on the floor?"

Harley: "Yeah…"

Joker: "Well done, kiddo. And don't sound so upset. Once I'm finished with my business with the Mayor, then we can take a vacation. Ladies choice."

Harley: "Lookin' forward to it, Mistah J."

Harley then hung up the phone. She made her decision to spare Crimson. She couldn't kill him no matter how hard her mind wanted her to.

Crimson walked over to Harley and stood directly behind her.

Crimson: "Harley? Are you okay?"

Harley took off her hat, mask, and rubbed off the makeup that was on her face. What she did next was something Crimson or even herself never expected. She spun on her heel and, gabbing ahold of Crimson's collar, pulled the man into a passionate kiss. Even though she felt betrayed by him, she still missed him. Maybe it was because he was nice to her and came back for her. She should have still be angry at him, any normal woman would, but who's to say what's normal anymore?

Harley finally released Crimson from her grasp.

Harley: "It's rude to keep a lady waitin', ya know?"

Crimson: "Aren't you pissed off at me, Harley? I never expected you to forgive me in the slightest."

Harley: "Hey, I built up a lot a tolerance for this sort of thing. But, I'll crush ya head if you do it to me again."

There was a gleeful smile on Harley's face. And Crimson smiled too.

Crimson: "Glad to have you back, Quinn."

Harley: "So, what now?"

Crimson cocked his gun. It wasn't over yet.

Crimson: "Tell me where The Joker is."

Harley made a look of confusion but quickly understood Crimson's intentions.

Harley: "Come on, Norman. He's not worth it."

Crimson: "Maybe not. But how many times over the years have people said that only for him to come back to do something?"

Harley: "Norman, just let it go. I don't want you to die and I don't want Joker to die either. Just leave him to the Bat."

Crimson: "Batman doesn't deal with him like he's supposed to. I've made up my mind, Harley. As long as Joker lives, you'll never be rid of him. Tonight, I can do Gotham a favour for once."

Harley didn't know what to say. In her heart, she felt love for The Joker. That would never change, but Crimson was important too. She didn't want the two men in her life trying to kill each other.

Crimson: "I'm sorry, Harley. Please just come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."

Harley reluctantly followed Crimson.

Harley: "Where we going?"

Crimson: "There's a friend who wants to see you."


	8. Chapter 8: The Fatal Laugh

**Chapter 8: The Fatal Laugh.**

 **City Hall**

At City Hall, the Mayor himself, Sebastian Hady was finishing up in his office after a meeting earlier that day. He sat at his desk, writing on a document that he planned to finalise tomorrow morning.

Hady: "The GCPD can never seem to their jobs right. A fire at Blackgate and a breakout at Arkham in the same week?! Unacceptable! I'll show them how business will be conducted in Gotham from now on."

Placing the document in a briefcase, he took a breath. It had been a long and busy week. It had been long and busy since he became Mayor. A job surprising easy to attain, yet difficult to do.

Exiting his office, he saw the same scene he always saw. An empty hallway. Gotham was a place where people cared little for remaining behind and being a civil servant… Save for a few. And the caretaker.

Speaking of the caretaker, he mopped the floor like he'd done a thousand times. But, there was something about him that was different. Like he was a different person.

Hady didn't think much of it and made his way past the caretaker, but the Mayor found himself barged into by the caretaker. Hady fell over onto his knees along with the man.

Hady: "Hey! What's wrong with you?! You better pray that this suit isn't damaged or it will be your job!"

Mayor Hady was ranting and raving as the caretaker made his way back to his feet dusting himself off.

Caretaker: "Pardon me, Mayor Hady. I can be a little clumsy."

The voice sounded eerily familiar. The man was wearing a cap which concealed his features. Except from one thing…

The twisted smile.

The cap fell from the caretaker's head, revealing green hair and pasty white skin.

Hady: "You…"

Hady dropped his briefcase from sheer shock and terror of the man standing in front of him.

Joker: "Let me make it up to you. I'll babysit your little City Hall for you."

Out of The Joker's janitor jacket, he pulled out a crowbar.

Joker: "Let's talk arrangements, shall we?"

The Joker then whacked Hady in the head with the crowbar, knocking him unconscious. As the Clown Prince of Crime laughed, a couple of men in clown-eques gas masks began pushing a clear glass vat filled with green liquid that was attached to a console into the corridor.

"Hey, Boss? Are you sure that the Bat won't show?"

Joker: "Why, Billy, don't worry. Batman is playing around with his friends in Khandaq. I just want to clean up Gotham for when he gets back. And what better way to start then with nice big smiles? Hahahaha!"

 **Burnley Botanical Gardens**

Harley: "Red!"

Ivy: "Harley!"

Harley ran towards her best friend, Poison Ivy, and jumped towards her. Wrapping her arms around Ivy, the two embraced in a hug as Crimson stood at the side watching by the car.

Ivy: "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Harley: "Same old, same old. He didn't do anything to me that hadn't been done before."

It had been a long night for Crimson, Harley, and Poison Ivy. After escaping from Arkham Asylum, Crimson brought Ivy to the Burnley Botanical Gardens before going after The Joker. However, he found a brainwashed Harley in his place. After she came to her senses, she came with him back to the gardens where Ivy was waiting.

The two friends happily enjoyed their reunion as Ivy whispered into Harley's ear.

Ivy: "What about him?"

Ivy was motioning towards Crimson. The natural beauty already had a dislike for men in general, however Ivy was cautious around Crimson who was responsible for Harley's imprisonment by The Joker.

Harley: "Aww, don't worry about Norman, Pammy. He's not such a jerk. He can be stubborn though."

Ivy: "Harley! He's the one who put you in that situation. You need to stop taking abuse from these wretches."

Harley frowned and cast her eyes downward.

Harley: "I know. Mistah J isn't right for me. I love him, but he's not right. But, Crimson at least came back for me. He even broke you outta Arkham just for me."

Ivy rubbed her forehead in frustration. Crimson wasn't the only stubborn person in her midst.

Ivy: "In Gotham, breaking out of Arkham isn't that difficult."

As much as Crimson didn't want to interrupt, his mission was over yet. There was still one thing left to do before he could finally rest. He may have saved Harley, but that left one thing to do.

Crimson walked over to the two.

Crimson: "Harley. Ivy. Sorry to interrupt, but the night is not over yet. I have to finish this."

Harley turned back to Crimson. She stomped her feet and outstretched her arms, making a irritated look at Crimson.

Harley: "Geez, would ya put a sock in it already?! Why do you have to go after Joker, anyway? He's not worth it."

Crimson didn't respond. Harley knew where her old boyfriend was and Crimson did have a score to settle.

Harley: "Why don't cha stay here with the two of us?"

Harley's suggestion surprised Ivy who objected straight away.

Ivy: "Are you mad, Harley?.. That's a stupid question. But, no. He isn't staying here."

Harley: "Why not? We could use a man around the house. Someone to do all the heavy lifting."

Ivy: "We don't need a man here. Anything he can do, I can do better. If we do need a man, I can easily charm someone and force them here. I won't accept him and that's the last word on the matter."

Harley sighed. She was gonna have to go to desperate measures to convince Ivy to let Crimson stay.

Harley: "Alright. You asked for it."

Ivy grimaced. She knew what Harley was planning to do next.

Ivy: "No. You can't be talking about…"

Ivy was met with a pouting look from Harley. A puppy dog-like look as if she was pleading for Ivy to change her mind.

Ivy: "That's dirty, Harley!"

Harley didn't let up on her pleading expression. Ivy couldn't bear to look at the woman, feeling her resolve break as she tried to resist. But, it was too much.

Ivy: "Ohhhh… Fine. He can stay."

Harley began to jump up and down as she was successful in changing Ivy's mind.

Harley: "Yippee!"

Crimson couldn't help but giggle slightly at the antics of Harley and Ivy. It was like the two were made to be friends with each other.

Crimson: "That's a good offer. Really good. But, that doesn't change my mind. I have a score to settle with Joker, and I can't let him get away with what he's done."

Harley: "Well unless ya plan to comb over the city, you won't find him. You're better off just staying here…"

That was when the radio in Crimson's stolen car began to produce a familiar voice.

Joker: "Helloooo, Gotham! It's The Joker here, the Clown Prince of Crime. Hahahaha!"

Crimson stared at the radio, listening very carefully. Harley had wished that she didn't have to hear the voice again, or for Crimson to have heard it.

Joker: "This is coming to you live from Gotham City Hall where we have a special guest. Or should I say guests? Mayor Sebastian Hady and a few hostages to boot!"

Crimson quickly got into his car. Harley quickly tried to enter the passenger seat but the door was locked. Harley began banging her fist on the window.

Harley: "Norman, open this door right now!"

Crimson: "Sorry, Harley. But, I better do this alone."

Harley: "Since when is it your responsibility to deal with Joker?!"

Crimson stared back at Harley. She was the one that truly suffered at Joker's hands, so why did Crimson feel that he should be the one to pull the trigger?

Crimson: "Because you wouldn't. Batman won't. And no one else will. But I will."

With that, Crimson drove off. Harley chasing him on foot until she realised it was useless.

Ivy walked over to Harley who couldn't help but feel helpless.

Ivy: "You can't stop him, Harley. He's made up his mind to kill Joker and you said he was stubborn."

Harley: "I know. But, why do the two men in my life have to try and kill each other?"

Elsewhere in Gotham, Avenger was flying his Sky Cycle over the city. The night had shaped up to be very dangerous for the entire city after the breakout at Arkham Asylum. His half-brother, Rick Troy, had escaped with Emma Grace, Bane, and Hush. Not only that, but Crimson was likely going to be heading straight for The Joker.

But, he wasn't the only person who would be gunning for the Clown Prince. Rick also had a grudge against The Joker for his role in Rick's downward spiral into madness.

Avenger: "I need to find Joker before Blake or Rick do. Maybe if I get to him first, then I can stop anyone from getting hurt."

That was Avenger's reasoning. But, he hadn't had the first clue in finding Joker. Until the radio turned on… Joker was live from City Hall.

Joker: "Now, I just want to send a message to all those sad, pathetic Gothamites who are wasting away their lives in front of the radio listening to the devilish magnificent man… Cheer up!"

Avenger now knew for sure where Joker was and quickly checked the trunk of his bike. He still had one vial left of the anti-venom for the toxin. Maybe that could be useful in stopping Joker.

Joker: "I'm sure that everyone will feel happy once my new Joker Toxin that I've been working on gets ahold of you. You see, I have with me in this very room, a large and powerful device that when activated will release enough of my Toxin into the city to affect everything within the city limits. Are you scared yet? Don't be! I'm sure that when my Toxin courses through your veins, you'll all just die of laughter."

Joker chuckles as the broadcast ended with that chilling note. As of now, Gotham was in danger and Avenger had to get a move on if he was gonna stop that device.

As for Crimson, he didn't care about the device. Only one thing rested in his mind.

Revenge. For himself and Harley.

As for the city however, people were trying to leave in a hurry. With the threat of a chemical weapon threatening to explode in Gotham, no one wanted to be here when that device was set off. This made life more difficult for GCPD who didn't know if they should aid in the evacuation efforts or stop The Joker.

Gordon, dressed in his trademark trench coat, was coordinating efforts as police were trying to keep the city under control.

As police forces were preparing to move out, Gordon was approached by Detective Renee Montoya.

Montoya: "Commissioner, what if we can't stop Joker? Do we even know if there's a minimum safe distance?"

Gordon: "We can't just do nothing, Montoya. I just wish this wasn't the time that Batman would be busy elsewhere. The second he leaves, the city goes to Hell."

In front of Gotham City Hall, Detective Maggie Sawyer was surrounding the building with a small army of GCPD's Major Crimes Unit and several helicopters circling the high-rise building. They all heard the insane laughter inside, since Joker was using the loudspeaker systems inside.

With a megaphone in hand, Sawyer spoke.

Sawyer: "Joker! Don't do anything stupid. What use is there poisoning a whole city? You and your men aren't gonna get a payday or anything like that, so release the hostages and maybe we can talk terms."

Inside the building, in the conference hall, Joker was dancing beneath the pale moonlight. He was dancing with a cape and cowl that resembled Batman's. The glare of red and blue lights clashed with the pure colour of the moonlight and Joker, in a fit of rage, threw the cape and cowl to the side.

Joker: "Those damned coppers! They have to spoil everything, don't they?! I was having the dance of a lifetime. Now if only I had a partner..."

Joker groaned out the last words as he laid eyes on his chemical weapon that was designed to release the green liquid in a gaseous form.

One of Joker's men raised his hand.

"Boss? Quick question, when are we getting paid?"

Joker: "Who said I'm paying you?"

The Joker spoke in a foul mood and, without even looking, he pulled out his revolver.

 _BANG, BANG!_

In rapid succession, he shot his own henchmen with enough force to send them flying through the air and out the window, falling many stories down before landing in front of the GCPD cars outside.

Sawyer put her megaphone down in shock. She didn't know how Gotham was gonna get out of this one.

Sawyer: "Good God…"

Behind her, she could hear the fierce roar of a car as it revved from the other end of the street. At first she thought it was an evacuating citizen, but she was wrong.

It was Crimson. Noticing the police blockade, he knew there was only one way past them…

Pressing his foot down on the accelerator, the car's wheels viciously rotated against the asphalt of the road, propelling the car forward like a battering ram. The GCPD officers opened fire on the car, but Crimson maintained his course, forcing them to move out of the way or risk being flattened. The car smashed through the cruisers and into the building through the front door.

The impact could be felt throughout the building as Joker watched on a monitor inside the conference room.

Joker: "So, that harlot couldn't axe the new guy?"

A sinister smile formed over Joker's face.

Joker: "Okay, Crimson. This could be fun just before Gotham's laughing hour."

Pressing a button under the desk where the monitoring station was, the entire building went into lockdown. The exterior of the build became protected by a layer of steel that encompassed the entire building.

Sawyer: "Great… WayneTech's latest security system."

Sawyer groaned in irritation as one of her fellow officers came over to her.

"Won't that keep the gas in, Detective? I mean, he can't activate that thing while he's in there."

Sawyer: "Don't forget, Sergeant, that this is The Joker. There's no telling what's gonna happen. Besides, I wouldn't trust that even if he was crazy enough to release that Toxin, that the shield would hold it in forever. Also, I want to find out who that guy was that just rammed a car into the building."

Inside, Crimson stumbled out of the car that he crashed into the front door. He was disoriented from the crash, but it did the trick since he was now inside and past the police blockade. Now the doors behind him and the windows around him were locked down, only a few corridors stood between him and The Joker.

Recovering from the crash, the inside of Crimson's head felt like the world's biggest hangover part two. He hadn't had a drink since the night with Harley, which in a way, was like having a week-long detox. The air inside the City Hall was hot as if he had crashed and burned in the fires of Hell. And it only got hotter up ahead.

Checking his gun, Crimson had counted the bullets in the clip. So far, three of the nine bullets had been fired. One that wounded Aaron Cash's leg, and two used by Harley in the old warehouse. At this moment, Crimson had six bullets left, and his enemy was Joker. He had to make every shot count.

His bearings collected, he made his way into the building. The City Hall's lobby was quite spacious yet empty and void of life. The stench of death hung like a fog in the heated air, meaning that Joker has likely carved a murderous path through the building.

Walking past the reception desk, Crimson noticed the receptionist on the ground who had a sick grin on her face. Likely a victim of Joker Toxin. Crimson didn't stop however, and walked past towards the elevator.

Pressing the button, the elevator came without delay. When the doors slide open, a small present rested on the ground in the centre of the elevator.

Crimson: "Nice try."

Crimson took a few steps back…

 _BLAM!_

Crimson fired a round into the present, and sure enough, green gas began to leak out of it. The Joker Toxin. Crimson had experienced what it was like to be exposed to that Toxin and he knew that the Devil was in that concoction of various chemicals. Best not to get reacquainted with him.

When the gas finally dissipated, Crimson deemed it safe to enter the elevator. When he did, he kicked the present out and pressed the button which would bring him to the conference room where The Joker was.

Joker: "Such a spoilsport, Crimson. I go to the trouble of sending you a nice present and you shoot at it."

The Joker was speaking over the intercom from where he was as Crimson was ascending up the building in the elevator.

Joker: "So tell me, what did you do with Harley? Did you hide her with walking salad? It doesn't matter, she'll come back to me. She always does."

Crimson: "She can't come back to you if you're dead."

Crimson said that in a growl as he stared at his gun. He fired another bullet so now he had five left.

Joker: "What is this really about? Is this about Harley or because I tried to put a smile on your face?"

Crimson: "Would you believe me if I said both?"

Joker: "It doesn't matter. You're trying to spoil my fun, so for that, I'll paint Gotham in your blood."

Crimson: "My thoughts exactly."

The doors slider open to reveal the conference room. It was a large spacious room with a massive oval table in the centre and audience stands around the edge of the room. Crimson knew that The Joker was hiding in the room and he was likely armed.

 _BANG!_

Just above Crimson, The Joker fired his revolver. However, the bullet came inches from Crimson's head, but missed him regardless. Crimson quickly retaliated, aiming upwards into the audience stands and firing a single bullet that missed the Clown by inches as well.

Crimson quickly raced into the stands after The Joker, ready to shoot him the second he saw the Clown's face. However, he couldn't see if his enemy was nearby or on the other side of the room.

But, his question was answered when Joker stood up and, with a maniacal laugh, fired again, causing Crimson to duck into the stands and return fire. Joker jumped from the stands, shooting at Crimson's last known location to keep him from shooting while Joker was in the open. Crimson stood up and quickly fired again twice before Joker hid behind his trump card, the vat of Joker Toxin.

Joker: "Like to see you shoot now, Crimsly. If you damage this vat, then the console will automatically pump the toxin into the air and send the two of us into a deathly fit of laughter as well as the entire of Gotham."

Crimson stood up from his cover in the stands, aiming his gun at the console.

Crimson: "What makes you think that I won't shoot? I don't care about Gotham or the people in it."

Joker: "But, what about Harley?"

Joker's question stopped Crimson from pulling the trigger. He grimaced that The Joker knew his weakness and hit it with the precision of a surgeon. This brief lowering of the guard allowed Joker the opening he needed to fire, but Crimson managed to move away from the bullet in time, but the trajectory of the speeding bullet shattered a fraction of one of the stand's chairs. Fragments of plastic flew into Crimson's arm and back, sticking in him like a knife through flesh.

Crimson: "ARRGH!"

The Joker laughed as he realised his plan worked and Crimson had been injured. Both men had a final bullet left to which to kill their enemy with. Joker stepped out away from the glass vat of dangerous chemicals and, with a cheerful whistle, casually strolled over the the stands.

Joker: "Peek a boo, Crimsly, I see…"

Joker aimed his revolver where Crimson is… Or was. There was blood, but no Crimson.

Joker: "… You?"

Crimson: "Checkmate."

Crimson then stood up a few feet from The Joker, pulling his gun out. The Clown gasped as he was caught off guard. Crimson had the perfect shot. One pull of the trigger would end this once and for all. There would be no fight to the finish with Joker and Batman, no magnificent schemes, just Joker shot in the head…

 _CLICK…_

The gun jammed… Crimson's jaw hung open as he couldn't believe what had happened. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, yet his gun decides to jam now?!

The Joker couldn't help but giggle. That giggle turned into laughter.

Joker: "Hahahaha! Oh Crimson, how unfortunate can you be? I have to admit, that for a second there, I thought I was dead. But, it seems Lady Luck has smiled on me today and your luck has run out."

Joker grins as he aims his revolver at Crimson.

Joker: "Deuces, Norman!"

Crimson wasn't about to die like this. Not when he was so close. He wasn't prepared to accept that his life would end because of a gun jam. If he couldn't fire the gun, then he would use the gun itself!

Crimson: "Not yet!"

Crimson threw the gun at The Joker which bounced of his head, stunning him, allowing Crimson the opportunity to dive at Joker. The two tumbled down the audience stands and onto the floor and Joker's gun slides away, taking the guns out of the fight.

The two got back to their feet. Without their guns, there was only one way this fight was going to end…

Joker: "You know, you really are a pain in my ass. Hehe."

Crimson: "Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

Crimson threw the first punch and it connected with The Joker's head followed by another one which knocked the Clown an entire 360, but he responded by booting Crimson's stomach and, grabbing his head, kneeing him in the face. With a swift uppercut, Crimson was knocked to the ground. Getting back to his feet with a vengeance, Crimson punched Joker hard enough to break his nose, causing the Clown to hold his nose in pain as blood flowed freely from his face. Continuing the attack, Crimson uppercutted Joker which sent him flying onto the conference table, but before he could attack again, Joker kicked his foot forward which caught Crimson in the head, knocking him into the console.

When Crimson's back hit the console, he inadvertently pulled a lever and pressed a couple of buttons which seemed to activate a five minute countdown on the console.

Joker: "Oh well done. You activated the device. Now we have only five minutes until the Toxin is dispersed into the ai and Gotham turns into the greatest punch-line in history!"

While Joker didn't want to activate the device now, it's not like Batman was going to show up to stop him, there was no time like the present. Joker rolled off the table and, from underneath the table, her pulled out the infamous crowbar.

Crimson ran forward, but didn't notice the crowbar. Joker rose up, whacking the butt of the crowbar into his enemy's stomach. Winded, Crimson coughed as a tickle of blood slithered down his mouth, but Joker didn't let up. He continued hitting Crimson with the steel crowbar.

Joker: "Oh come on, Crimsly! Even Robin put up more of a fight!"

A powerful swing of the crowbar knocked Crimson into the glass vat which fortunately didn't break. Joker tried to place the crowbar across Crimson's neck to choke the life out of him, but a few knees to the stomach, stopped that attempt. Crimson grabbed ahold of the crowbar, struggling with The Joker for control of the weapon.

Joker: "Get your own crowbar!"

A knife came up through Joker's sleeve and he thrust it into Crimson's shoulder, forcing him to let go and opening himself up for another crowbar shot to the head. Dazed and confused, Crimson decided to just rush forward and grappled The Joker's torso and shoving him into the window, breaking it, and ramming his body into the steel that locked down the building. The glass cut across Joker's back, but that didn't stop him from stabbing Crimson in the back. Although in pain, Crimson lifted his head up, whacking The Joker in the chin before grabbing his collar and slamming the Clown's head against the steel.

Crimson: "Have a knuckle sandwich, puddin!"

Crimson's balled fist made contact with the already broken nose of The Joker, not just causing more damage, but again slamming the back of his head against the steel, Joker fell to his knees. Pulling the knife that was embedded in his back out, Crimson stared at the steel with a deadly intent.

The Joker knew what Crimson was think just by looking at him and clasped his hands together, begging for mercy.

Joker: "Wait! If you kill me, you won't be able to deactivate the bomb."

Crimson: "I'm not stupid. You'll never show me how to shut it down, so you can go to Hell!"

Joker: "No really! I'll do it. Just let me live, I'm begging you. I really am sorry."

Crimson: "You're not sorry!"

Crimson spat out his words.

Crimson: "You're The Joker! You're never sorry. You think even the sickest of things funny. You don't care about anything but yourself. You proved that much to Harley and the rest of Gotham. Now this is how it ends. You won't live to see your grand master plan succeed."

Instead of grimacing, Joker smiled again.

Joker: "Won't I? Well, the joke's on you!"

On the inside of The Joker's hand was a spike that he had put on using the attempt at begging as cover. Crimson didn't notice it until it was too late when Joker jabbed the spike into Crimson's leg.

With a yelp of pain, Crimson stumbled backwards as his vision split, twisted, and swirled. His muscles began to lock and spasm as the urge to laugh raced through his system.

Joker: "You fell for my Joker Toxin, twice!"

Crimson fell to the ground, unable to feel any strength in his legs.

Joker: "Hmmm, since you've been exposed to the Toxin before, it must be taking a little longer. Oh well…"

Joker stood up, spinning around like a kid surrounded by candy. In a matter of minutes, he'd have won. Gotham would be gassed with his new Toxin and Batman would return to see his city die of laughter.

Joker: "We'll laugh together, Crimsly. I'm sure Harley and the rest of Gotham will laugh along with us shortly."

Crimson tried to resist the Toxin coursing through his veins, tried to stand up, but he couldn't. The urge to laugh was so strong…

Joker: "Why don't we open up a window, Crimson? That way, not only can we get a last breath of fresh air, but so can Gotham too. Although I wouldn't call it fresh. Hehehe!"

Pressing a button under the table, the steel over the window lifted up, allowing for the moonlight and the glare of red and blue lights to enter the room. Joker outstretched his arms to bask in his upcoming victory. However, something else also entered the room. A bright light.

Joker: "Mmm?"

Turning around, Joker looked ahead and saw that the light wasn't from an helicopter or the Batplane, it was from a flying bike.

Avenger's Sky Cycle. And the vigilante himself had his eyes fixed on the Clown Prince of Crime.

Joker: "Oh come on…"

Avenger sped towards the window and, setting the Sky Cycle on autopilot, jumped through the hole in the window already made by Crimson and Joker's fight. Joker tried to run, but Avenger kicks him in the back, knocking him down.

Joker: "Oh great. Wannabe Batman has arrived."

Avenger: "The name's Avenger, Joker, and your time is up."

Joker: "Oh really?"

Joker tried to stick the spike into Avenger, but without much effort, Avenger catches Joker's arm and twists it, causing Joker to cry out in pain. Removing the spike from the Clown's hand, Avenger flipped The Joker onto his back.

Avenger: "That trick only works once. You're done."

Joker: "Maybe so, but can you say the same about Crimsly and Gotham?"

Avenger looked around and noticed the timer on the console attached the vat of Joker Toxin. It was live and counting down. There was less than two minutes remaining.

Crimson: "(Cough) Heh… Hehe!"

On the ground, Crimson was finally beginning to succumb to the effects of the Joker Toxin. His face was contorting in to a sick, twisted smile. His breathing was being cut off and he was choking to death.

Picking The Joker up, Avenger pinched the side of his neck, focusing on a specific point.

Avenger: "How do I shut it down?!"

Avenger yelled as he shoved Joker's face by the console, however he shrugged his shoulders.

Joker: "Sorry, but once the timer is active, there's no stopping it. If you smash the console or damage the vat, the gas will release automatically."

Avenger noticed that there was a part of the console that had a slot that you could place vials into. It was a chemical mixer that allowed the user to put in vials of different chemicals.

Chopping Joker in the neck to knock him out, Avenger pulled a vial from his utility belt. It was a vial of blue liquid, the Joker Anti-Venom. It was his only one left after he used it to cure himself after his last fight with The Joker.

Crimson: "Hahahaha!"

However, Crimson was dying from the Toxin. If Avenger didn't give him the antidote, then he will die.

But, that left Avenger with a dilemma. If he cured Crimson, it would save him from death, but that would condemn Gotham. Using the cure and mixing it with the Joker Toxin would neutralise the gas, but there won't be any left to save Crimson. A decision had to be made and there was less than a minute to makes it. This should be a no-brainier, saving Gotham is the priority, but Avenger couldn't find it in him to let Crimson die.

Avenger: "I have an idea."

Avenger said out loud, dragging Crimson over the vat of liquid.

Avenger: "Blake. Hold your breath as long as you can."

Crimson couldn't respond as he was choking to death already and the only expression he could make was a twisted smile.

Avenger slowly opened the vat and held his breath, taking care not to inhale the fumes. The vat was big enough for a person to fit inside, so Avenger slowly lowered Crimson inside the pool of green liquid.

Avenger: "I hope you know what you're doing."

Avenger spoke to himself as he sealed Crimson inside the vat and quickly went over to the console, insert the vial of Anti-Venom into the slot. The blue liquid entered the vat and turned the dangerous green to a calm cyan. However, something was happening to Crimson inside that vat, but the mixture of the two chemicals became to think to see. The timer then reached 0…

The console then started to disperse a gas that was cyan in colour that went out the window and into the city, however no one suffered any negative side effects as of yet. Avenger breathed in the gas and suffered no side effects either. The gas was rendered inert by the Anti-Venom.

But, as the liquid inside the vat was dispersed in gaseous form, Crimson was left inside the empty vat. When Avenger noticed him, there was a rather clear difference in the man he lowered into the vat and the man left.

Avenger: "Blake."

Avenger opened up the vat and pulled Crimson out, lying him down on the table.

Crimson must have been affected by the chemical. Crimson's once fair skin had been bleached white and his hair had been dyed blood red. He was disfigured in a similar fashion to The Joker.

Avenger: "I'm sorry, Blake."

Checking for a vital sign, Avenger could determine that Crimson was still alive. His plan worked, even though it changed Crimson's appearance, at least he was alive and Gotham safe. With Crimson's safety confirmed, Avenger pressed a button underneath the table which disabled the lockdown around the building, causing the metal casing that surrounded the entire building to recede back into it's holdings.

Below, Maggie Sawyer watched as the lockdown was deactivated.

Sawyer: "The barriers are down! All teams, move in!"

GCPD ran into the building, ready to sweep the entire City Hall to rescue the Mayor and the hostages.

Back inside, the click of a gun was heard by Avenger.

Joker: "Well now, this is interesting."

Avenger turned and mentally cursed at himself. He didn't keep a closer eye on Joker, even though he was sure he knocked him out. Joker had found his revolver and aimed it at Avenger.

Joker: "Why, I never knew I had a brother, hehe!"

Avenger: "Just put the gun down, Joker. By now, GCPD have entered the building. There's no escape."

Joker: "Maybe so, kid, but I might as well, put an end to that guy before I go down."

Avenger stood between Joker and Crimson.

Avenger: "No more people are dying because of your madness. Not tonight at least."

Joker: "You certainly sound like Batman. You sure did wreck a man's life like Batman."

Avenger: "What do you mean?"

Joker spoke as if he was recalling another time.

Joker: "You think you saved dear old Crimsly. But, you didn't. You bestowed upon him a fate worse than death. The one of madness."

Avenger: "It wasn't the chemicals that make a person mad, it's the person themselves. Don't confuse madness and weakness."

Joker: "Blah, blah, blah. Why don't I just blow your brain out before GCPD arrive? It may not be the homecoming I wanted for Bats, but something is better than nothing. Hahaha!"

Avenger reached for his baton, intending to throw it at Joker's hand to disarm him, but before he could…

 _BLAM!_

The gunshot didn't come from Joker, it came from outside. It came from one of the GCPD helicopters outside.

Joker: "… Huh?"

The bullet traveled past Avenger's head and into The Joker who looked down at his chest in shock. A red splotchy patch slowly appeared on his clothing as he then fell to the ground.

Avenger: "What?!"

Avenger quickly turned to see a helicopter come close to the building. Whoever was inside the building, it wasn't GCPD.

Avenger: "No…"

Avenger couldn't believe who was in the chopper holding the smoking gun.

Rick: "That was for Becca."

Rick Troy was standing there alongside Bane and Emma Grace.

Avenger walked up to the window, staring into the eyes of his half-brother who had now just shot The Joker.

Avenger: "Rick. How could you?"

Avenger silently spoke as Rick flashed a maniacal smile at him. He wasn't the same man he once knew. He was dressed in a white three piece suit and holding a rifle.

Rick: "Are you surprised, Avenger? You should know that I owe Joker for what he's done to me before. What he did to my girl. My son. To me. I'm here to take over, but I plan to see Joker die for what he's done. So do me a favour and move out of the way. You won't have to bloody your hands and no one will know."

Avenger shook his head.

Avenger: "I will. I know not just what Joker did to you, but others. But, he has to be judged by the courts, not by you."

Rick didn't look surprised by Avenger's refusal to let him pass. Emma Grace made a knowing smile.

Emma: "I told you that he would never allow The Joker to die. He's quite a by the book person."

Rick: "Heh, reminds me of Riley."

If only he knew…

Bane: "Then he will be removed."

Bane leaped from the helicopter and Avenger quickly jumped out of the way as the gargantuan brute landed in the building with a thud.

Bane: "I am Bane. Unless you step aside, you will join the Clown in death."

Avenger prepared himself for a fierce battle. Bane no longer uses Venom, a potent and addictive strength-enhancing super-steroid, Bane is still a strong and intelligent opponent that has rumoured to have broken Batman once.

Bane: "You intend to fight me? You have courage, boy, but courageousness can be taken as foolishness."

Avenger: "Let's find out, Bane."

Bane charged at Avenger who leaped out of the way as the brute punched the ground where Avenger once stood, making a sizeable crack. Taking his chance, Avenger punched Bane across the head and kicked him in the chest, but Bane recovered quickly and, grabbing Avenger, tossed him across the room, landing hard against the wall.

Bane: "You should have taken my offer, boy."

Avenger rolled away from Bane's attempt to grab him again and kicked the spot behind Bane's knee, sending him to one knee, but once Avenger tried to punch Bane, he was blocked and the massive hand of Bane wrapped around his throat.

Bane: "Now I will break you."

Bane delivered a thunderous punch to Avenger, causing him to bleed from the mouth and slamming him to the ground with incredible force. Avenger had never been hit that hard before, not by any of the foes he had faced thus far in his career.

Bane kicked Avenger in the stomach which sent him flying a distance away and he landed on the table next to Crimson.

As Bane approached Avenger, Rick was brought close enough to the building to safely jump from the helicopter to the building. He cocked his gun and began to walk over toward The Joker who was trying to crawl away.

Bane was about to slam his fists into Avenger who grabbed Crimson and quickly rolled off the table as Bane broke the table in half. Standing back up, Avenger evaded another punch from Bane and began rapidly punching the brute's stomach. Due to the sheer muscle mass of Bane, it was difficult to hurt him as easily as Avenger could to other mere criminals. He could see why Bane is considered one of the world's dangerous terrorists.

Bane did however feel pain from the body blows, but recovered enough to try a kick which was jumped over by his opponent, but Bane punched Avenger in the chest which sent him a few feet away. Coughing in blood, Avenger noticed Rick getting closer to The Joker.

Avenger: "N-No!"

Avenger tried to run towards Rick, but his path was blocked by Bane.

Bane: "Your opponent is me."

Avenger: "Get out of my way."

Bane: "Make me."

Bane swung at Avenger, but he received a knee to the head after Avenger jumped over his massive arm. Even so, it barely slowed Bane down as he was attacking once again. Bane was too big to block so avoiding attacks was Avenger's only option. Fortunately, Avenger's size was his advantage in this situation and he proved to be the faster of the two.

Rick finally got close enough to The Joker who crawled over to his revolver and grabbed it, aiming at Rick.

Joker: "You see, Ricky, I always win."

Joker pulled the trigger… But, what came out wasn't a bullet, it was a flag that said 'BANG!'

Realising that only five of the loaded shells were really bullets and one was a fake, Joker had no choice but to concede.

Joker: "Well, that's unexpected."

Rick: "Any last requests?"

Rick aimed his gun at Joker.

Joker: "Last requests? That's so cliché… It's actually funny. Ha… Hahahaha!"

Joker laughed hard and loud…

 _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Rick unloaded every bullet he had into The Joker. Several spots of dark red opened up on his chest as the bullets tore through him.

And then, the laughter stopped.

With a smile on his face, The Joker fell to the ground dead.

Avenger: "No!"

Avenger could only watch as Rick shot Joker, murdering him. He watched as his brother had now crossed the line which there was no coming back from. And instead of a serious expression of a man that took the life of another, Rick looked pleased. Happy.

Rick: "Gwhahahaha! Now that's what I call a laugh! After all this time, it was so easy to kill this guy. I think this makes me a hero! I saved Gotham! And now, it's all mine!"

Avenger: "Rick Troy! How could you do this?! You just murdered enough human being! Don't you realise what you've done?!"

Rick made a ecstatic expression and spun around for a moment before facing Avenger who was still blocked by Bane.

Rick: "First of all, it's no longer Rick Troy. That name is no longer mine. I want something cool. Like what Cobblepot called me earlier."

Rick pointed to the sky and made a declaration.

Rick: "From now on, you will refer to me as The Maniac."

Avenger: "The Maniac?"

Avenger was bewildered. It was like Rick knew he was insane, but didn't care. He was driven insane by Joker, and now in his own way, he's become like The Joker.

Maniac: "Yes. An appropriate name, I think. With Joker and Black Mask now out of the picture, I've taken control of the Penguin's operation and, with no one in my way, I'm the king of Gotham."

Avenger couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother had willingly become a Crime Lord and new Kingpin of Gotham.

Maniac: "I do owe Crimson everything. It was his path of vengeance that made this all possible. Without him, this wouldn't have came about."

Avenger: "Troy, what about your family? Are you really going to abandon them?"

That was when The Maniac's playful demeanour soured.

Maniac: "They abandoned me! Becca took my son away and left me to rot in prison. My father only cares about his status in the world. My mother is a hypocritical whore who sleeps with men she hates. And all my brother cares about is following his father's footsteps to save a city beyond saving."

Avenger: "This city is not beyond saving. But, your actions will spell doom for us all if you go down this path."

Maniac: "Spare me the doom and gloom. I'm the king now and you better let Batman, Gordon, Harvey Dent, everyone know that if they cross me, they will die. Joker is the first example. If you get in my way, you'll die too."

Bane: "I will kill him now."

Maniac: "No. It will take you time to beat him and GCPD are coming up the stairs now. Grab Crimson and let's go. Emma."

Inside the helicopter, Emma released a ladder for the two men. The Maniac ran to the window, for the ladder. Bane ran toward Crimson, quickly picking him up. Avenger pursued, but Bane jumped for the ladder before Avenger could catch him.

The Maniac was in the helicopter waving at Avenger who scowled as the helicopter got further and further away.

It was a sad and grim reality for Riley Rivers. His brother had now become the latest Kingpin of Gotham City which meant one way or another, he was another criminal that needed to be taken down.

Sure enough, GCPD led by Maggie Sawyer entered the conference hall and saw the scene before her. Avenger standing at the window and Joker's dead body on the ground.

Sawyer: "Avenger. What happened here?"

Avenger didn't respond. What happened here was one of Gotham's darkest days. If anything of the past few months proved anything, it was that Gotham had a way of breaking men and women and turning them in psychopaths. Crimson was a victim and through his efforts, Rick now had been absorbed by darkness.

Gotham's darkness.

Sawyer: "… Call the coroner. We have a new one and it's a big one. Do we have the hostages and Mayor Hady?"

Over the radio, the GCPD sergeant responded to Detective Maggie Sawyer.

"We do, and Mayor Hady wants to talk to you."

Sawyer: "Go ahead."

Hady: "Detective. Thank you for your efforts against this latest threat. Has the threat been detained or taken down?"

Sawyer: "Joker is down, Mayor Hady. The device has been neutralised. I believe that you owe Avenger a thanks for his efforts."

There was a pause from the other end of the radio.

Sawyer: "Sir?"

Hady: "Is Avenger there now?"

Sawyer: "Yes."

Hady: "Take him down. Now."

Sawyer: "But, sir…"

Hady: "All units! Apprehend Avenger and any costumed vigilantes right now!"

Sawyer: "Sir?!"

The GCPD officers in the room aimed their weapons at Avenger who remained still at the window as the helicopters all focused their searchlights on him.

"Avenger! You are surrounded! Lie down with your hands above your head!"

Avenger looked around at the GCPD officers that were approaching him. Warning him that he either had to surrender or be fired upon. Pressing a button on his watch, Avenger dived down the side of the building as his Sky Cycle followed beside him. Mounting the vehicle, Avenger zoomed away from the area as GCPD opened fire on him, but it was too late.

Avenger was gone.

Gotham was safe. But still, Avenger couldn't help but feel like he lost this day…


	9. Final Chapter: Aftermath

**Final Chapter: Aftermath.**

For Norman Blake and Rick Troy, vengeance was served for both of them. This night in Gotham, one of the most terrifying threats to the city was killed. Two nights before that, another man who had a stranglehold on the city was killed too.

Whether or not that the fact that these evil men were dead is a good thing or not, one thing was certain…

Justice didn't operate the way it was supposed to in Gotham.

What happened after the death of both Black Mask and The Joker?

 **Gotham Skies**

Maniac: "Hover around here."

Somewhere over Gotham, the sound of chopper rotors filled the air as a GCPD helicopter flew overhead in Gotham's skies. However, this chopper wasn't controlled by the police. Inside was Gotham's self-proclaimed Kingpin, Rick Troy, now dubbed The Maniac. Inside the cockpit was a pilot with Emma Grace sitting next to him and sitting in the back was The Maniac himself with his enforcer, Bane. Lying on the seats, was Crimson who had been deformed by The Joker's Toxin. His skin had been bleached white and his hair dyed red.

Bane: "Why did we save this man? He isn't useful anymore."

Maniac: "Just a little honour among thieves, Bane. If it wasn't for Crimson, Gotham wouldn't literally be in the palm of our hands right now. And besides, I kinda like Crimson. He's a guy you'd want on your side."

Emma made a sultry expression.

Emma: "I hope you don't like him more than me, Rick.

Maniac: "Unless he can satisfy me like you can, then no."

Maniac made a smirk. Then a groan was heard from Crimson, he was beginning to wake up.

Crimson: "What are you talking about..?"

Maniac: "Ah, look who decided to wake up."

Crimson sat up on the seats he was laying on and saw Maniac and Bane.

Crimson: "Rick? Bane? Where are we? A helicopter?"

Bane: "You're a lucky man, Crimson. We showed up to take care of The Joker and we decided to pick you up on our way out."

Crimson: "So he's dead? The Joker's dead?"

Maniac crossed his legs and raised his arms in the air. The smile on his face was like he was a child getting a toy that he'd clamoured for on Christmas Day.

Maniac: "Yep, made sure of it myself. I unloaded an entire clip into him myself. So well done, Crimson. For helping me."

Crimson: "Helping you? What do you mean, Rick?"

Maniac: "First of all, Rick is a name that only a few people will use. To all, I am now The Maniac."

Crimson stares at Maniac with a bewildered smile.

Crimson: "You're really getting a kick outta this big time gangster act, aren't you?"

Maniac: "As you do. But, all Crime lords have to have an alias of some kind."

Crimson: "Crime Lord?"

Maniac: "Yeah, since you killed Black Mask and I killed The Joker, someone has to take charge of Gotham's more profitable organisations. Who better than me?"

It all made sense in a way. Crimson never really cared what would happen when Black Mask was dead, but he knew that Joker would take control of the local crime syndicates, but with Joker dead, there's no one left. The Maniac is now the only one powerful enough to take control. With Bane at his side, who would argue? But, there was one important thing that was missing.

Crimson: "Rick, do you even know how crime businesses work? You told me you were a carpet fitter before all this. I doubt you know how running drugs, weapons, prostitution, and all that other stuff works."

Maniac nodded in agreement, but pointed to Bane and Emma.

Maniac: "Too true. But, Bane has experience in running a world-wide criminal organisation and he is interested in…"

Bane places his massive hand over the mouth of The Maniac, believing that he was about to say too much more than he wanted.

Bane: "That will remain between us, tonto loco."

Crimson didn't know Spanish, but it was clear that Bane wanted Maniac to not say anything more. Removing his hand, Maniac sighed.

Maniac: "Why don't you crush my head while you're at it? Seriously how does a man get hands like that?"

Emma: "You don't need to worry about Rick, Mr Blake. He'll be fine, especially with me by his side."

Crimson: "Then where do I come into this?"

Maniac: "Before I mention that, you need to have a look at yourself."

The Maniac handed Crimson a hand mirror which he accepted with apprehension. Looking into the mirror, Crimson was shocked to see that his appearance had changed. His skin bleached and hair dyed.

Crimson: "What the Hell…"

Crimson's voice slightly cracked as his shock was evident.

Emma: "It would seem that your body has reacted with the chemicals in Joker's Toxin. I don't know how your body was exposed to the point that it bleached your skin, but that's what happened."

Crimson remembered that Joker injected his Toxin into him and then Avenger arrived. Next thing he knew he was underwater…

Crimson: "Well, great."

Crimson tossed the mirror out of the helicopter door, much to Maniac's chagrin.

Maniac: "Yeah, go ahead, toss my mirror out the chopper."

Crimson: "What am I gonna do like this? I don't even look like me anymore."

Maniac: "That may be a good thing. After you broke out of Arkham, the police will be searching for Norman Blake, but you don't look anything like that now. You can start fresh."

Crimson: "Avenger must know what I look like now."

Maniac made a sinister smirk and giggle.

Maniac: "Don't you worry about him. I have a feeling that he'll have his hands full."

 **Gotham Rooftops**

On a rooftop, Avenger stood watching the screen on his Sky Cycle. It was the Gotham news with Vicki Vale. However, since Vicki was covering the Arkham Asylum breakout, Lauren was covering the story. She seemed visibly nervous, but she was trying her best.

Lauren: "H-Hello Gotham, this is Lauren Winters with your late night Gotham news… Um, earlier tonight, homicidal criminal, The Joker taken Mayor Sebastian Hady and hostages inside City Hall and had threatened to detonate a gas-dispersing device containing enough Toxin to blanket the city. Fortunately thanks to the efforts of the GCPD and the vigilante known as Avenger, the threat was stopped and the lives of Mayor Hady and others have been saved. However, The Joker was gunned down during the event. Unconfirmed sources report that the gunfire came from one of the GCPD helicopters, but it is unclear if the shots were ordered or not."

Behind Lauren, Mayor Hady marched out with purpose and the press began to swarm him. Lauren was a little taken aback, but Mayor Hady pushed his way through the various media reporters asking him questions and he snatched Lauren's microphone out of her hands.

Lauren: "Mr Mayor, what are you…"

Hady: "Shut up!"

Avenger watched with narrowed eyes. He understood that Hady may be in distress, but he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

Hady: "I have had enough of Clowns, costumed vigilantes, and incompetent police! I will see to it that Gotham finally gets cleaned up. From this moment on, all costumed freak shows are outlawed!"

Chatter erupted from all the reporters who asked questions from Mayor Hady who stormed off in a fit as the camera focused on Lauren who had a worried look in her face. By costumed freak shows, that also included Avenger himself and Lauren knew it. If Mayor Hady had his way, the GCPD would start hunting down every vigilante in Gotham.

There was also his brother, Rick, out there. Now a murder, he was working with Emma Grace who had many connections in both the legal and illegal world and a known terrorist, Bane. With Emma's brains and Bane's brawn as well as brains, Rick could potentially become the most dangerous threat Gotham has ever faced.

The future of Gotham was uncertain for the time being.

Avenger: "… I really screwed up this time."

Avenger spoke to himself as he walked to a wall and just allowed himself to slump to the floor and he buried his face in his hands.

"Avenger."

From above Avenger, a familiar voice was heard. Avenger didn't even need to look up to know who was there.

Avenger: "How was Khandaq, Batman?"

Indeed, the Dark Knight himself, Batman was back in Gotham. He jumped down and landed in front of Avenger.

Batman: "What has been going on in Gotham?"

Avenger stood up from the ground.

Avenger: "Haven't you been watching the news? I assumed that you were keeping tabs on Gotham while you were away?"

Batman: "Roman Sionis is dead. The Joker is dead."

Batman didn't seem to change his expression even though two of his greatest enemies are dead, maybe he was happy they were gone, maybe he wasn't.

Avenger: "I tried to save them, but I couldn't. I was too slow both times and they died."

Batman: "Tell me everything that has happened."

 **Elsewhere**

Somewhere in Gotham, the helicopter carrying Crimson, The Maniac, Emma Grace, and Bane flew stationary over a part of Gotham.

Maniac: "Why don't you work for me, Crimson? I could use a man like you."

Crimson: "With all due respect, Rick, I just want to be done with the criminal nonsense. It seems like something bad happens each time I get involved in some enterprise of evil and things like that. I just want to be done."

Bane glances at Maniac. If he gave the order, Crimson would find himself falling to his death in seconds, but Maniac smiled.

Maniac: "It's a shame, but I like you enough to let you go. You've already done me a great service by killing Black Mask and softening up The Joker. But, you should think about it."

Crimson: "I will. But, I want to just get out of this chopper and find a place to sleep."

Maniac: "Ha! I hear that. Here."

The Maniac offered Crimson a card and he took it. It was an card that said 'Iceberg Lounge'.

Maniac: "If you ever need my help, come here."

Crimson: "Sure. I'll keep you in mind, Rick."

Crimson throws down the ladder and begins to descend down to the Gotham rooftops. When he reached the ground, Crimson jumps off the ladder and lands on the roof. He waves to the helicopter, letting them know that he is now down safety and they ascend into the skies.

Bane: "Are you sure that we should let him go? He knows a little too much."

Maniac: "Not enough to be a threat. Besides, I'm sure he'll come work for us eventually. You can't live normally in Gotham."

Emma sniggers.

Emma: "Why, that's true, Rick. Normal is not Gotham's normal. Only the powerful rule this city, but it always seems to produce rivals for those very same people. I wonder how long we will remain on top for."

Emma mused to herself as Maniac walked over to her and stared over her shoulder. Slowly, his face descended towards hers.

Maniac: "For as long as we want."

The Maniac took Emma's face in his hand and pulled her into a kiss. For a mere millisecond, Emma made a disgusted expression which went undetected by Maniac, but both deeply kissed the other, much to the pilot's discomfort and Bane's disgust.

Bane: "I hope I don't regret this arrangement."

Back down below as the helicopter flies away, Crimson reaches street level. Putting his hand in his pockets and pushing up his coat to conceal as much of his pasty face as he could, he began to walk.

For Crimson, his vengeance was achieved. Roman Sionis was dead. The Joker was dead. Harley was now free of that madman. Crimson had finished his self-appointed mission.

But, that left the question: What now? What would he do? Where would he go?

He could leave Gotham, but where would he go? Blüdhaven might be a good place to start a new life, maybe he could get a decent job moving shopping crates.

A thought did cross his mind. He could return back to Burnley, where Harley and Poison Ivy are. However, Crimson didn't really want to go back to Harley. It wasn't like he hated her, but after what he'd done to her, handing her over to The Joker before, not to mention that he believed that Ivy would kill him in his sleep given half the chance. He just didn't believe he deserved to see her again.

With that in his mind, Crimson walked aimlessly. Silence all around him as only the worst of the worst would be put by this time.

For the past few months since his entire family either burned or was shot to death in Chinatown, Crimson's mind had been set to one goal: Revenge. Now he had nothing. No family, no friends, nothing. The last thing he wanted was to join another organisation and begin the cycle again. He literally handed the city, unknowingly, to The Maniac on a sliver platter. What more could he have done?

Crimson sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He honestly just wanted a drink… If only he had money to pay for it.

As he continued walking, contemplating what he would do next, a car began to drive up behind him. The person inside the car began sounding the car horn, the sound it produced sounded like a squeaking horn that a clown would use…

Crimson turned his head, but couldn't see who was following him due to the headlights. Expecting to be robbed in a few moments, Crimson stopped walking and allowed the car to catch up.

"Norman!"

The last person Crimson expected to see, Harley Quinn, was in the car. She smiled widely when she recognised his clothing, however her expression turned to confusion when she saw his face.

Crimson: "Harley?! What are you doing here?"

Ignoring his question, Harley got out of the car and began poking at Crimson's face and rubbing her hands over it.

Harley: "Are you really Crimsly? You look the part, except your hair and skin are different."

Crimson grabbed Harley's hands and lowered them.

Crimson: "What are you doing here, Harley?"

Harley gasped as she stared at Crimson's changed appearance.

Harley: "It is you! What happened to you?! You look kinda different. Like Mistah J, but different."

Crimson: "It's a bit of a bizarre story."

Out of the window of the car, a green-skinned and red-headed woman popped her head out to look at the two. She seemed agitated to say the least.

Ivy: "As much as I would cherish reunions, can we please get back to the greenhouse?"

Harley let out a sigh as she turned back and opened the driver side door. She turned her head towards Crimson.

Harley: "Well, ain't cha coming?"

Crimson considered it. However, he wasn't sure if he should go… Harley sighed again and got in the car.

Harley: "Oh well, suit yourself."

Harley didn't drive off straight away, she allowed Crimson a few extra seconds to think it over. Crimson decided that the night had drained him and it wouldn't be so bad to spend the night with someone he knew. Going back to his place was a no-go after all, chances are the police will find him there.

He walked over the door, but Harley drove off a little before stopping. She giggles a little before Crimson manages to open the door and sit in the back seat.

Crimson: "Very funny, Harleen."

Now that Crimson was in the car, Harley began to drive, heading towards their hideout.

Along the way, Ivy stared at Crimson in the driver's mirror and saw his new bleached skin, but there was something else that she wanted to know first.

Ivy: "Did you do it then? You killed Joker?"

Harley listened, but didn't talk. She didn't know how she felt about her ex-boyfriend dying.

Crimson: "Joker's dead. But, I didn't kill him."

Ivy: "Oh? Who did?"

Crimson: "Rick Troy. Or The Maniac. Whatever he's calling himself now."

Ivy turned towards Crimson, staring at him with a look of disbelief.

Ivy: "You're telling me that, Rick Troy, killed The Joker?"

Crimson: "That's what he said. When I was fighting Joker, I had a knife to his throat, but he managed to stick me with his Toxin. When that happened, Avenger arrived. After that, it was too much of a blur. Emma Grace, your old cellmate, told me that my body may have been altered by the Toxin, which explains my new makeover."

Harley: "That's funny. Your body couldn't have simply changed from being affected by Mistah J's Toxin, you'd have to have been dunked in the stuff for this to happen."

Since she had been The Joker's accomplice for years, Harley knows what she's talking about when it came to the various toxins that Joker has used over the years.

Crimson: "I don't remember what Avenger did, but he must have done something to save me and stop the gas bomb."

Ivy: "That sounds like something that Batman would do."

Crimson: "It doesn't matter, I guess. How did you even find me?"

Harley: "We saw the chopper from the greenhouse. We thought that the cops had tracked us down, but we saw someone coming out of the chopper and it looked like you."

Crimson: "So you came looking for me? What would you have done if I had been a police Detective?"

Crimson spoke like he was scolding the two, but Ivy scoffed and Harley laughed.

Harley: "We'd have killed 'em, what else?"

Ivy: "Aside from being the most detectable detective, no man or woman can resist us."

Crimson raised an eyebrow.

Crimson: "I see."

The three then reached the abandoned greenhouses in Burnley. The perfect place for Poison Ivy to hide, along with Harley and Crimson.

Following the two ladies inside, Crimson watched as Harley spun around until she stopped facing Crimson. She made a gleeful pose as she greeted Crimson.

Harley: "Welcome, welcome, to our humble abode!"

Crimson had been inside the greenhouse before when he dropped off Poison Ivy after the breakout. The greenhouse was spacious and improvised for living.

Crimson: "It's good, but can you really afford for me to stay here, even for one night?"

Harley: "Why just one night? You can stay for as long as ya want."

Ivy stuck her head out from the room she was in.

Ivy: "Don't push it, Harley."

After Ivy went back inside the room, Harley walked over to Crimson and wrapped her arms around his head.

Harley: "Don't sweat Red, Norman. She's just a little feisty when it comes to men. You're actually one of the only men she's let in our little hidey-hole. Consider it an honour."

It wasn't everyday that a man can say he slept in the same house with two attractive women… Even though, the house is a greenhouse. One woman hates men and is literally poison, and the other is crazy and homicidal. The streets would be less dangerous than this.

Crimson: "Okay. Where do I sleep?"

Harley: "We have a spare room. Of course, I don't mind if you want to stay in my bed tonight."

Harley lifted one leg onto Crimson's waist and whispered in his ear. However, Crimson removed her hands from around his neck.

Crimson: "Look Harley, I would rather get some sleep. I don't have the energy to play tonight."

Crimson turned around and took off his coat. Harley stuck her tongue out at him as he went into the next room.

Ivy: "What do you see in him, Harley?"

Ivy came out of the room, dressed in a nightie.

Harley: "Come on, Red. Norman is a nice guy. He's clearly down on his luck and needs a place to stay."

Ivy: "I get that. But, all you were talking about since he left to find Joker was him. You were crying over it."

Harley: "Between losing Mistah J and being dumped again, I was worried about him. Not many men care about what I think, yet Norman wants to listen. He shouldn't have went after Joker, but his heart's in the right place."

Ivy: "I just see a typical man."

Harley: "Ya just need time to know him. I'm sure you and him will get along."

Ivy crosses her arms.

Ivy: "Doubtful. But what do we do now? All we can do is lie low until the heat cools down. Maybe after that we can pull a few capers."

Harley: "Yay! The girls are back together! And with Norman with us, we'll rule Gotham!"

Ivy sighed. She wasn't too sure about Crimson, but for now, he made Harley happy. So she'll deal. For now at least.

Ivy: "I guess."

 **Batcave**

Inside the iconic lair of The Batman underneath Wayne Manor, the Batmobile drove in through one of the tunnels. The butler, Alfred Pennyworth, awaited the arrival of his master parked the car and stepped out as the roof of the car opened up.

Alfred: "Welcome back, Master Bruce. I trust that the situation in Khandaq is under control?"

Batman: "Vandal Savage has gone into hiding, taking his army with him. He may have been after the Rock of Eternity, but I'm not quite sure what his endgame was. Black Adam is irate, but not enough to start a war over."

Alfred followed Batman as he went over to the massive screen of the Batcomputer.

Alfred: "I'm sure you'll find out, sir. But, have you heard the news in Gotham?"

Batman: "I heard. I spoke to Rivers on my way over."

Alfred: "I hope you weren't too hard on him. It must have been hard for a boy with his level of experience holding this city together during a gang war."

Batman didn't respond. Since the Bat Family were engaged in business of their own and Batman had to assist the Justice League, Avenger was the only one available that he could entrust Gotham to. However, Avenger was never Batman's first choice.

Going through the files on the Batcomputer, he quickly saw that he had a message from Selina Kyle. It came attached with a photo of her relaxing on a beach somewhere in the topics.

'Hi, Bruce. Keeping up the good work, I hope. Don't work too hard, you don't want to damage that dark, brooding nature you have. I'll see you soon. Selina. Xx.'

Alfred: "It seems Miss Kyle is having a great time on her vacation. If only you knew what those were, sir."

Batman ignored the obvious sarcasm from his butler and continued through the files. He found The Joker's and Black Mask's and titled them 'Deceased'.

Batman: "If I had been here…"

Alfred: "You couldn't have done any better."

Batman focused his eyes on the computer as several files came on screen: Rick Troy. Bane. Emma Grace. Norman Blake. Clayface. Poison Ivy. Harley Quinn. Deathstroke.

Batman: "Rivers was lucky this time. Going up against people like Bane, Clayface, and Deathstroke. He may just be one of the best martial artists in the world, but that isn't enough."

Batman focused his eyes on Rick Troy who was now being called The Maniac.

Batman: "His fight has now become personal."

 **Rivers' Household**

After his meeting with Batman, it was more than time to go home. Placing his costume in the secret compartment inside his briefcase, Riley Rivers put on his suit and tie and made his way home. Right now, he should be in the hospital following his poisonous encounter with Emma Grace, but he wasn't willing to sneak back into the hospital. It's not unrealistic that someone can just up and leave anyway.

Unlocking the door, Riley noticed that the lights were still on in the house, meaning his mother was still awake even though it was well past midnight at this point.

He heard nothing but silence from the living room, which meant either his mother was asleep or waiting for him.

Riley: "Mom? Are you awake?"

Kerry: "Yes."

The tone that Kerry Rivers had was one of silent anger, something that made him gulp. He'd rather have round two with Bane and Clayface than endure what was about to happen. Speaking of which, Riley checked his mouth one more time to see if he wasn't bleeding.

Walking into the living room, Kerry turned her head to look at Riley.

Kerry: "I got a call from the hospital. You weren't there. You were gone."

Riley: "Mom, please let me explain."

Kerry had an expression which said no excuses.

Kerry: "Explain what? How you snuck out of the hospital to get back to work? I'm not that old and naïve, Riley. What have you been doing? Not just now, but the past few months?"

Riley didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell his mother that he was a masked vigilante, but what could he say?

Kerry: "It's that journalist, isn't it?"

Riley: "What?"

Kerry: "Lauren Winters. You've been dating that girl, haven't you?"

Riley knew that lying to his mother was useless at this point.

Riley: "So?"

Kerry sighed and rubbed her head.

Kerry: "She's using you, Riley. She wants to use you for money. That's what girls like her do."

Riley couldn't help but feel agitated. At first he was worried his mother may be close to discovering his secret, but she was instead blaming his misfortune on Lauren.

Riley: "That's ridiculous! Lauren isn't like that. Besides, I haven't even seen Lauren tonight except when she was covering the City Hall attack."

Kerry gets up from her seat abruptly, shocking Riley who was beginning to sweat.

Kerry: "Then what were you doing?! Why did you sneak out of the hospital after you almost died?! Did you have any idea how scared I've been over the past few months?!"

Riley cast his eyes downward, causing Kerry to walk over to him and forcefully grab his head, making him look at her.

Kerry: "Look at me, Riley. Tell me. Now."

The look on Kerry's face showed that she was no longer gonna accept half-baked excuses. She was angrier than he had ever seen her before. But, if Kerry knew about his identity as Avenger, she would panic herself every time he left the house… He had to say something that hit home, but concealed the important facts.

Riley: "Fine. I did sneak out of the hospital because I was looking for Rick."

Kerry's expression seemed to soften when he said that.

Riley: "I heard about the breakout at Arkham Asylum and I thought that Rick escaped into the city. I was hoping to find him at his old apartment or the places he frequents, but I couldn't find him anywhere."

Kerry released Riley's face and she made an expression that looked like she was about to faint. She stumbled backwards and sat down on the sofa.

Kerry: "Riley… Why would you do that?"

Riley: "He's my brother, Mom. I had to do something. Not stay in a hospital bed waiting for bad news."

Kerry let out a sigh.

Kerry: "You're a good brother. But, Rick isn't well. Even if you did find him, you would have likely just gotten yourself hurt. You should have called me or Kieran."

Riley: "I didn't want to call Kieran because he doesn't have the best relationship with Rick."

Kerry: "And he also wouldn't want to see me. I'm the slut who slept with his dad while I was married."

Kerry began to sob into her hands as she recalled the moment when she saw the DNA results for who was Charlotte's mother. Riley stood still for a moment. It was difficult to accept Kerry's adulterous actions, but he knew why she did it.

Riley sat down next to Kerry and hugged her head. Kerry began to cry into Riley's chest.

Kerry didn't know the truth behind her seemingly late husband, Michael Rivers, and Riley vowed not to allow her to find out. She may believe that she cheated on her husband, but it was better to allow her to think that than her to realise that her life with him was nothing but a lie. The good outweighed the bad in this situation.

Now Riley had to stop Rick. Avenger had to stop The Maniac.

 **Iceberg Lounge**

The Penguin's former base of operations. A site for legitimate business and a front for illegitimate business. However with Oswald Cobblepot no longer able to conduct business due to his incarceration in Arkham, someone else had to take charge…

Maniac: "I'm here, bitches!"

The Maniac came walk into the Lounge accompanied by Emma Grace with Bane following.

"Hey! Who the Hell are you?"

Two men in suits came up to Maniac, intent of ejecting him from the premises.

Maniac: "I'm your new boss. Emma."

Emma stepped forward and booted one of the men in the stomach with her heel which, sharp as a knife, penetrated the man's stomach and causing him to bleed. The other man tried to stop Emma, but he was grabbed by Bane.

Bane: "Big mistake."

Bane tossed the man like a rag doll. He flew through the air and landed in the Lounge's large pool. He sank like a stone as he lost consciousness.

The Lounge was empty of customers, but it was clear that The Penguin's men were expecting their boss to come back tonight. There was a flag that read 'Welcome back, Boss' and men in suits waiting to congratulate their boss on a breakout well done, but instead this man accompanied by Bane and Emma Grace appeared.

Maniac jumped onto a table and pointed at everyone in the room.

Maniac: "Hello everyone! In case you are unaware of who I am, I am The Maniac. Your new boss. Emma Grace, my lovely associate, has purchased the rights to this building since it's owner finds himself in the looney bin. So until he can possible say otherwise, or even walk again, I'm your new boss."

The Penguin's men were bewildered. In the span of a few moments, the leadership of their gang seemed to have changed hands.

Maniac: "If you have any complaints, take them to our new business partner, Bane!"

Bane stepped forward with his arms folded. No man in their right mind would think of complaining with Bane on watch.

Emma: "Now, let's all talk business. After all, Joker is dead. Black Mask is dead. Everyone else is locked in Blackgate and Arkham Asylum. So from this point onward, The Maniac controls Gotham. So either pick the winning side or else."

Slowly, the men that once worked with The Penguin began to stand up and applaud. The Maniac bowed as a twisted smile.

Maniac: "Oh, this is gonna be fun."

 **City Hall: The Next Day**

Gordon: "Are you insane, Hady?! Do you realise what you've done?!"

Harvey: "Calm down, Jim."

Right now, in City Hall inside the Mayor's office, GCPD Commissioner James Gordon was arguing with Mayor Hady over his announcement last night on the news. Joining them was the current District Attorney, Harvey Dent, formerly known as Two-Face and a reformed member of society.

Gordon: "Back off, Harvey!"

Gordon snapped at Dent. After everything that the former Crime lord had done to the city, it was difficult trusting him and Dent knew it.

Gordon focused his attention back on Hady.

Gordon: "Declaring vigilantes illegal? If it wasn't for Batman, this city would have been destroyed on a hundred different occasions! If it wasn't for Avenger last night, you and the rest of Gotham would have choked on Joker's gas by now!"

Hady glared up at Gordon.

Hady: "What have those costumed freaks done in the past God only knows many years? Every time there's a crisis, those damn freaks are at the centre! Don't you remember when Chinatown was destroyed, Gordon?! It was Batman's freaking weapons that razed the city!"

Gordon: "You listen here, Hady! Batman and his allies have protected this city more times than I can count. It's a war out there and Batman is our best weapon."

Hady: "And I say that he's a menace! The fact that you need him only means that you are incompetent at your job! This isn't Metropolis where every criminal has superpowers. The Joker is a mortal man who was killed last night. Those should be well within your power to catch! This city is fed up with having to deal with this constant nightmare! Don't you agree, Mr Dent?"

Harvey was put on the spot in this argument between the Mayor and Police Commissioner.

Harvey: "I won't lie and say that Batman's presence doesn't invite challenge. But, these aren't normal men that we are dealing with, Mayor."

Hady sniggered as he leaned back in his chair.

Hady: "Okay. So a man in a Halloween suit is able to take down these big bad men. But the police, the men that are PAID and TRAINED to combat threats to society aren't capable of doing anything?"

Gordon: "Now that isn't fair, Hady! Many of my men have sacrificed their lives to protect Gotham."

Hady stood up and slammed his palms on the desk.

Hady: "They aren't doing enough, Gordon. If you're gonna condone vigilantism, then you're as corrupt as the rest of them."

Gordon couldn't contain his shock as it showed on his face.

Hady: "You can go to your office and pack your bags, Gordon. You're done as Police Commissioner."

Gordon: "What?!"

Harvey: "What?!"

The Mayor's decision came as a shock to both Gordon and Dent as Hady pressed a button on the speaker on his desk which calls his assistant.

Hady: "Send him in."

After a few seconds, a man opened the door and walked inside the office. He was an average built middle-aged Caucasian male with a greyed beard and hair tied in a ponytail.

Hady: "This is Quentin Harrison. A police captain from Chicago. He sent over his resume last week and, after reading it, his accolades speak for themselves. He is more than qualified to take over your duties, Gordon."

Gordon didn't know how to respond, given that he had just been fired by the Mayor and his replacement stood in front of him.

Quentin: "Im sorry you had to find out like this, Mr Gordon. But after hearing what has been happening in Gotham over the past few months, I knew I had to step down from the Chicago Police force and come here."

Harvey: "Mr Hady, you can't just replace Jim! He has been what's holding Gotham together."

Hady: "Yeah, as a freak show. If Gordon can't do the job properly, then I will being in someone who will. I'm tired of living in a city of fear and I'm sure Gotham is too!"

Harvey: "But!"

Hady: "No, buts, Dent! Enough arguing! Or do I have to replace you next?"

Something inside Harvey burned to just reach out to Hady and… The DA's face became sweaty as he felt something deep in the recesses of his mind just wanting to burst free. He looked towards his gloved hand which seemed to be calling out to him.

Gordon: "Harvey, is everything okay? You look pale."

Shrugging off his apparent weakness, Dent shook his head.

Harvey: "It's nothing. Just been feeling unwell for the past few days."

Hady: "Well, go home and get some rest. Leave the Assistant District Attorney to his work. After all, he had to start building his image up after his son was sent to Arkham and he escaped last night."

Harvey: "I can't do that to Kieran. He's not in the best place right now. Besides, I need to keep busy."

Hady raised his eyebrow.

Hady: "Whatever. Just know that you'll be working with Commissioner Harrison from now on."

Gordon and Harvey shared a look before the DA nodded.

Harvey: "Very well, Mayor Hady."

Harvey retreated out of the office.

Hady: "You should go too, Gordon. I want you out of the department by tonight."

Gordon tightened his fists, but held back his anger and walked towards the door. He was no longer the Police Commissioner and there was nothing he could do about it.

Quentin: "Gordon."

Gordon stopped at Quentin's words and slightly turned his head.

Gordon: "What?"

Quentin: "I know that this is a terrible way for someone of your stature to go, but please rest assured that I just want what's best for Gotham."

Gordon: "I hope so… Commissioner."

Gordon then left the office, much to Hady's satisfaction.

Hady: "Good riddance. Now, maybe Gotham can finally get cleaned up here."

Harvey quickly walked through the corridors, holding his gloved hand like he was hiding it, he quickly ran into a bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Harvey: "Why won't you go away?!"

Harvey was silently screaming at his gloved hand. Taking it off, he saw the hideously disfigured skin. The side that he had buried. Big bad Harv.

Two-Face.

Running the hand under cold water, as if it was a way of keeping the Devil at bay, Harvey splashed some more water on his face before looking at his reflection in the mirror. However, it wasn't Harvey that stared back at himself.

Two-Face: "You think you can get rid of me, Harvey?"

With a gasp, Harvey backed away from the mirror and rubbed his eyes. Two-Face was gone and only Harvey's own terrified expression in the mirror. Breathing heavily, Harvey put the glove back on his hand and left the bathroom.

 **Rivers' Attorney at Law**

It became a normal day for Riley Rivers. A modest number of clients, old and new, came to his firm to ask for legal advice or assistance. It became routine for Riley to perform these procedures while maintain his clientele. He strongly believed in helping those that were clearly in the right, not whoever would offer the most money or stood the better chance at winning the courts. This was why he became a lawyer, so that he could help people.

The young lawyer did feel somewhat demoralised. After the deaths of Black Mask and The Joker, it was clear that most were happy that people like them had finally met their end, but that wasn't how it was supposed to go down. People were supposed to believe in the courts, in the police, in justice. Wishing death upon others was not the way Riley wanted the city of Gotham to feel. Personally, he cursed himself. If only he was a little better, he could have saved both Sionis and Joker, now Crimson was in hiding and Rick was out there, taking Gotham piece by piece. Riley couldn't help but wonder what Emma's stake in all of this was. Was it to regain the power she once had?

All these questions and no answers…

Upon finishing his business for the time being, Riley was expecting Cassandra at anytime to train for the afternoon, but an unexpected guest arrived.

Lauren: "Hey, Riley."

It was Lauren. She seemed happy to see him, but her smile appeared forced.

Riley: "Lauren. This is a surprise, you don't usually come here like this."

Lauren: "Sorry, am I in the way?"

Riley: "Of course not."

Riley and Lauren walked into the former's office where Riley had just put on some tea. Assam tea for Cassandra and himself. On the desk were several well arranged documents relating to the various clients that the firm was currently or had previously dealt with.

Lauren: "You're keeping yourself busy."

Riley made a chuckle as he pulled out a third cup from a built-in cupboard.

Riley: "Yeah. Just a few minor civil cases, nothing too exciting."

Riley pours the brisk and malty tea into the cup and passes it to Lauren.

Lauren: "What's that?"

Riley: "It's Assam tea. I tried it in a whim a while ago, but I brought a lot after Cassandra tried some and liked it. I think it's become her favourite and, honestly, it isn't too bad."

Riley sat down at his desk and Lauren sat in front of the desk. Lauren accepted the cup and brought it to her lips, taking a sip of it.

Lauren: "It's a little bitter."

Riley: "It's probably an acquired taste. Do you want me to make you something else?"

Lauren shook her head.

Lauren: "It's fine."

Riley: "Are you okay, Lauren? I saw last night's broadcast. You did well, even though our Mayor was kind of a jerk."

Lauren softly smiled.

Lauren: "Well, he had just been kidnapped against his will by a crazy clown. He had a right to be angry. Warren's happy at least since thanks to Miss Vale and I, we got full coverage of both the breakout and City Hall."

Riley: "I just wished that I captured The Joker instead of what happened."

Lauren: "You're too hard on yourself. You tried your best to save this city. You've been holding it together since that situation in Khandaq came up."

Riley sighed. He still wished that things had been different, but it just made him feel slightly better to hear it from Lauren.

Lauren: "What about your brother? He was one of the escapees in Arkham, right?"

Riley: "Yeah… I'm still looking for him."

Riley didn't want to tell Lauren about Rick's descent into madness and what he had now become. The last thing he wanted was for Lauren to become concerned for him now that his brother had become a crime lord.

Lauren: "I'm sure he'll turn up. He's probably lying low with some friends."

Riley: "I hope that he's safe though."

In Riley's mind, Rick was the new fish swimming with sharks like Bane and Emma Grace. He prayed inwardly that Rick at least knew how to stay alive. He also hoped that no more people would die because of him.

Riley: "Never mind about that. What about you? You don't often come here without calling ahead. Had something happened?"

Lauren's expression darkened a little as she placed her cup into a coaster on the desk.

Lauren: "I wanted to speak to you, Riley. It's important."

There was something in Lauren's tone that worried Riley. Just the way she spoke made him nervous. She at first was looking away pensively, but she looked at Riley regretfully.

Riley: "About what?"

Lauren: "Well… I'm gonna come right out with it. We need to stop seeing each other."

Lauren's words brought a shock to Riley as he couldn't believe what had just been said.

Riley: "L-Lauren? What is this about?"

Lauren: "There's nothing wrong exactly. Not between you and me. But, it's a matter of circumstance."

Riley: "Circumstance? What happened? Did your mother find out? Or has my mother said something?"

Lauren shook her head.

Lauren: "Nothing like that. Riley, my mother is facing serious debt right now. She can't afford to pay the bills and it's destroying her. I'm not making enough from my job to keep up."

Riley rubbed his forehead before looking back at Lauren.

Riley: "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe I can help."

Lauren shook her head again.

Lauren: "No. I didn't tell you because I knew you would say that. You fawn over me and I appreciate it, but you have your own job, your own life to worry about. You were holding this city together while the people that claim to protect this city are elsewhere, how could I add more for you to worry about?"

Lauren spoke firmly as she spoke. It wasn't a tone she took often, but Riley could understand her point. Had she told him, he would have tried to do something about it.

Lauren: "I'm lucky to have you. But, in order to help my mother, I have to move somewhere else."

Riley: "What does your mother think about all this?"

Lauren: "I told her last night. She pleaded with me not to leave, insisting that she can keep up with the bills, but we both know she can't cope any longer."

Riley felt hopeless. He didn't want Lauren to go anywhere. But if the situation is like she said, then what can he do when Lauren doesn't want help?

Riley: "Where will you go?"

Lauren: "National City. Miss Vale recommended me to CatCo which is their main media distribution centre. The money will help mom out and I can branch into active journalism."

Riley: "Is there anything I can say that will convince you to stay."

Lauren, for the third time, shook her head. When Riley cast his eyes to the desk, dejected, Lauren placed her hand on top of his. She got out of her seat and walked over to him.

Lauren: "Riley… I know that it will be hard, but please understand. I don't want you to worry about me anymore. That is why I'm ending our relationship here. The things you do… I can't pretend to understand, but I know that this city needs you."

Riley: "But… Lauren, I don't know if I can do this without you."

Lauren felt her heart sink. It was the hardest thing for her to do this to Riley, but she remained strong and firm in her conviction.

Lauren: "Yes, you can. Riley, you will find someone else. Someone that is selfish enough to keep you. I can't be that woman. I don't have the ability to force you to choose between this city and me. You deserve someone that can understand you and stand by you. But, I can't be that woman."

Riley looked up at Lauren. He wanted to hold her and never let go, but he restrained himself. Lauren could see that he was holding himself back, so she wanted to leave before it was too late.

Lauren: "Take care."

Lauren leaned in close and kissed Riley on the cheek. When she did, Lauren quickly turned away and walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. When she left the building, she passed a woman that was entering.

Cassandra watched as Lauren walked down the street and away. She could feel the girl's emotions and they were one of hurt.

Cassandra: "Riley?"

Walking inside, Cassandra noticed that Riley was still inside his office. Entering the office, Riley was sitting there, frozen in place. At first, she didn't understand what was happening. The person in front of her wasn't injured, but he was hurt. More than ever before.

Cassandra: "Riley? Are you okay?"

Riley quickly turned his head to look at Cassandra with a forced smile.

Riley: "Oh, hey Cassandra. Sorry, I'm just resting from today's work."

Cassandra walked over to him.

Cassandra: "You're… Hurt."

Riley cast his eyes downward and breathed deeply. Cassandra could tell that, due to his body language, Riley was hurt emotionally. Far deeper than any punch, any cut or bruise.

Riley: "I'm just gonna go out for a walk. You can start without me."

Getting up, Riley walked out of the room, leaving Cassandra watching him leave with concern.

Once he was outside, Riley took in a deep breath, but he couldn't help it when a single tear escaped his eye.

 **Burnley Greenhouse**

It had just gone evening in Gotham and Crimson had a busy day dealing with Harley and Ivy. Since all the three could do is lie low, Harley had been complaining all day that she was bored and had nothing to do. Ivy explained to her a dozen times that they had to stay in hiding for a bit, but that didn't stop the whines of Harley Quinn as she lazed around in just her white tank top and panties. As for Crimson, since the greenhouse was abandoned, helping Ivy fix the greenhouse to make it suitable for both living and growing plants was the priority. That coupled with Harley literally hanging off him, asking if he wanted to go out on the town and him refusing every five minutes, made the day difficult.

Crimson was coming to terms with his new appearance rather quickly. It's not like his skin burnt in the sun or anything like that. Harley said that she found his new look hot and Ivy merely doesn't care. As long as he stayed out of her way while he was staying, then there shouldn't be a problem.

However, money was the major concern. For Crimson, any chance of a normal life was over. Maybe he was now doomed to be a criminal for the rest of his life. Even if he was to leave Harley and Ivy, where would he go? What would he do? No organisation would hire him now, especially since he had no way around the fact that his name has an arrest-on-sight order attached to it.

Crimson: "What a damned situation…"

Crimson sat down at a dinner table. According to Harley, Ivy was the one who cooked when the two were living together.

Harley: "Are ya still fretting? Relax, sweetie, you ain't got nothing to worry about."

Crimson: "How'd you figure? Don't forget, I'm new to this "on the lamb" nonsense. Just last week, I was just some regular vengeful psychopath, now I'm a homicidal psychopath."

Harley: "Something'll come up. There's more opportunity in Gotham than you may realise."

In Crimson's mind, there was one person who may give him a job. He had to face facts. His life was never gonna be the same after the events that had transpired. He was the one responsible for the deaths of Roman Sionis and The Joker, directly or indirectly.

Staring at the card in-between his fingers, Crimson considered maybe that he should take The Maniac up on his offer.

Then the smell of chargrilled vegetables came to his nose. Ivy placed a platter of vegetables on the table in front of Harley and Crimson.

Harley leaned her elbow on the desk and leaned her face on her hand, making a bored expression.

Harley: "Veggies again, Red?"

She didn't seemed too upset, since she come to expect this from Ivy, although Harley wasn't the type to be vegan.

Ivy: "What? You don't like it?"

Crimson raised his eyebrows at Ivy's food. It consisted of several chargrilled vegetables of different varieties. Tomatos, courgettes, and aubergine.

Crimson: "You actually cook vegetables? I figured with your love for plant life, you would have been a carnivore, Ivy."

Ivy crossed her arms and shot a glare towards Crimson.

Ivy: "I don't require food like that. My body's biology enables me to survive as the plants do via Photosynthesis. But, the two of you aren't so lucky. So I have to begrudgingly take a portions from my babies to feed you two."

If they weren't talking about plants, those words would have sounded pretty dangerous, but since plants are worth more than human life to Ivy, Crimson decided to just be thankful. In his own way. Crimson placed his hands together as if he was praying.

Crimson: "I thank the goddess, Poison Ivy, and The Green for this bountiful gift."

Harley couldn't help but giggle at Crimson's apparent sarcasm, but quickly began whistling innocently when Ivy turned her head to her. She turned her head back to Crimson who raised his hands.

Crimson: "I was being serious, you know. You do deserve credit when it's due."

Ivy: "Hmph! At least you got one thing right."

Ivy walks away and into the greenhouse, likely to tend to whatever plants she was growing.

Harley: "Ya shouldn't really tease Red like that. She is really prickly when it comes to her plants."

Crimson: "I was being serious, Harley."

Harley scoffed in response.

Harley: "Yeah, right."

After dinner, Crimson did find Ivy later and did help her bring supplies for her to use, but she didn't say a single word to him.

When there was nothing else to do, Crimson made his way to bed. Dressing in nothing but, black shorts for bed, Crimson could see that whatever happened to him in City Hall affected his entire body. His entire body's pigment had been bleached white. In his coat pocket, which hung from the door, he pulled out two photos of himself. One was with his deceased girlfriend, Gwen, and the other was with his sister, Catherine, and his two nephews, Harrison and Henley. Crimson returned to his desolate apartment in the Narrows earlier that day and he took whatever he needed, including any pictures he had.

Crimson: "How life can change in a few months…"

Saying that to himself, Crimson took a box of matches from his coat and placed the photos in the bin. Igniting the match, he tossed it into the bin, burning the pictures.

That life of his was gone. It was better for it to be gone rather than torture himself with what could have been or what if that had been different. Reality was reality and it was cruel.

As Crimson sat down on his bed, he could tell that someone was lying in the bed next to him. Next thing he felt a hand glide sensually down his chest.

Harley: "Whatcha burning, Norman?"

Harley spoke playfully as her face appeared above Crimson's shoulder.

Crimson: "Never mind about that. Why are you in my bed, Harley?"

Harley: "Ah, come on. Don't you wanna rev up your Harley?"

That could be fun…

Crimson: "Can it go all night?"

Harley began giggling as Crimson turned to grab her by the shoulders and pulled underneath the covers… Harley's white tank top and panties were thrown out from the covers along with Crimson's boxers.

The sounds of giggling and passion echoed throughout the greenhouse, reaching where Poison Ivy was sleeping herself. With a look of exasperation and a heavy sigh, she pulls her pillow over her ears to block out the sounds of Crimson and Harley's… Activities.

Ivy: "I need to get my own place…"

 **Undisclosed High-Rise Building: Roof**

On the roof of a high-rise building, Bane and Emma Grace were watching as The Maniac was ascending the antenna, trying to reach the highest point.

Bane: "What is this imbecile doing?"

Emma made an amused expression.

Emma: "Let him have his fun, Bane. He did say that he wanted to make an announcement to Gotham City in his own way."

Bane: "Well, he better not get himself killed or I would rather leave this city in ashes than rule it."

Emma made a frown as she spoke.

Emma: "Don't worry. You will have your vengeance against The Batman."

Bane smiled sinisterly under his mask.

Bane: "Good."

The Maniac finally reached the top of the antenna. Slowly stepping to the edge, he outstretched his arms as if he was trying to reach the heavens.

Maniac: "Gotham! There's a new king in town! I am The Maniac and I am almighty!"

As if the heavens sought to challenge the claim of The Maniac, thunder rang through all of Gotham, followed by the crack of lightning appearing across the night sky. Heavy rain soon followed that beat against the surface of the city, trying to wash the filth away, and winds that threatened to push The Maniac to his death. But, he just laughed in the face of it all.

Maniac: "My will be done!"

His voice seemed to pierce through the storm and echo across Gotham. Yet, in actually, no one could hear him. One person did hear it however.

Standing on the other side of Gotham City's rooftops was Avenger.

In the place of The Joker and Black Mask, now existed a new enemy who was quickly becoming a danger in his own right…

To Avenger, this was the man he had to save from himself.

Or die trying.

 **END**


End file.
